She's Different
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Shadow used to be popular in high school but he's changed and has friends that are always nice to one another. But that all changes when a new student comes in and she was far different than any other girls. Couples: SonAmy, ShadOC, Silvaze, Knuxouge, and Taiream.
1. Chapter 1

**Something that I want to put since I've seen a lot of Sonic High School fan stories. So this is gonna be different. Well, mostly.**

 **My high school year was...annoying. Classmates not focusing when the teacher is trying to teach, writings all over the bathroom walls, and so forth.  
The worse thing that happened to me at high school was that annoying idiot that flirts me which was very rude. He even sprayed his men's cologne on me in the halls which was VERY stupid.  
But I'm glad I'm done with high school. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Archie.**

 **Nebula the Hedgehog belongs to me.  
** **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Come on, guys! Get your asses moving!" a red male echidna running with his friends to get to high school before they get marked tardy.

"Out of the way, fool!" a black and red hedgehog skating on his skateboard, passed the echidna and blows raspberry with his tongue as a taunt.

"Grrrr! One of these days I'm gonna knock you out, Shadow!" the echidna snarled in anger.

"Do you need a lift, Knuckie?" the seductive white bat grabs both of his arms to give him a lift as she flies up.

"Ahhh! Put me down, Rouge! I don't need your help! Put me down!" Knuckles shouting at the bat but she didn't listen. Rouge giggled and keeps flying with him. A yellow fox with two tails flew after his best friend, a blue hedgehog.

"Come on Tails! Hurry up!" the blue hedgehog shouted.

"I'm trying!" Tails called back.

They all arrived at school and they were about 5 minutes late.

"Late again, guys?" a young silver-white hedgehog chuckled at them.

"Yeah we are Silver. Thanks to this jerk here" Knuckles pointed at Shadow who crossed his arms.

"I see, well we better get to class or Vanilla is not pleased" Silver said and heads to the entrance. They followed him and Rouge was walking next to Knuckles with a sly smirk on her face.

"Say Knuckie, any plans for after school?" Rouge asked him.

"Uhhh…. not yet Rouge, I need to train" Knuckles blushed some. They walked into the classroom where Vanilla, their homeroom teacher awaits them.

"Tsk Tsk, late again I see" Vanilla said.

"Sorry Miss Vanilla" Tails said with a frown and heads to his desk. Sonic was having his desk next to a pink hedgehog.

 **xxx**

After hearing the announcements or any news for high school from their headmaster Dr. Eggman, the student head to their lockers to grab their stuff for Period 1 class.

"Didn't you losers hear that there's a new student? I bet she's far sluttier than the bat" a red female fox snickered at the gang.

"Sluttier? And I thought I was having a bad day. I bet I would grab her bum" a green hedgehog similar to Sonic grinned.

"I see, well I still tender on Sonic" the chipmunk said, walking up to Sonic who is picking out his stuffs.

"Hi there Sonic, anything you're up to?" she asked him seductively.

"Uh, nothing right now Sal, but I expect to meet the new student" Sonic said, walking to class. Shadow shook his head at Sally; he did not like her behavior towards Sonic.

"You really have to tell that chipmunk that you're not interested in her" Shadow whispered to Sonic.

"I know, but she's stubborn" Sonic whispered back.

 **xxx**

Once they were in class they began study about nature, this time about animal life. Shadow was wondering what the new student looks like.

"Good morning, class" a male mobian rat teacher said, "Today we have a new student. So please be very respectful to her and make her feel welcome" he said and tells the female violet-blue hedgehog to come up and introduce herself to the class. She wears a black shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

She showed herself in front of the class but doesn't even smile. Her emotions show coldness and more of a loner, "Hello. I'm Nebula Emerald" she simply said.

"Hi Nebula" some of the students said to her, but she only made a small smile but not enough to show it. She walked past Shadow and he saw how beautiful she looked.

 _"Oh my lord, she's gorgeous"_ Shadow said in his thoughts.

 **xxx**

A while later, Period 1 class was over and the students head to their Period 2 class. Shadow follows the new girl in the hallways but not too close to her or she'll notice that he's following her.

Unfortunately he lost her since the students were walking too slowly in the halls, almost bumping into each other's' shoulders to get through.

"Damn it, I lost her" Shadow sighs and goes to his locker, unlocking the lock combination and opens it up to get his gym bag for the next class.

All of a sudden, there was a crowd on the other side of the hallway.

"Get out of the way you two-tailed freak! That rabbit needs to be taught a lesson!" the same red fox from earlier, threatening Tails to move aside from Cream the Rabbit.

"Hey, she didn't mean to bump into you, Fiona! It was an accident" Tails said, trying to be brave but has no strength to do it.

Shadow gets through the crowd to see what's going on, "Hmph, that red bitch doesn't know when to quit" he said to himself.

"I'll show you this kind of accident!" Fiona said, turning her right hand into an angry fist. Just as she was about to punch the two-tailed fox, someone got in front and caught Fiona's fist.

"I suggest you simmer down, fox girl. It's rude to bully these innocent classmates" it was the new girl, Nebula the Hedgehog.

Shadow didn't see that coming; he was about to do the same thing but the new girl beat him to it.

"Hmph! I'm out of here!" Fiona huffs in defeat and walks away. The crowd walks away and Tails and Cream were happy that Nebula saved them.

"Thanks Nebula" they said.

"No problem" Nebula simply said with a cold voice and walks away to head to the gym class.

"Great, the savior is cold as Shadow" Tails said.

"Yeah, but let's go to gym class" Cream said and follows him.

 **xxx**

In the Girls' locker room, the girls were talking with Nebula for defending Tails and Cream. They have already introduced themselves to her.

"That was a very bold thing you did, Nebula" Amy said happily.

"Yeah right, I only do it when I have to. Besides I don't like people in trouble" Nebula said with her arms crossed.

"Aw, come on Nebula. You are really brave, otherwise I would have a black eye" Cream said and sort of hugged her for a few seconds. Then Fiona stepped out with Sally next to her.

"You and your team are going down Nebula" Fiona said with crossed arms.

"Like I believe you" Nebula said sarcastically.

"Hmph, and look at what you're wearing. A tank top and sport shorts? Please, you should wear a short shorts. That's what we girls wear" Sally snickered.

"Hmph, no thanks. I like the way I wear. I don't wear slutty clothes to attract boys if that's what you're trying to tell me" Nebula glared at her and walks to the other door to head to the gym class.

"Grrr! That bitch is getting on my nerves!" Sally growled.

The rest of the girls followed and got to gym class as well, the boys were already out and they were sitting on the bleachers. Their cheetah coach arrived once the girls have sat on the bleachers.

"Alright class! Today's lesson is basketball and the rules are no beating to get the ball and absolutely no using your powers to cheat! For those that are born with it!" the coach said.

Nebula rolled her eyes and feeling bored to hear the coach's rules for gym class.

"Scourge, you're up!" the coach tossed the ball to him, "Choose who you want to play against in one on one!"

"I pick that new hot babe. Come here, violet blue babe" Scourge pointing at Nebula.

The girls but Nebula gasped that she got picked by that green pervert.

"Hmph" she gets up and walks up to him, not even looking directly in his ice blue eyes.

"Get ready, set….. GO!" the coach blew his whistle pipe and they started to bounce the ball around. Nebula did her best to catch the ball but Scourge was a bit too fast.

"Hehehe…. You're slow, babe!" Scourge taunts her and dribbles it between his feet and Nebula focused on the ball. Just as Scourge is about to bounce it to the net and jump, Nebula jumped in the way and catches the ball. She drippled it on the floor and did some Charles Barkley skills before jumping up to the net and throwing the ball through it.

"WHAT?!" Scourge's jaw dropped.

Nebula lands on the floor and did an evil smirk on her face.

"Never underestimate a girl" she said and catches the ball. Scourge growled lowly and got into position.

As this keeps going for 10 minutes, Nebula was able to beat Scourge in basketball and he sure was not happy that he lost against a girl. Last time he faced against Blaze and she beat him good.

"I'll get you next time" Scourge said angrily and walks to the bleachers with her.

"Keep you pervy hands away from me" Nebula caught his wrist.

"Yeow…okay" Scourge groans, not realizing how strong she is.

"Alright, Shadow" the coach tosses the ball to Shadow. He caught it and walks up.

"Choose who you want to play with" the coach tells him.

"I'll choose Sonic" Shadow said.

Sonic walks up and the two hedgehogs began to play. Shadow dripples the ball for a few seconds before Sonic caught the ball. But Shadow eventually tackles him and gets the ball. He bounces it for a moment before Sonic comes back for it. Nebula from the bleachers was watching this whole thing and got a strange feeling.

 _"Oh, my gosh. He's so great and...no, what am I thinking?"_ Nebula said in her thoughts.

A while later, gym class was over, the boys and the girls head back to their locker room to get changed.

"Wow, Nebula. I can't believe you kicked Scourge's ass! You're a lot better than me" Blaze said.

"Um….thanks" Nebula shrugs her shoulders, not really good at making conversation with the girls ever since she got transferred from girl school education to Station Square High School.

"Well I'm not trying to brag but thanks" Nebula did her best polite respond.

"What can I say, you can be one of us, the nice girls" Rouge pats her shoulder.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Well….maybe" Nebula said.

"Have it your way, tell us when you want to" Rouge smiled. They got dressed up in their normal clothes.

* * *

 **And no, I don't do story requests for anyone's OCs.**


	2. Chapter 2

After the girls and the boys got dressed up in their locker rooms. Their next class was simply lunch time in the cafeteria. Shadow was still thinking about that new girl again. Why was she so different than any other girl in school? Does she have any powers like the other mobians in school? All these questions were making Shadow's head spin.

Then he saw Nebula sitting by herself having her lunch meal. Why does she like to be alone? Shadow was not really sure as he goes up to her.

"Hi Nebula, Mind if I sit here?" Shadow asked her.

"I don't mind" Nebula shrugs. Shadow placed his food tray on the table and sat in front of her.

"I'm Shadow" Shadow introduced himself to her.

"Nice name on a guy like you" Nebula said, she was not having direct eye contact with him and ate her lunch.

"I got to admit you really owned Scourge today" Shadow said.

"Hmph, that green hedgehog? Yeah, I did. And I don't really like him one bit" Nebula said, pushing the food tray aside.

"He's very annoying to my friends too. But Fiona really is more bad than him" Shadow continued.

"I know, but I only help when it's needed" Nebula said and is about to go away.

"Okay then. Bye" Shadow shrugs and continues having his meal.

 **xxx**

Nebula was in the school garden and leaned against a rock on a grassy hill. She needed some time to think after learning to know the other students.

"I don't know if I should trust them" she sighs.

"Why not?" Rouge flies in.

Nebula didn't even flinch that she was being watched the whole time in the school garden outside, "Because it's not easy to make friends. And since you never know who you can trust, it's best to never trust anybody" she said.

"Nebula, there's always someone to trust. Trusting no one is a selfish way. Your true friend can you trust. I don't bully anyone" Rouge said.

"That's not the point. And I know you don't bully anyone. Sometimes it's best if I rather be alone" Nebula said, heading back inside the school to get to art class.

She arrived there and saw many finished and unfinished sketches and paintings around the room. Some students were already there. Nebula searches for the art teacher.

"Um, excuse me. Are you Mrs. Msanii?" she asked the female mobian lioness.

"Yes, that's me. Are you new here?" the teacher said with a Swahili accent.

"Yup, my name is Nebula Emerald and it's an honor to be welcomed here in class" Nebula introduced herself to Mrs. Msanii.

"Well class has already started. Since you're new here, you can pair up with anyone in the class" the teacher said.

"How about I pair up with you, doll" Scourge walked up to Nebula in a very rude way.

"Hmph, I don't think so" Nebula gently pushed him away. She looks at the classmates but in the far back she spots Shadow, "Hmm…" she walks up to the back row and sits next to him.

"Grrr…..one day I'm gonna make you mine, babe" Scourge growled angrily.

"Ahem, I suggest you get back in your seat, Scourge" Mrs. Msanii said with a glare.

"Fine" Scourge scoffs and walks back to his seat.

Nebula simply brought in her own sketchbook that she likes to draw. Her art style is human anime that she's very good at. Ever since she was in girl education school, her female classmates was not interested in her art stuff and that they made fun of her and accused her that she draws naked people which isn't true. Which is why she got transferred to a new school and promised herself to never trust anyone ever again.

She's now drawing an anime human girl of herself, adding the hedgehog ears and tail.

Shadow who was sitting next to her noticed this, "Very nice drawing Nebula" he said.

"Oh thanks, in my previous school my classmates didn't think so" Nebula said.

"I see" Shadow shrugs and continues his work. Once Nebula was done sketching her human-self, she was adding colors. Using her prisma-color pencils that blend easily for the details.

"Um….can I borrow your…..pencils?" Shadow asked shyly.

"Well, okay. But don't waste them" Nebula handed over her pencils to Shadow.

Shadow used the red, yellow and gray pencil to start with while Nebula kept some of her other pencils. Nebula peeked to see what Shadow was drawing.

"So you're an anime artist too?" Nebula asked.

"Yes I am. Right now I'm drawing an anime human biker" Shadow said.

"Cool, and that's his bike?" Nebula guessed, noticing the motorcycle colored red and black.

"Yup, I designed it after a motorcycle I saw" Shadow said, coloring his anime human. Nebula shrugs and keeps coloring her pic.

Soon, they had only 5 minutes left before the bell rings. The art teacher walks around to take a look at her students' sketches of what they drawn. The lioness was very shocked to what Scourge has drawn was very…..INAPPROPRIATE!

"Mr. Scourge, what is that supposed to be?" the art teacher asked with a very angry glare on her face.

"Why, Teacher. It's a drawing of my soon to be girlfriend over there" Scourge pointing at the new girl Nebula.

Nebula gasps in horror and gets up from the table to see what exactly he drawn, "Oh, my god!" she gasps at the Scourge's drawing of her naked body.

"Yup, what do you think, babe?" Scourge grinned, showing his drawing to the class.

"Oooohhh!" the classmates but Shadow saw this and laughed at the new girl.

"Students, enough!" Mrs. Msanii yelled at the class but they didn't stop laughing.

Nebula was feeling so humiliated and embarrassed, her whole body went cold and her vision was getting blurry. She lost her balance and stumbles on the counter, hits her head on the side of the edge really hard and whole body fell on the cold floor. She has fainted badly.

"Oh, look at that! She was too clumsy!" Fiona laughed along with the others.

"Nebula!" Shadow rushed towards her and gasped at what he's seeing, blood flowing on the floor from her back head, "Oh, my god! She's bleeding!"

The classmates minus Scourge and Fiona gasped at what they just heard.

"Shadow, stay with Nebula! I'll get the first aid!" Mrs. Msanii said to Shadow and goes to get the first aid kit on the wall.

Shadow stays with the unconscious girl but glares at the classmates, he goes over to Scourge and snatched his drawing; ripping it to shreds.

"This is all your fault, asshole! First you called her 'babe' and now you go into extremes to humiliate this innocent new girl like that when this is her first day of school?!" Shadow shouted and goes back to Nebula, holding her badly head to stop the bleeding.

"And all of you just laughed at her and made her faint! And this is what you call yourselves as nice kids?! This new girl hasn't done anything to you!" Shadow shouted in anger to the rest of the class for what they done.

"Well...I...I" Scourge stuttered. But Shadow glares at him again and also at Fiona. The teacher came back with the first aid kit.

 **xxx**

Later, the medics arrived and carried Nebula to the ambulance. Shadow was nearby and watched with Sonic and Tails.

"I could have stopped him" Shadow said, feeling guilty.

"What just happened, Shadow?" Silver asked in concern.

"Scourge did something terrible to her, I don't want to talk about it" Shadow said.

"If he does something to her again I'll kick his ass so hard he won't sit for weeks!" Shadow growled in anger, clutching his hand into a tight fist.

"Shadow, chill-ax. Nebula will be alright. We are her friends" Silver said. From the school garden, Scourge, Fiona and Sally watched the ambulance leave. They didn't care what happened.

"Shadow, there's something I should tell that Nebula told me" Rouge said.

"What is it?" Shadow asked with his ears perked up.

"She told me that she's not very good with making new friends. She doesn't know who she can trust and she thinks it's best to not trust anybody. I can see why she likes to alone" Rouge said with a sad sigh.

"I understand. She seems to have a miserable time in her previous school" Shadow sighs with his ears down. They all head their way home but Shadow decides to go for a walk alone. He kept her small backpack that she left in art class, ever her iPhone was in there too.

"I can't take this anymore. I need to see if she's okay" Shadow hover skates to the hospital.

 **xxx**

At the hospital, Nebula had her head bandaged and has regained consciousness yet still a bit woozy. She was lucky to survive from almost losing too much blood from her head and that the hit to her skull didn't crack.

"I suggest you rest Miss Emerald, I've talked to your aunt about this" the doctor said to her.

Nebula had the oxygen mask cup on between her nose and mouth, since she needs to breathe in oxygen for her lungs and heart to help store her blood cells with fresh clean oxygen.

"Just….tell my aunt…..to not worry so much…because it also makes me worry myself too….." Nebula said with a weak voice.

"I will, I'll tell her" the doctor made his promise. He then left the room to let her rest.

Then Shadow arrived at the hospital to visit Nebula. He goes to the reception, "I'm here for Nebula Emerald, I'm a friend of hers" Shadow said to them in the reception desk.

"She's in room 245 and she is resting" the man at the desk said.

"Thank you" Shadow said and goes to room 245.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't forget to leave comments, please.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nebula was resting in the hospital room; with the heart monitors beeping normally so that the doctors will know that she's breathing okay. She was lucky to survive from almost losing too much blood and that the doctors were able to put the wrapped bandage on her head to stop the bleeding. But Nebula was not in a very good mood from the incident that Scourge did to make her faint from humiliation.

Shadow found her room and sat on a chair near her. He held her hand with his head down.

"Nebula, I hope you're alright right now. I swear I'll defend you against that green hedgehog and his annoying friends" Shadow said with sadness.

"Oh, pardon me, sir. Are you a friend of my niece?" Nebula's aunt walks into the room.

"Yup, I'm her classmate. The names Shadow" Shadow smiled some but still showed worriedness for Nebula.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Estrella. But you can call me Star for short" Nebula's aunt said.

"Okay, Star. It is really nice to meet your niece" Shadow shakes hands with her.

"Indeed, say what really happened?" Star asked him.

"It's complicated to tell but you don't wanna know" Shadow didn't want to tell.

"I understand. Though I'm still worried about her. Back at her girl school, she didn't fit in with the girls. And that is why I transferred her to Station Square High. I guess it didn't work" Aunt Star sighs.

"Don't worry. I promised myself to help her at all cost. Maybe like a bodyguard" Shadow said, joking at the last sentence.

"Good, that will give her a chance to fit in" Aunt Star smiled a bit.

"…Uhhh….." Nebula moaned in her sleep and was waking up, opening her eyes slowly.

Star and Shadow saw her waking up and Nebula saw her Aunt and Shadow.

"Nebula. Thank god you're alright" Aunt Star tenderly placed her hand on Nebula's cheek.

"Aunt Star...I'm glad you're here" Nebula hugged her aunt while Shadow watched.

Nebula then saw him, "Shadow, you're here too?"

"Yes Nebula, I'm here for you. I should have protected you before you fainted. But don't worry, the picture he made is destroyed" Shadow said.

"That's good. But I'm not sure if I'll ever go back to school again. My life is ruined" Nebula sighs.

"Nebs, Shadow here told me he'll defend you at any cost" Aunt Star said to her.

"Ok, I'll give the school one last chance. Deal?" Nebula took off her mask, holding her hand out. Shadow shakes it with a promising smile.

"Deal" he said and then hugs her.

 **xxx**

After signing out from the hospital, Aunt Star and Nebula drove back home as Shadow waved good bye. He also managed to give Nebula's small backpack back to her before leaving the hospital. He hover skates on the sidewalk to head home.

Nebula in the car was happy that she found someone she can truly trust.

"That boy is not so bad, Nebs. He might become your closest friend" Aunt Star said.

"I guess so" Nebula shrugs, "But I don't know about his other friends. That will take a while" she said and looks at her drawings in her sketchbook. But there was a drawing paper sketch from Shadow that he did in class was the same drawing that he was doing.

"Oh, he gave this as a gift" Nebula said and shows it to her Aunt.

"I'll have a closer look when we arrive" she replied as Nebula put the sketch back.

 **xxx**

At Shadow's house, he was thinking of what to do to help Nebula be one in his group and not be the victim of the bullies.

"You did the right thing, Shads. You protect the poor girl" Shadow said to himself.

He paces back and forth thinking of something. But eventually he gave up thinking and sat down on his bed, "Maybe Sonic or my other friends can help me" he muttered.

* * *

The next day, Nebula managed to heal her head with her healing powers. She never told Shadow or his friends that she has powers yesterday. Right now she's driving her purple civic Honda to high school. Driving to the entrance to the parking lot and parks her care there. She gets out of the car and locks it; she takes a deep breath and goes inside the school to her locker. She smiled a bit when she saw Shadow discussing something with Sonic. She then takes out her stuff and walks up to them.

"Well today Amy asked me out but I'm a bit too shy right now" Sonic said to Shadow.

"Come on, blue boy. I know you have feelings for her. You can't hide it anymore because sooner or later she'll be taken" Shadow said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Nebula asked them both.

"Uh, we're discussing the thing between me and Amy Rose" Sonic said.

"Oh, you mean the pink hedgehog?" Nebula guessed.

"Yup" Sonic nodded. He then checked the clock on the wall, "But class is about to start, let's go"

They went the hallway to get to swimming. Nebula had on a black bra-top and black bikini shorts; she never liked wearing a swimming bikini-underwear-like type of thing because that would attract perverts to slap her butt rudely. But she got Shadow on her side. Her enemy Sally Acorn was glaring at Sonic and Amy. Nebula can see a hint of jealousness in that chipmunk's eyes.

"Oh man, not her" Shadow muttered.

"Shadow please" Nebula tried to calm him down. Sonic was still shy to accept if he and Amy are going out.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy asked him.

"Uh, nothing" Sonic lied.

The male tiger teacher stepped out and stands in front of them, "Okay class, get into the pool and when I blow the whistle you all start swimming! And after that it's jumping from the trampoline" The teacher tells them. They all nod and got into the pool, but Sonic was a bit nervous to get near the water.

But he tries his best to overcome his fear and he swims among the first. His buddy Tails swims underneath him with his swim goggles on. Nebula was swimming close with Shadow nearby.

All of a sudden, Sonic lost his breath for swimming underwater for long. He gasps for air and struggles to swim up. Amy gasped by watching her crush starting to drown. She swims to him along with Nebula, dragging him up to the surface to the edge. Sonic pants out for air but didn't get up.

"Amy, do you know CPR?" Nebula asked.

"Yes I do" Amy nodded.

"Get out of my way! I should give him CPR!" Sally pushed Amy to the edge of the pool.

"Amy! Grrr! What is your problem?! She was trying to save him! You did nothing at all!" Nebula yelled at the chipmunk.

Amy got out of the water and ran into Sonic to give him CPR.

She held his head up to breathe air into his lungs, after a few takes he coughs out some water and opens his eyes.

"Uhhh….. What happened?" Sonic groaned.

"You lost your breath in the water" Amy said to him. Sonic smiled at Amy saving his life. She even helped him up as Sally watched with a glare.

"You bitch!" Sally tries to get to Amy but Nebula stopped her.

"Don't even think about it! I tried to be polite with you but you're really getting on my nerves, chipmunk" Nebula growled, trying to calm her anger before it makes her eyes glow purple.

"Fine!" Sally huffs and walks away.

"Don't worry, Nebula. Sally can be like that" Silver said to her.

"I know, you really are my friends" Nebula smiled.

 **xxx**

After the swimming lesson, Nebula and the gang were out on the school garden.

"I know you guys are on my side and all. But why?" Nebula asked.

"In hope you have someone to trust" Sonic explained to her.

"Yeah we don't want you to feel miserable again. So what do you say, you want to be in our group?" Amy said.

Nebula thinks for a minute and nodded, "Sure. But first, introduce yourselves to me" she said.

"Sure, you have already meet me, Amy, Tails, Shadow and Cream" Sonic said.

"I'm Rouge the Bat if you know" Rouge introduced herself to Nebula.

"I'm Silver and it's a pleasure to meet you" Silver said.

"My name is Blaze, nice to meet you" Blaze shakes hands with Nebula.

"Oh, nice to meet you guys" Nebula smiled.

"And I'm Knuckles, best football player here" Knuckles said, posing like a hero.

"You all have nice names" Nebula said.

"Same to you" Shadow smiled.

"Thanks" Nebula said and high-fives with him.

"Say Nebula, wanna hang out with us at Shadow's place after school?" Sonic asked.

"Hmm…okay" Nebula nodded, but then her ears start to twitch, "Uh oh"

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Problem" Nebula said and ran to see what's wrong.

"We should follow her" Shadow and Sonic said unison and follows her. Nebula ran to see that a grey albatross with his hawk friend taunting a male lion half-cyborg.

"Alright kitty, giving up?" The albatross taunts the lion boy.

"Don't call me that, Storm! I don't like it!" the lion whines a bit.

"Why? Because your arm is made of scrap?" the green hawk taunts him and pushed him to the ground. As the lion boy tried to flee, he got grabbed by the tail by Storm and it sure hurts a lot.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Nebula shouted.

"And who the hell are you?" Storm asked, releasing the lion boy's tail.

"Hmph, I don't need to tell you my name! Just what do you think you're doing to that boy?!" Nebula growled.

"He's a disgrace in skateboarding!" Storm said with a grin.

"Well guess what?! You are doing it in a selfish way! Now leave him alone!" Nebula said in an angry voice.

"I'll leave him alone until he's taught a lesson!" Storm said.

"Hmph, wanna do this in an arm wrestle?" Nebula smirked.

"So be it" Storm grins and they grab each hand and began arm-wrestling. Sonic and Shadow witnesses this as they struggle.

Storm began to get tired but Nebula got a sly grin and didn't get tired.

"Haha!" Nebula moved Storm's arm down with her strong arm.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Sonic thumbs up at her.

"How?! Impossible!" Storm gasped along with the green hawk.

"I have super strength" Nebula smirked.

"What? Jet I don't wanna mess with her" Storm said to Jet.

"Me neither, let's go!" Jet said and they ran off like cowards. Nebula watched them leave with her hands on her hips.

"Thanks" the half-cyborg lion thanked Nebula and walks to the other direction.

"Nebula, you have powers?" Shadow asked her.

"Yeah" Nebula said shyly.

"That's great so you're not defenseless" Sonic punches her friendly on the shoulder.

"Yup but I don't usually use them. Or else I get into trouble" Nebula said to them.

"Ok, but let's get back to our schoolwork" Shadow said. They walked together inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Nebula, and Silver have music class together. Nebula was a little interested in music and she has been good with playing the piano. She's also a fan of Evanescence band.

She sat at the piano and began to play on it. In front of her were some lyrics of a classic music.

The teacher was keeping an eye if she made a mistake on the piano. But Nebula did her best until she played the wrong notes.

"Almost Miss Emerald, keep practicing and you'll get better" the teacher said.

"Okay" Nebula nods and keeps playing. Then it goes to Shadow and he played his notes on the lyrics perfectly.

"Wow" Nebula said quietly.

Shadow was playing the piano of the romantic music called 'I'll Be Here To Stay.' It sounded very lovely and beautiful.

He played it without making any mistakes and in Nebula's ears she wanted to hear more. But soon Shadow stops playing.

"Very good Shadow, keep on practicing" the teacher said politely.

"Okay then sir" Shadow nods and goes back playing.

 **xxx**

After music lesson, Nebula and Shadow had a talk in the hallway at their lockers.

"I didn't know you can play a piano" Nebula said.

"Yup, I've been practicing piano for months now" Shadow said and put his schoolwork in his locker.

"I see, well I got to take some fresh air outside the school" Nebula said and heads outside the school.

Right before she goes outside, Shadow stopped her for a second.

"Nebula, I was just wondering why you didn't tell us about your Powers earlier?" Shadow asked her.

Nebula took a deep breath and tells him, "It's because many would fear me if I would get too angry and as I said earlier that I would get in trouble" Nebula said.

"I see, but I'm here to protect you if anything happens to you" Shadow said.

"I understand, Shadow. You're nice but I need time to think over things too. Such as my humiliations I need to forget" Nebula said before going outside.

Shadow then goes to the library while Nebula was out. He passes Amy Rose and she was at her locker looking at her pictures of Sonic and herself.

"Sonikku" she sighs dreamily with anime hearts around her. Shadow shrugs and got to the library.

 **xxx**

Outside the school, Nebula was watching the clouds in the sky.

"Hey, Nebula" it was Amy.

"Oh, hi Amy. What's up?" Nebula said.

"I got a question for you, how am I gonna get Sonic in a relationship with me? I've noticed he's acting very shy" Amy said. She sat next to Nebula.

"My advice would be like this, ask him out like a lady and maybe go to watch a movie or on a date" Nebula tells her.

"Sounds interesting. I'll try that. I've loved him since I was 8" Amy said.

"Interesting. And it's perfectly normal for Sonic to be shy because it usually helps him feel like he's getting to know you. Or maybe….he's hiding his tail from wagging too much from you. That's an easy sign from boys that are too shy to talk to girls" Nebula chuckled.

"Oh that's ridiculous. Or that's possible" Amy said with a giggle about Sonic's tail.

"Go get him, tiger" Nebula winks at her.

"I will" Amy waved back.

Amy searches for Sonic and saw him at a tree taking a nap during the school break. She quietly walks up to him and sat next to him.

"He looks so cute when he's sleeping" Amy said.

She then pokes his head, "Sonikku, wakey wakey chili and bakey" She whispered into his ear.

He then wakes up and sees her, "Ames? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked her.

"I got a question, would you go out with me for a movie at the cinema? I got two tickets" Amy said with a cute smile.

"Uhhh…sure" Sonic said shyly, trying to hide his tail from wagging rapidly.

But Amy saw this and giggled, "Is your tail wagging?" Amy asked him holding back her giggling.

He blushed and held his tail, "Uh…yeah" Sonic gulps nervously.

"So is it why you act nervous towards me? Nebula was right" Amy said.

"Wait, did Nebula tell you about my tail?" Sonic asked and let go of his tail.

"Close but yes. She told me that boys can be shy around girls when their tail wags" Amy said.

"Really but I'm not a dog, Can a girl wag their tails?" Sonic asked. Amy nods and her tail wagged some.

"Yup, but we don't do it so often. Beside what do you say about going out for a movie?" Amy asked again.

"Uh sure, I'll go out if it's a good one" Sonic said.

"Great" Amy giggled sweetly.

 **xxx**

In the hallway, Nebula was heading for the library to see Shadow. First she makes sure either Fiona or her pals was not around.

"Phew, now time to spend some time with Shadow" Nebula said and goes to the library. She knows that she has to stay quiet when coming into the library.

She spots Shadow sitting at the table reading about vampires.

She then sat next to him and takes a book about History in the 14th century.

"This seems interesting" she said and reads.

Shadow noticed her but goes back into reading about a vampire type in Africa. He saw a picture of it and it had hooks for feet.

"Man, that looks scary" Nebula saw the vampire and Shadow agreed with her.

"So you like vampires too?" Shadow asked and closes the book.

"Yup. And Amy asked for an advice to date Sonic so I gave her one" Nebula said.

"Nice, and at night I'm gonna watch I Robot" Shadow said. They didn't know Fiona and Sally where spying on them.

Nebula's ear twitches and she gets up from her chair, "I sense trouble again. Have to go Shads" she left the library but Shadow was too worried about her. So he follows her quietly. But he sees two girls following Nebula down the hallways.

Nebula was fixing with her stuff until she was grabbed by a hand from behind, "Whoa!" she got slammed against the lockers.

"You creep! So you gave Amy advices to go out with Sonic!" Sally said angrily.

"Yes I did! And what's your problem?!" Nebula growled.

"You made her take him from me!" Sally poked her nose.

"Well excuse me! Don't make me angry or else I'll get carried off!" Nebula warned her to not make her angry.

Sally noticed that her eyes glowed in purple and her anger turns to shock.

"Let's get out of here!" Fiona screamed and they both ran while Nebula headed outside, her eyes flared like fire. She fell down on all fours, trying to calm herself but the adrenaline in her body was too much.

She then sees energy flowing from her hands, "Oh no, not again!" Nebula gasped and struggles.

Shadow ran to see her groan and twitch on the ground, "What's happening to her?" he ran to her and helps her up.

"Sh-Shadow?" Nebula's glowing purple eyes widen when she saw him.

"Nebula, calm down! I'm here" he makes her look at his ruby red eyes. Nebula purple glowing eyes slowly fades back to normal.

"That's right calm down" Shadow placed his hand on her cheek.

Her dark purple aura around her disappears into thin air, she collapsed onto Shadow's chest from all the energy she used.

"Nebula are you okay?" Shadow asked her and shook her gently.

"I'm fine, Shads" Nebula moans weakly, "You saw it didn't you?"

"Yes, guess that's part of your powers?" Shadow said.

Nebula nods and got up, "Yup, it happens whenever I'm angry"

"Okay, well lets finish class now " Shadow said as he and Nebula goes back inside.

 **xxx**

Later that day, the friends and Nebula watched 'I Robot' starring Will Smith. Nebula snickered at the scene where Del Spooner says 'asshole' in the car.

"Now that's too funny" Nebula snickered.

"Yeah, I wanna be like him" Silver chuckled and folds his arms behind his neck.

"Really?" Blaze looked at him.

"Well I'm not black after all. If I became human I would be black" Silver said but feared he would be considered racist.

"That's impossible. If you were a human, your skin color would look like the color from your muzzle" Nebula said.

"Okay, I see" Silver shrugs and they continue to watch.

After a while Nebula had her head on Shadow's lap.

"Aww….that's cute" Sonic chuckled.

Shadow's left eye twitched and glared at the blue hedgehog for being a doofus.

"Shut up" Shadow glared at him coldly.

"Okay okay, but it's cute still" Sonic looks away. They watched until the movie was finished.


	5. Chapter 5

At Saturday afternoon, Shadow was skateboarding with Nebula at the skate park. They have both not tripped yet and they keep their balance as possible. Nebula tried to glide side to side on the tracks but fell over on her bottom.

"Ow! Oh well at least it was not serious" Nebula winced a bit and got up.

Shadow skates past her and shouted "COWABONGA!"

"Hehe…. let's do it!" Nebula smirks and skates after him.

"YEEEEHAAAAA!"

Shadow looked back and saw Nebula coming after him. He then gets to a round tunnel and spins around it without falling.

"Whoo-hoo!" Shadow whooped in victory.

"Not bad, Shadow!" Nebula chuckled and does something else with her skateboard flip tricks.

She then lands in front of him on her palms but eventually got up.

"Nice move Nebs" Shadow said.

"Thanks" Nebula smirked.

"No problem, lets skate some more" Shadow said and skates away to the tracks and Nebula follows. They are soon joined by other skaters around the place.

But the two hedgehogs didn't mind them and keeps skating around until they had a break at the Ice Cream food court.

"Oh, man!" Shadow cringed his face.

Nebula understood he just had some brain freeze by eating the ice cream.

"Brain freeze?" Nebula asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah" Shadow stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Nebula laughed quietly.

"Yeah I'm fine Nebula. It's just some brain freeze" Shadow said with a chuckle. Nebula giggled at his reaction and licks her ice cream. Once they were finished they skateboarded down the street.

"COWABONGA!" Both hedgehogs shouted and glides down the rail of the stairs at midtown. They quickly dodged the citizens.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" Nebula said.

"Heads up!" Shadow jumped over a few people sitting on a bench and they yelled at him. But he didn't care and skates up to a ditch.

But he didn't care and skates into a ditch with Nebula. Then Shadow turned to see Nebula and he chuckled. But Nebula then saw Amy and Sonic in front of them, not seeing her or Shadow.

"Shadow! Look out!" Nebula screamed.

"Wha-….OUFF!" Shadow bumps into Sonic.

"Ugh!" Nebula bumps into Amy.

"They all fell to the ground and grunts as they roll down the ditch.

"Urgh! Get off me!" Amy pushes Nebula off her. Shadow got off Sonic before he could be pushed off.

"What was that for?!" Sonic asked them angrily.

"Well excuse me Faker! That was by accident!" Shadow growled.

"Me and Sonikku were on a date!" Amy said, dusting off the dirt from her dress.

Nebula's ears drop in sadness that she must've ruined their date.

"I'm sorry Amy, It was just an accident" Nebula said in shame.

"It's alright, Nebula. At least we are fine" Amy got less angry.

Nebula felt too sad by this because she knows that Amy is trying to hide her anger.

"Alright come here Nebula" Amy went up to her, giving her a hug of forgiveness.

Nebula hugged back, "I'm sorry I bumped into you, Amy"

"I understand I forgive you now" Amy said and got out from the hug. Shadow handshakes with Sonic, "I'm sorry for crashing onto you"

"It's okay now Shads. Now let's forget this whole thing for now" Sonic said. The four friends walked together back to their street.

"So you two are a love couple?" Nebula asked.

"Uhhh…. Yeah. Amy sure is a nice girl" Sonic said shyly.

"Aw….. Thanks Sonic" Amy said at hearing what Sonic said about her.

"Amy. There's something I should ask you about" Nebula said.

"What is it?" Amy asked.

"This chipmunk girl, Sally. She said that I made you take Sonic from her. What did she mean by that and why does she hate you?" Nebula asked curiously.

"Well it started with when we were kids, Sally and I where best pals until Sonic arrived, our friendship was dismembered when we were 13" Amy said.

"What happened?" Nebula asked again.

"Sonic broke up with her since she was with other guys. For me Sonic was just too shy until now" Amy added.

"Wow. Now that explains the jealousy in Sally's eyes" Nebula said.

"Yeah, but he loves me back" Amy smiled and nuzzled her cheek against Sonic's chest.

"Hehehe….. Ames" Sonic snickered.

* * *

A while later, Shadow and Nebula are at the playground by themselves having a moment time.

"Yeah, I do fly around sometimes but I can't do that in school. The rules say no using powers" Nebula said, talking about her power of flight.

"I see. I have the power of speed like Sonic's" Shadow said.

"Cool. Anything else?" Nebula asked.

"I got enhanced strength, stamina and chaos spears and control" Shadow said, holding a chaos emerald.

"I see, you really are lucky with those powers" Nebula said. She lifts herself from the ground.

"Whoa. You're flying I see. How fast can you fly?" Shadow asked her.

"Mach 3" Nebula answered.

"Sonic can run at mach 4 or 5" Shadow said.

"That's pretty fast" Nebula said, landing her feet on the ground.

"Yup, I'm almost fast as him" Shadow said.

"Cool. Is there anyone that has the ability to fly? I know Rouge is a bat and she has wings to fly" Nebula asked.

"Tails, Cream and Silver can fly" Shadow said.

"Tails can fly?" Nebula asked curiously.

"He uses his twin-tails to fly like a helicopter like how Cream uses her ears and Silver uses his ESP" Shadow explained.

"Oh okay. That leaves you, Sonic, Amy, Blaze and Knuckles the only ones who can't fly" Nebula said.

"Yup" Shadow said.

"Oh, its 5pm already. I'll see you tomorrow, Shadow" Nebula said.

"Ok bye Nebula" Shadow waved good bye to her and hover-skates his way back home.

 **xxx**

When he arrived he walks up to his room thinking of Nebula. He laid down his bed while thinking. It was now cut off when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hmph" Shadow scoffed and walks out of his bedroom to go answer the door, he opens it and it was….Fiona.

"Hmph, what do you want?" Shadow crossed his arms, not in the mood to see her.

"Where is that new girl?! How dare she took you away from me!" Fiona snarled in anger.

"Hmph, here's a memory flashback; 2 years ago you dumped me for that green asshole and now you suddenly want me back? No, I don't think so, Fiona" Shadow gave her a cold glare.

"I bet she's your girlfriend" Fiona said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shadow shouted.

"What is she to you? She's a freak! You need a better girl like me. We can become popular again" Fiona smirked.

"Shut up! I was popular before but that was in the past! I have changed! Now leave me alone, you whore!" Shadow growled.

"I'll leave you alone until you stay away from the creepy new girl!" Fiona threatened him.  
"Ahem" a voice was heard from behind her back.

"Silver?" Fiona turned to see him standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Get away from my friend" Silver said angrily.

"Now until he agrees to stay away from Nebula!" Fiona growls under her breath.

"No way! She's our friend!" Silver shouted and threw Fiona away with his ESP at the garbage barrels.

"And don't come back!" Shadow yelled. Silver got inside with Shadow and locked the door, "Thank god you saved my ass. I was almost about to lose my temper on that bitch"

"No problem. I don't like her or what Scourge did to Nebula last-…..mmph!" Silver said but got his mouth covered by Shadow's hand.

"Don't say that! I don't wanna hear about it man!" Shadow got mad at Silver for nearly mentioning it.

Silver moved Shadow's hand away, "Nevermind that. Anyways, how did it go with you and Nebula today?" he asked.

"Well we had fun today, we skated together and had ice cream like best friends. She really is good at skating. I really look forward to the school dance" Shadow tells Silver of what they did.

"Cool. When is the school dance? I forget" Silver said.

"I believe it's this Wednesday" Shadow said.

"Got it. So are you and Nebula like boyfriend/girlfriend couple sort of thing?" Silver asked.

"Heck no" Shadow shook his head no.

"You should tell her, man" Silver said, "She seems to like you more. You two would become a great love couple"

"Silver, cut it out" Shadow got annoyed and goes upstairs to his room.

"Whatever, you can't hide it forever" Silver said before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, guys. I was too distracted with the new pokemon game Alpha Sapphire I got last week. Yes, I have beat the final boss but I still have to capture more pokemon that I haven't caught yet. And sadly, I couldn't capture Kyogre because it was too strong and I ran out of pokeballs. So I defeat it. :(**  
 **And I'm still trying to find the other legendary pokemon around the area. I caught Lugia, Rayquaza, Suicune, Raikou, and Heatran.**  
 **I was this close to capture Azel but its move Up Roar was too strong. I need a Master Ball to capture it but I don't have one. I used it on Rayquaza.**  
 **And I'm still trying to find all the Mega Stones.**

 **So here's the chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

At Nebula's house she was doing her homework at the living room. She had some math and art in her homework but now she does math.

She was alone at home while her Aunt was on her way home so they could have dinner together.

"I wonder if Bella is healthy and happy right now from the vet" Nebula wondered, waiting for her Aunt to come home with her dog Bella from the vet.

"Okay, Algebra stuff should be easy for me. I'm not much into math but I can handle this" Nebula said to herself, writing the right answers of the questions. She then put the math-book aside and starts to draw something in her sketchbook. She drew herself and Shadow holding their skateboards.

"Now that's a good memory" Nebula smiled.

She then colored it and closes the sketchbook as she heard a knock on the door. She got out from her room to open the door. It was her Aunt Star with Bella, she looked pretty well. Bella is a non-mobian Jack Russell mix Chihuahua; she's black with white tips on her tail and legs.

"So she's healthy, Aunt Star?" Nebula asked her.

"Yup and she's sure happy to see you again" Aunt Star puts Bella down to let her lick her owner.

"Hehehehe! Hey, Bella! Did you miss me?" Nebula giggled.

"Ruff ruff!" Bella barked and licks her again in the face.

"Hahahahahaha! Sahahap!" Nebula giggled some more and picks Bella up.

"Let's have some dinner for now" Aunt Star said and heads into the kitchen.

"Pasta again?" Nebula asked.

"Yup. Your favorite dinner" Aunt Star said.

Once they were finished with the pasta and the meatballs they ate together while Bella had her dog food.

"Say, how was Shadow today?" Aunt Star asked Nebula.

"Just fine, skated around the park and met Sonic and Amy" Nebula said fiddling her food.

"Ah, that's nice. I'm glad you're getting along with them" Aunt Star said.

"Yeah, they are my true friends. I'm very glad for it" Nebula smiled some.

After dinner, Nebula read a book with Bella.

"Bella, I'm trying to read here" Nebula said to her, but Bella could not stop being cheerful and wanted to play with her owner. Nebula shook her head with a smile and threw a squeak ball to Bella which she follows and bites.

"So tomorrow is Sunday. I wonder what Shadow has in mind" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

The next day, Nebula was on a walk at the street with Bella and it was a cloudy weather that Sunday. Suddenly, Nebula's iPhone got a SMS message and she checked who it was from.

It was a message from Shadow and he wrote _**'Hi Nebula, any plans for today?'**_

Nebula wrote back _**'Not yet Shads'.**_

"Think, Nebs think" Nebula thinks of something to do with Shadow. She then got one and wrote back _ **'How about we go to the carnival at the park?'**_

 _ **'Sure'**_ Shadow wrote back and Nebula continues her walk with Bella at the street. She saw Cream playing with her chao Cheese at their house.

"Heh, she's really a nice girl" Nebula chuckled.

Cream then saw her and waved to her.

"Hi there Nebula!" Cream waved to her from the window.

"Hi Cream" Nebula waved back.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to the park with Bella. Shadow wanted me to go there so I can meet him" Nebula said to her.

"Sounds like fun. Have a great time, Nebula" Cream said.

Nebula waved good bye and keeps walking with Bella down to the park to meet Shadow.

 **xxx**

As she arrived, she saw many people around but Shadow was not shown.

"Hmm….where could he be?" Nebula wondered. All of a sudden, her ears start to twitch lightly, telling her that someone is in the tree and she can tell by the scent of the cologne. She knew that it belonged to Shadow. Nebula smirked and walks up to the tree.

"Hello there!" Shadow popped out from the tree upside down.

"I knew you were there" Nebula chuckled.

Shadow jumped down and placed his hands on his hips, "How did you know?" he asked.

Nebula grinned and points at her ears for the answer.

"Oh right. Are you ready to look around the carnival nearby?" Shadow said and asked her.

"Yup, after I bring Bella back home" Nebula said.

"Bella?" Shadow asked.

"It's my dog" Nebula said, showing Bella to Shadow. She barked happily at him and he knees down to pet her.

"Hi there girl" Shadow said while petting her.

"Ruff! Ruff!" Bella barked and rolls on her back to have some fun.

"Hehehe…..that's too cute" Nebula chuckled at this.

"Yeah" Shadow snickered and they continued their walk through the park with Bella.

Later they arrived back to Nebula's house to leave Bella after a long walk. But Bella really wanted to be with her owner when Aunt Star was gone.

"Bella, Aunt Star will come back soon" Nebula said, "Here, maybe this chew toy will help you not feel lonely" she gave her the chew toy.

Bella wagged her tail happily as she chews on her toy. Nebula locked the door and walks up to Shadow.

"Now let's go to the carnival" Nebula said.

"Okay, it's much cheaper than Twinkle Park I've heard" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

At the carnival, there was plenty of mobians and humans around playing at the games and riding the Ferris wheel.

"Wow, this is what I call fun" Nebula said.

"Yeah, let's try the shooting range" Shadow said, pointing at the shooting range where some where using air-guns to prick some targets.  
Nebula was good at this game but when she looked at Shadow, she was shocked that he's 10 times better than her. He was very fast and he never missed any targets. He then focused on the middle of the target and pulled the trigger, he shot near it but he still got high-score.

Nebula was stunned for a few seconds and she smirked at him, knowing how awesome he is at the shooting range.

"Wow, that was awesome, Shadow" Nebula said to him.

Shadow puts down the gun and smirked back, "Why don't you try?" he asked and handed her an air-gun. But before Nebula can fire, Shadow got his reward for his high-score, a cap saying I love S.Q.

"I love Station Square?" Nebula wondered.

"Yup, now you try to get your reward" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula chuckled and starts the game, waiting for the targets to appear. It then appeared and Nebula focused on not missing the target. She fired but it hit the edge of the target, "Damn it. I missed" she growled lowly.

"Try again, Nebs. You got two shots left" Shadow said. She focused again and then managed to fire at the middle.

"YES!" Nebula said and fires again at the target to hit the middle. Shadow was still watching her shoot.

As soon as she shot all the targets, her prize was a cute Pokémon Fennekin plush doll.

"Good shot, Nebula!" Shadow said.

"Thanks, Shadow. What's next?" Nebula asked while holding her plushie.

"How about... The Ferris wheel? Nah, too romantic. Any ideas?" Shadow was out of ideas.

"Hmm…..how about the water ride?" Nebula smirked.

"Uh yeah, I'm not afraid of the water" Shadow said, scratching his neck.

They walked to the water ride and got in the ride with everyone climbing in as well.

They sat next to each other as the ride starts. They first went through a tunnel full of funny pictures of squirrels and beavers. Nebula suddenly felt her heart beat rapidly when she saw her hand on Shadow's. He saw this too and blushed, making his muzzle pink. They moved their hands apart to hold onto the cart.

"Sorry Shads" Nebula smiled nervously.

"It's okay, but here it com….-AAAAAHHHHHH!" they both screamed as they fell down the slide on the water ride, water splashing all over them.

"Woohoooo! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Nebula laughed.

"Yeah it was!" Shadow said, squeezing out the water from his quills as well did Nebula with her ponytail. They got out from the water ride and they go to get cotton candy together. Nebula felt no danger around right now so far. She looked around the carnival while being close to Shadow having her cotton candy.

 _'Ahhhh…Shadow is so handsome'_ Nebula said in her thoughts.

Shadow did not know what Nebula was thinking about but shrugs. Nebula then thought if she should ask him out or something later, "Say Shadow, got any plans now?" she asked him.

"Not what I know Nebula, we can try the strength meter over there"

"Well, if I use 1/4 of my strength I won't break it" Nebula said and walked over to it.

On the line there was a crocodile that was strong looking and he hits the 'Test Your Strength' machine and he hits it with the hammer hard to make the tiny puck hit the bell.

 ***DING***

The ding sound wasn't loud enough for the crocodile's strength.

"Oh man! It was not loud enough" he groans and walks away. The next one was Knuckles and he rubs his hands together to grab the hammer and he hits it hard.

 ***DIIIIING***

It dinged out loud and he grinned, "Booyah!" he slammed his fists together.

"Nice one, Knuckles" Shadow smirked.

"Thanks Dude, Now is it your turn?" Knuckles asked him.

"Nope. Ladies first" Shadow said, referring to Nebula.

"Yup, stand aside" Nebula said and grabs the hammer, she inhales deeply and hits the machine to make the puck hit the bell really hard.

 ***DIIINNNGGG***

"Ka-booyah!" Nebula smirked in victory.

"That's a good one, Nebs. You're almost strong as I am" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Yup, I'm not trying to brag" Nebula chuckled.

"Now, let's see what I can do" Shadow walked up to test his strength.

"Let's see how strong you are, Shadow" Nebula grinned.

Shadow chuckled with a smirk and gets ready to bash the button of the machine.

He lifts the hammer over his head and he bashed it really hard and the puck almost causes the bell to be knocked off.

The man near the machine got really surprised that three mobians in a row was really strong.

"See, we are really good at this!" Shadow said and walked up to his friends.

"That was badass, Shadow!" Knuckles said with a grin.

"Indeed! Well I thought I was having a bad day" Shadow said.

"Yeah, we had so much fun, Shads" Nebula hugged him.

"Yeah" Shadow hugged her back. They soon pulled apart from the hug.

"Well, how are you and Rouge doing, Knuckles? Is she still flirting with you?" Nebula asked Knuckles.

"Not well, she seduces me" Knuckles blushed.

"Oh, I see" Nebula said.

"Well I got to go now, bye" Knuckles said and walks off.

Shadow and Nebula went for a few more rides until they were done. They sat on a bench and looked at the sun going down at the mountains.

"It's beautiful Shads" Nebula said.

"Yup. Say, do you like day time or night time?" Shadow asked.

"Night time" Nebula said.

"Mmhmm… so do I" Shadow said, fiddling his thumbs. Then he felt his heart beat some.

 _'Man, do I really like her more than a friend?'_ he asked himself in his thoughts.

Nebula was having second thoughts too about Shadow too, _'Should I tell him that I really like him?'_

The two hedgehogs then came out from their thoughts and looked at each other.

"I never felt so alive to have a friend like you, Shadow" Nebula said with a smile.

"Good, I knew you'll have a friend like me. You're much nicer that Fiona" Shadow said, patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Shadow" Nebula said.

In the bushes someone was spying on the two, "Why being with Creepy?" the voice said quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Shadow and Nebula having a moment time with each other. All of a sudden, Nebula's ears starts to twitch rapidly which Shadow noticed this too.

"What is it?" Shadow asked her.

"I sense trouble here. Let's go home" Nebula said with worry.

"Let me guess, robbers?" Shadow guessed, but Nebula shook her head no. Shadow understood and the two walked away from the carnival.

But Nebula still sensed the danger as she and Shadow began to run far away from the carnival and the park.

"Shadow, I have a feeling like we're being watched" Nebula said.

"Don't worry Nebula, we'll go together or we fight whoever it is" Shadow said, cracking his knuckles.

They both stand close together and had their fists up in the air.

"Come out here!" Shadow shouted.

"Show yourself!" Nebula yelled. Then the stranger showed to be Fiona the fox.

"What are you doing here Fiona?!" Shadow snarled with an angry glare at the red fox.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from her?!" Fiona said angrily.

"She's not dangerous and mean, Fiona. You are the one who is going too far!" Shadow said.

"Why the hell are you following us, Fiona?" Nebula asked.

"To make you stay away from him!" Fiona said.

Shadow stands in front of Nebula with bravery, "You're not touching her! Now just back away!" he said angrily.

"Fine! But I won't give up!" Fiona growls and walks away with angry steps.

"Finally. But what is she really up to?" Nebula wondered.

"I suppose she wants me back or that she knows what's gonna happen" Shadow said, holding Nebula close.

She hides her face in Shadow's chest fur, "You and her were once a couple?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she dumped me for that green asshole. I left her group and became friends with the good guys, the ones you met" Shadow said.

"That's the right thing you did, Shadow. She didn't listen to her heart" Nebula looked up on Shadow.

"I know. Now she wants me back but I am not gonna let that happen" Shadow said.

"I guess so. But now I got to get back home" Nebula said and is about to leave until Shadow did something to her surprise. He kissed her on the lips. Nebula's eyes widen but then closed them and kissed back.

Shadow wraps his arms around her waist while Nebula cups his face. Then they pulled from the kiss for air.

"…..Aaahh….." Nebula sighs dreamily from the kiss which really stunned her.

"My god that felt good" Shadow said with a blush on his face.

"I have to admit I had weird feelings for you since you supported me" Nebula said.

"Same here. There's something called love comes from the heart" Shadow said.

"I thought the same too. You just read my mind" Nebula smiled.

"Really? Then let's go back home now shall we?" Shadow said, holding her hand.

"Sure" she nods as they walked down the street.

Once they arrived to Nebula's house, the blue-violet hedgehog was too happy that she found her true lover. She gladly accepts to be Shadow's girlfriend.

"I'm very glad that we hanged out today Shadow" Nebula said and hugged him.

"Me too, Nebs" Shadow said and hugged her back.

They soon pulled apart and looked at each other's eyes. Nebula's was like diamonds for Shadow's crimson eyes.

"You are beautiful, Nebula" Shadow said with a smooth voice.

"Thanks Shadow, I love you" Nebula hugged him again.

"I love you too Nebs" Shadow said. As they hugged, their tails wagged.

"Oh, your tail is wagging" Nebula giggled.

Shadow then gets shocked for what she said, "It is?" he asked.

"Yup. Don't worry, its normal" Nebula said.

Shadow smiled sweetly and they eskimo-kissed each other with their noses.

"Well uh, I got to go home now Nebula. See you tomorrow" Shadow said.

"See you too. Bye Shads" she said and closes the door.

Shadow hover-skates back home; never in his entire life had he felt so happy to have the true girl be the one in his heart.

"I can't believe it, I just confessed my love for real" Shadow said to himself, he looked back at Nebula's house but didn't see where he was going. He crashed onto Silver!

 ***THUD***

"Ugh! How many times are you gonna bump into me, Shadow?" Silver groaned from the impact. He gets really annoyed like the last time when Shadow bumped into him a few times last year.

"None, I was looking back at Nebula's house. Nebula and I were at the carnival today" Shadow said and got up.

Silver got up too, dusting himself off, "Really? Did you kiss? Please tell me you did" he got too excited, in a girly reaction way when girls squeal in happiness.

Shadow looked at both sides to make sure no one was there. He then spoke out, "Yes, we just confessed our love. I can still feel the taste of her lips" Shadow said.

Silver smirked, "I knew you had feelings for her. So cute!" he squealed like a girl.

"Silver, you're acting girly again!" Shadow got really annoyed.

"Damn it!" Silver shuts himself up, "I really gotta stop acting so girly" he grumbles.

Shadow chuckled, "I can see why Blaze says that you're naïve" he crossed his arms.

Silver rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Yeah, I know. But that's what she likes about me"

"Really? Good. Well I got to head back home now, Silver. Bye" Shadow said as he continues to hover-skate back home. Silver shook his head while snickering, he then walks back home.

When Shadow arrived back home he walked upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed thinking of Nebula again.

"Now I have to think what to do with her at Wednesday school dance. I got time to think of something during Monday and Tuesday" Shadow said to himself.

"But I got to protect her from my enemies" he added.

* * *

The next day it was Monday morning, Shadow was skateboarding to school again and sees his friends on the way.

"Heads up guys!" Shadow yelled and jumps over his friends while they dodged him.

"WHOA!" they all gasped.

"Ha, you missed!" Sonic smirked.

"I know" Shadow smirked back, getting of his skateboard and decides to walk with them to school.

"Hey Shadow, how did it go for you and Nebula?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Pretty well, we were at the carnival yesterday and had fun" Shadow replied.

"Uh huh? Did you two try the water glide? I'm afraid of water you know" Sonic guessed.

"Yup and we also tried out the strength machine" Shadow said.

"I see. Tails and I were spending time on playing with our PS3" Sonic said; Tails nodded at this.

"Interesting. Now let's get to class, guys. We don't want to get marked tardy again" Shadow said.

"Yeah, let's go guys" they walked to the entrance and goes to their classroom where Vanilla awaited them. She checked the clock and they were in good time.

"I'm glad you are all in time for class, cause today we are gonna watch a documentary about history" Vanilla said, bringing in the projector.

Amy reaches up her hand for a question, "What kind of documentary?" she asked.

"About the 30,000-10,000 B.C when cave men and ancient animals roamed around the world" Vanilla explained and turned on the projector, the class and her watched when ancient animals like the cave bear attacked some deer for food.

It then showed how mammoths could have lived in herds like modern day elephants and defending their calves from prehistoric lions. Amy was herself drawing herself and Sonic as a pink and blue mammoth pair holding each other's trunks like holding hands. Sonic notices this and smiled sweetly, but they had to focus on the video. The narrator of the video tells them about how a saber-toothed cat could have attacked their prey.

"This large cat could have used their long fangs to stab their enemies like a dagger in the neck. Their jaws could open their jaws 65 degrees" the narrator said and showed a skull of a Smilodon opening the jaws that way.

"Wow, I would not meet those" Silver said quietly to himself.

 **xxx**

Soon, class was done and they all go to their next class. Shadow had gym class and he sure was gonna be happy to see Nebula in gym class, but still a little worried that his enemies will be there. He goes in the boys' locker room to get changed into his sports outfit.

"Hey, Shads. Ready to get your legs pumping?" Sonic said, referring to that they're going to do a race at the track.

"Yep, I'm always ready" Shadow said. After the guys were done dressing up they got out to the track field with the girls.

Shadow saw Fiona and Sally arguing with the violet-blue hedgehog and he sure wasn't too happy to see his two enemies bothering his girlfriend.

"Hmph, I don't need to listen to your mouth, foxy and chipmunk! And brush your teeth next time! You two smell like cigarettes" Nebula scoffed and walks away.

"Uh do I?" Sally got confused and smells her own breath, to which she did a disgusted face.

"Yes, now we better outsmart her in the race Sal" Fiona scoffs in anger. The class got in position at the tracks as the coach approaches.

"Alright class, we warm up by running 3 rounds around the tracks!" the coach said and takes out the whistle pipe.

"Get ready...set...GO!" the coach blew the whistle pipe and the whole class began to run at the tracks, Shadow and Sonic where the fastest ones along with Scourge, though that they are using 1/4 of their speed.

The others were behind them and Nebula was very close to her true friends to not get in trouble with her rivals, but Fiona got closer and pushes her out in the way, making Nebula almost lost her balance. But the blue-violet hedgehog didn't give up and continues to run. The coach was keeping an eye on them and checked the timer; one round passed.

Shadow was making sure that Scourge or the bad girls Fiona and Sally won't do anything harmful on Nebula.

"Alright, Nebula sure is alright now and the coach sees everything so they won't get her" Shadow said in his thoughts. Sonic ran past him and Scourge followed soon after.

"Come on, Shads! Is that all you got?!" Sonic laughed.

"Hmph!" Shadow scoffs and began to run faster, running up to Scourge and Sonic with an evil grin on his face.

"I'm just getting warmed up" Shadow grinned.

After doing all the rounds the class took a break.

"Phew, that was a tough run" Rouge swipes her forehead, she then drinks from her water bottle.

"Yeah, I'm pretty warmed up, literally" Blaze panted out. Amy was drinking from her water bottle while staring at Sonic. Anime hearts was hovering over her head.

Nebula was sitting on the bleachers with Shadow, "Man, you and Sonic are really fast"

"Yup, we are almost equals, Scourge is a bit slower" Shadow said.

"I see, but you are only fast with these shoes on?" Nebula guessed, referring to the hover-shoes.

"Exactly, without them I would stumble" Shadow said.

Nearby Knuckles did some stretching with the coach.

"Good job Knuckles, keep going" the coach said to him.

Knuckles then did push-ups 30 times until Rouge steps in front of him with a sly smirk on her face. Knuckles looked up and got distracted so he loses his balance on the ground, crashing his nose on the concrete.

"Rouge, don't bother him please" the coach said.

"Sorry, coach" Rouge chuckled seductively.

Knuckles got up with a glare; holding his nose since it was bleeding.

"Rouge, you broke my nose again!" Knuckles growled.

"It's not my fault. You could not stop staring at my hourglass figure" Rouge said.

Knuckles' muzzle blushed red, "You're batty!"

But Rouge simply chuckled at his reaction and walks away to join the other girls. Knuckles was still glaring at her for distracting him.


	8. Chapter 8

After gym class, Shadow and Nebula have biology class together along with Blaze and Silver. But Shadow knew that Scourge is gonna be in the class, so he'll make sure that he keeps an eye on that green moron from doing anything stupid to Nebula.

Right now the teacher gave them each book about reptiles like crocodiles, lizards, snakes etc.

"Alright class, turn to the page about snakes. If you have any questions ask me" the teacher said. Nebula read about the anaconda snake, the heaviest and largest snake on Earth. She reaches up her hand after reading some about it.

"Question, do anacondas eat humans?" Nebula asked.

"There was no record of an anaconda swallowing a human. But it's a possibility it can. But I highly doubt that it can't swallow an adult human" the teacher said.

"Okay, it says that they are capable to swallow a pig" Nebula said.

"Oh, I forgot to tell if the prey is crushed by its death hug they can swallow an animal in the size of a pig or jaguar" the teacher added.

After the class read about snakes, they were allowed to have a closer look on non-venomous snakes. Shadow and Nebula were having a Ball Python on their table. It was very calm and didn't bite.

"Hmmm, very smooth skin and pupils are slits" Shadow said as he looked closer on the head.

Nebula opens the tank to hold the snake, "It's a Ball Python" she said.

"I see, the females can be longer than the males" Shadow said, seeing that the snake is an male.

"Yup, he sure is a good boy at not attacking us" Nebula said, looking at the snake wrapped around on her arm.

"You're not scared of snakes?" Shadow asked.

"Nope. But I don't know if it's possible for mobian hedgehogs to be immune to venom" Nebula said.

"Possibly but non-mobian hedgehogs are along with the mongoose" Shadow said, touching the snake's scales.

"True. Have you ever seen any-….AHHH!" Nebula screamed at the Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula that crawled on her left leg, she kicked it off and slowly flies up near the ceiling to get away from that freaky spider. Everyone else but Scourge screamed too.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Scourge laughed too hard and that he was the one that released the spider to scare her.

"SCOURGE!" Nebula yelled and got down with an angry glare.

"Hehehehehe! Scaredy hedgehog" Scourge laughed, but not for long when the teacher saw the whole thing.

"Scourge, you do that again and I tell your parents!" the teacher said sternly.

Silver stopped the tarantula with his ESP powers from running around the classroom and to prevent from biting the classmates with deadly venom in its fangs, "Damn! This is too dangerous to keep a spider in the class. What should we do with it?"

"Put it here" the teacher held out a glass-box for the spider. Silver lowered it down and the teacher closed the lid.

"Phew, god I hate spiders" Nebula sighs in relief and floats down to her seat next to Shadow.

"I knew something would happen" Nebula said under her breath.

"Yeah. But let's keep going with the lesson" Shadow said as the rest of the class continues the lesson.

 **xxx**

After class, Shadow and Nebula was walking in the hallway together.

"I can't believe that green jerk tried to humiliate me again" Nebula said.

"Yeah, I do believe that he'll be grounded for a week" Shadow said.

"I hope so too. Where the hell did he get that damn spider?" Nebula said.

"It's the school's spider for other projects" Shadow explained.

"Oh okay, but isn't it supposed to be picked up by teachers allowance?" she asked.

"Yes, those are the rules" Shadow nodded. They then saw Blaze walking with books in her arms.

"Hey, Blaze" Nebula said.

"Hey, Nebula. Are you okay from what happened in biology class?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. And I tell you one thing. Shadow and I are together" Nebula said.

"Really? That's great to hear" Blaze said.

"Hey, Blaze. Hey, Nebula and Shadow" Silver walks in.

"Hey, Silver" Nebula said and goes up to him, giving him a hug but it was too tight when she didn't realize it, "Thank you for getting rid of that spider!"

"Urgh! No worries but I...can't breathe!" Silver gasped for air.

Nebula releases him from the hug and smiled nervously, "Sorry"

"It's okay. Ahem, I'm in the mood to support someone if I'm not too naive" Silver clears his throat after regaining breath.

"That's cool" Nebula said and walks to the school garden with Shadow. Silver and Blaze walked to the library to return the books.

 **xxx**

At the school garden Tails was playing with Cream.

They were playing tag and right now Tails is it. He ran after Cream for fun and then tagged her.

"Tag! You're it!" Tails said and ran from Cream. She ran after him while giggling. Then Tails trips over and Cream jumps on his twin-tails.

"TAG!" Cream catches his twin-tails and he got up.

"Alright let's take a break" Tails said and they sat on the grass.

 **xxx**

As morning turns to noon, Nebula and her friends were having lunch together at the cafeteria. Nebula simply had an apple for lunch, not in the mood to buy food since they don't taste good.

"No offense, girls. I'm just not into girly girl things. I'm just a bit of a tomboy I guess" Nebula said.

"I used to be a fan girl for Sonikku, but I stopped being fan-girlish when my heart told me to be mature" Amy said.

"Interesting" Nebula said, taking a bite of her apple.

"Well I guess Shadow is the right boy for you" Blaze peeked out next to Amy.

"Yeah, he's so nice, kind and caring. But yet he has a temper" Nebula said.

"Nice, I have not been planning on dating with Silver yet, but he sure gives me a purple flower each time we meet at my house. Aww… I can picture that right now" Blaze said dreamily.

"You really have a romantic time with Silver I see" Rouge pats Blaze's shoulder.

"Say Nebula, wanna hang out with us girls at town? Like go shopping or what?" Rouge asked Nebula.

"Hmm…okay" Nebula agreed.

"You don't have to if you want, it's your decision" Rouge added.

"Well….it's just different when it comes to girl shopping. You know, like girls like to buy clothes, make-up and stuff. But I think it would be nice to find a prom dress for me because I'm not very good with dresses that I like" Nebula said.

"Don't worry Nebula, we'll find something for you" Amy said holding her shoulder; making her smile a bit.

"Thanks, guys" Nebula smiled.

 **xxx**

After school, Nebula and the girls went shopping in the dress store to find a perfect prom dress for Nebula. And of course, heel shoes too. If they can find one that is small since she's petit.

"Something casual. Like Lara's dress from the game Tomb Raider Legend" Nebula said.

"Okay, its right over there" a staff-member pointed at where she could find the dress in the store.

"Oh, thanks" Nebula walks over to where to take out one dress that she was talking about. It was about her size and she smiled.

"Well you can try it now, Nebs" Blaze said.

"Okay, I'll be done in a few minutes" Nebula said as she walks in to the changing room to try the dress. The other girls waited outside.

After a few minutes of changing, Nebula came out in a black dress. The girls gasped at how beautiful she looked.

"Wow, Shadow's gonna like that" Amy squealed in happiness.

Nebula blushed and smiled at the thought of how Shadow will react when he sees her in that dress, "He'll probably be stunned. Now for the heel shoes"

Rouge found a perfect heel shoes for Nebula. It was a black leather pointy toe high heels, "What about this one, girl?" she asked.

"That looks perfect, Rouge" Nebula said. She tried them on and checks herself in the mirror; they suited the suit pretty well. She tried to walk with them without tripping over.

"So what do you think?" Blaze asked her.

"They are so fabulous" Nebula said and looks at herself at the mirror.

 **xxx**

With Shadow, he was shopping with the boys to find their perfect tuxedos for the dance on Wednesday.

They walked into another store and checked different colored tuxedos.

"How about this one?" Sonic held out a white one.

Shadow looks at it and shook his head, "No, it's not my style"

"Okay, well how about this one?" Silver picked out a black colored one.

"Perfect" Shadow grinned.

"Go and try it" Silver hands it over and Shadow goes in to the changing room to try it on. He also put on a white shirt underneath the tuxedo. He looks at himself in the mirror and placed his hands on his hips.

"Hmmm, I look badass" Shadow said. He came out from the changing room and the guys saw him in it.

"Dude, you look awesome" Silver said, very excited.

"Yeah thanks, now how let's try a bow tie" Shadow said.

"Black or red like your ruby eyes?" Sonic teased.

"I'll say red, Faker" Shadow said while glaring at Sonic. They go to try the tie for his tuxedo. They checked if they had the right colors for him.

Shadow then picked out the red bow tie and tried it on. But it didn't suit the tuxedo so he chooses another, a crimson colored bow-tie.

"This will work" Shadow smirked and put it on around his neck.

"That doesn't look so bad, let's go pay for it" Sonic said. They go to pay for the tuxedo and bow-tie.

After paying for the tuxedo and bowtie they go to the food court to have lunch. They saw that the girls were there as well.

"Hi there, boys" Rouge waved to them.

"Hi girls" Shadow waved back.

Knuckles scoffed and sits next to Rouge, still being a tempered echidna as usual.

Rouge then pinches his cheeks in a funny way, "Who's the grumpy echidna Knuckie boy?" she teased but Knuckles waved her hands away from his face.

"Please stop, Rouge" Knuckles said angrily.

"Sh… sh…., Don't lose it my echidna bomb" Rouge teases him. Silver was next to Blaze and Amy with Sonic having a talk together.

"Are you guys excited for the prom on Wednesday?" Silver asked Blaze, Sonic and Amy.

"We sure are and I can't wait dance with Sonikku" Amy said sweetly. Sonic blushes since he might get nervous for dancing with Amy.

"Uh yeaah, I guess" Sonic said shyly, rubbing his neck.

Then Blaze placed her hand on Silver's shoulder and whispers something to him.

"Oh, really? Yes we should" Silver heard what Blaze whispered.

Tails and Cream where having a talk for themselves and Cream showed him a flower she's gonna have on at the prom.

"Wow, that looks great on you Cream. I like it" Tails said.

"Awww thanks Tails. You're so kind" Cream giggled cutely.

Shadow was also having a moment talk with Nebula about the Wednesday prom, "So this is your first time?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can dance well" Nebula said, rubbing her arm.

"I'll help you with that Nebula. You can trust me" Shadow held her hands.

"Okay. I got nothing to worry now unless our enemies try to humiliate me again at the prom. My ears will warn me" Nebula said.

"That's my girl" Shadow smirked. They then shared their French fries with ketchup.


	9. Chapter 9

**Man, I can't remember much of Algebra ever since graduated high school in 2011.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was Tuesday morning and Shadow drove his Ducati Monster motorcycle to school; and of course he always wears his motorcycle helmet when driving his bike. He went to the school entrance and parks his ride in the parking lot, removing his helmet and puts it in his backpack.

He walked to the entrance through the hallway to his locker. He unlocked his locker and put his backpack in it. On the locker he had a picture of him and Nebula together. He smiled a bit and closes it.

"Hey, goth boy. I can't wait for us to dance tomorrow" Fiona leaning on the side of the lockers with her arms crossed.

Shadow didn't say anything; he closed his locker and glares at the red fox, "Hmph, you're not my date for the dance. I suggest you stay away from me"

"Come on, Shadsy. I'm a lot better than that creepy new girl" Fiona growled, trying to get him to be his girlfriend again.

"You're wrong! Nebula is a lot nicer and caring. You are just selfish and a slut. You only care about popularity, not me!" he hissed angrily.

"Oh, yeah? How long are you gonna protect her? She'll simply lose control of her anger like last time. Just like Sonic" Fiona chuckled evilly.

"Hmph, Nebula is different from him. Also, Nebula is not a damsel in distress too. So bye Fiona" Shadow said and walks away.

Fiona glared at him as he walks away, "Just wait until tomorrow, I will get you"

Shadow was having algebra class and his friends were there too, even his friendly rival Sonic. Tails happens to be a genius in algebra. But Shadow has his own mind on math. He focused on figuring out answers on the numbers. He marked some with an X if it's wrong answer.

"Okay, The square root of 6561 is...81" Shadow said quietly.

He then goes to next one.

"Divide 7x2 + 5x - 9 is...7x - 9" Shadow wrote down the next one.

"And Divide -255x3 + 81x2 + 283x - 25

17x - 2 Is... -15x2 + 3x + 17;" he marked it with an X in case it's wrong answer.

 **xxx**

After he was done, the algebra teacher collects the classmates' work to correct them all later on. The bell rings and Shadow is on his way to music class.

Once he was there he was gonna practice on playing the electric guitar this time. He picks it up and plugs it to the speakers. The class had earpieces as well did the teacher along with Shadow. He fiddled with the strings for a moment until he starts to play 'Simple and Clean' Hikari rock version.

With each tone on the guitar, he swings his quills around like a rockstar. He played it harder and harder and then less harder. He really seems to feel the music flow through him. He even glides on the floor on his knees, finishing the song.

The classmates cheered wildly for him, even Nebula did too.

"Thank you guys. Who's next?" Shadow asked his classmates.

"I am" Sonic said, taking out his Underground guitar and stands in front of them, ready to play. He began to play the song 'Slow Ride' with his guitar and did some awesome moves like swing his head and tapping his foot on the floor.

Amy was too overjoyed to see her blue boyfriend acting like a rock-star.

He even spins around with the guitar as he played and finished doing a Gene Simmons by sticking out his tongue.

"WHOOOHOOO!" he howled and stops playing the guitar. He walks back to his seat which is next to Amy.

"You did well Sonikku" Amy smiled at him.

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said.

It was now Silver's turn and he takes out his electric guitar to play. He played the song version of 'Blow Me Away' by Breaking Benjamin.

Silver bowed and swings his quills while playing the guitar and rapidly played on the strings making a loud tone on it. He then hit the strings with a swipe and the tones of the music got louder or lower.

Blaze was too overjoyed like Amy, watching her boyfriend playing the guitar.

"Oh man, he's so awesome" Blaze said in her mind, watching him play until he was done playing after the final tone. He walked up to his seat and placed the guitar aside.

"Good work, Silver. You're getting better I see" the music teacher said, "Now class. Today you'll be in partners and I want you to choose any songs you like and put it into your own music tones. Good luck"

Shadow and Nebula were partners, too bad for Fiona she wasn't quick so she partners with her boyfriend Scourge.

"So what songs do you like best?" Nebula asked.

"Well…..'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence. And I was also wondering if you're good at singing" Shadow said.

"Sometimes" Nebula said.

Shadow and Nebula walks up to the stage and takes out their instruments; Shadow his electric guitar and Nebula with the electric keyboards. They began playing 'Bring Me To Life' in instrumental.

Nebula starts out by playing the music notes from the song. Shadow loved that music tone from the song that is playing by Nebula.

He then began playing on his guitar when the music in the song gets more epic. Nebula liked how good Shadow was at playing the electric guitar. They then began to sing the song together with Nebula starting.

 **Nebula:** _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Shadow plays his guitar and says, 'Wake Me Up' along with Nebula.

 **Nebula:** _Wake me up inside_

 **Shadow:** _I can't wake up_

 **Nebula:** _Wake me up inside_

 **Shadow:** _Save me_

 **Nebula:** _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **Shadow:** _Wake me up_

 **Nebula:** _Bid my blood to run_

 **Shadow:** _I can't wake up_

 **Nebula:** _Before I come undone_

 **Shadow:** _Save me_

 **Nebula:** _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **Nebula:** _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life_

They sang together. The classmates were impressed but not Scourge and Fiona. They really want to make their lives miserable.

 **Shadow:** _Wake me up_

 **Nebula:** _Wake me up inside_

 **Shadow:** _I can't wake up_

 **Nebula:** _Wake me up inside_

 **Shadow:** _Save me_

 **Nebula:** _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **Shadow:** _Wake me up_

 **Nebula:** _Bid my blood to run_

 **Shadow:** _I can't wake up_

 **Nebula:** _Before I come undone_

 **Shadow:** _Save me_

 **Nebula:** _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 **Nebula:** _Bring me to life_

 **Shadow:** _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_

 **Nebula:** _Bring me to life_

 **Nebula:** _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 **Shadow:** _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 **Nebula:** _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 **Shadow:** _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 **Nebula:** _Bring me to life_

The song was getting more epic and intense as they sang together. The Teacher noticed their singing voices suits together.

"They are great dude" Silver whispered to Sonic.

"Yeah they sure are" Sonic agreed.

 **Shadow:** _Wake me up_

 **Nebula:** _Wake me up inside_

 **Shadow:** _I can't wake up_

 **Nebula:** _Wake me up inside_

 **Shadow:** _Save me_

 **Nebula:** _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 **Shadow:** _Wake me up_

 **Nebula:** _Bid my blood to run_

 **Shadow:** _I can't wake up_

 **Nebula:** _Before I come undone_

 **Shadow:** _Save me_

 **Nebula:** _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 **Shadow:** _I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!_

 **Nebula:** _Bring me to life!_

Shadow and Nebula finished singing the song. The class applauded and they bow for them.

"That was fantastic, Mr. Shadow and Miss Emerald! Well done!" the teacher clapped.

"Thank you" both said in unison and got down the stage. Their friends were very happy at this.

"You two are awesome!" Amy cheered.

"Thanks, Amy" they both said.

 **xxx**

After music class was over, they head to the cafeteria to have lunch. Shadow simply has a hot dog with ketchup; Nebula also had a hotdog too. She prefers to have ketchup on it since she hates mustard.

Knuckles was having his sandwich; that was until he got something hit on the back of his head, "Ow! What the!" he saw that it was Rouge's wing.

"Sorry" Rouge smiled nervously.

"Hmph, don't flap your batty wings on me, Rouge!" Knuckles scoffed.

"I said sorry okay" Rouge shook her head and sat next to him. Tails was sitting with his best friend Sonic and had a talk about Wednesday.

"Are you really gonna dance with Amy, Sonic?" Tails asked Sonic.

"Yeah, but I'm kinda too shy still. It's the very first time" Sonic said with a slightly pale face.

"Sonic, you'll do just fine. Don't stress yourself" Tails said.

"Okay I will Tails. I guess you're with Cream"

"Cream and I are just friends right now, I need to know the time I can confess to her" Tails said. Then Amy came to their table with her food-tray.

"Can I sit here?" Amy asked.

"Yeah sure Ames" Sonic said and Amy sat in front of him. She flickers her green eyes with love for a moment and Sonic sighs in love.

Nearby Sally was watching them with jealously, "You damn pinky" she said to herself quietly.

* * *

 **I don't own any of the songs.**

 **I once tried to play the guitar but my hands and fingers were too small to play the strings. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the song.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After school was done, Nebula called her aunt to ask her if she can bring Shadow to her house. Aunt Star agrees to let her niece bring him along since she's very happy to have someone to trust.

Nebula got in her car and Shadow puts on his helmet to start his bike.

They drove after each other until they arrived at Nebula's house. Shadow parked his bike in front of the house. Nebula has parked her car in front of the garage and turns off her car as she got out, closing the door and locks it.

They went inside and Nebula closed the door behind her. Bella ran up to Shadow and got too excited to see him the second time.

"Ruff ruff!" Bella barked happily and jumps.

"Oh, hehehehe! Hi there Bella" Shadow petted her and she wags her tail rapidly. Then Bella goes to Nebula and she kneels down to let Bella lick her face.

"Hehehehe…. Bella" Nebula giggled.

Soon, Nebula brings Shadow downstairs to her basement full of games and activities.

"So, ready to practice our dance for the prom?" Nebula asked Shadow. Shadow nodded and walks up to her, taking her hands.

"I'm always ready Nebs" Shadow said.

Nebula puts her arms around Shadow's neck; Shadow puts his arms around her waist. They both blushed a bit but didn't care since they're a couple.

Then they started their practice at pair-dancing as classic romantic music was played. They were like going around in circles while dancing. Shadow twirled her and pulls her back in, waltzing around in the basement room.

"Ready for the dip move?" Shadow asked.

Nebula nodded for a yes and Shadow dips her to his knees while she tilts her head back and then looks up at him.

"You're so beautiful" Shadow smirked and pulled her back up.

Nebula giggled again and had her nose close to his, "And you're so handsome" she said.

They continued to dance practice and they were getting better each time. Shadow even showed that he could do the moonwalk for Nebula and she thinks he looked cool doing that.

"C'mon Lady!" Shadow mimics Michael Jackson and did some dance moves like him too.

"Impressive Shads, now it's my turn" Nebula smirked, "I'm not much of a rapper but this song sounds cool" she said and puts on the song '1, 2 Step' by Ciara. She starts dancing while Shadow watches.

 _Ladies and gentlemen (Ladies and gentlemen)_

 _This is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) productshizzle,_

 _Missy (Missy),_

 _The princess is here,_

 _(She's here) Ciara, This beat is_

He saw how she moves her belly before she made moves with her arms by staring with pointing front and back and at the sides. She made a T-pose and moves her shoulders by stepping on the floor, she turns her head at one side and steps sideways to then holds her hands together and held them over her head and then to the right.

 _Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,_

 _Work my body so melodic,_

 _This beat flows right through my chest,_

 _Everybody ma and pappi came to party,_

 _Grab somebody, work your body, work your body,_

 _Let me see you 1,2 step_

 _Rock it, don't stop it,_

 _Everybody get on the floor,_

 _Wake the party up,_

 _We about to get it on,_

 _(Let me see ya'll)_

 _1,2 step,_

 _(I love it when ya'll)_

 _1,2 step_

 _(Everybody)_

 _1,2 step,_

 _We about to get it on_

She then turned to the left side and then at the front and forms the hand like a pistol. Then she stretches her arms in the air and places her hands on the hips stepping forward, continuing with walking two steps aside and crossing her legs and side to side with a turning. She also made a kick and spins around stretching her right arm out. After that she did some robot moves by moving her elbows from left to right.

 _Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,_

 _(Jazze made it),_

 _So retarded, top charted,_

 _Ever since the day I started,_

 _Strut my stuff,_

 _And yes I flaunt it,_

 _Goodies make the boys jump on it_

 _(Jump on it),_

 _No I can't control myself,_

 _Now let me do my 1,2 step_

She also stood still for a moment moving her feet and goes forward to the left and kneels down shaking her body, then tilting her head back and goes forward moving her left arm slowly and spreads out both seconds later. Then holding her arms together spinning them around kneeing up.

 _It don't matter to me,_

 _We can dance slow_

 _(Ladies and gentlemen),_

 _Whichever way the beats drop,_

 _Our bodies will go_

 _(I like this ah),_

 _So swing it over here,_

 _Mr. DJ (Hey,Hey),_

 _And we will, we will rock you up_

 _It don't matter to me,_

 _We can dance slow_

 _(Dance slow yeah),_

 _Whichever way the beats drop,_

 _Our bodies will go,_

 _So swing it over here,_

 _Mr. DJ (Ladies and gentlemen),_

 _And we will, we will rock you,_

 _Let's shake_

After some moves she placed her palms on her knees and moves them in and out, then pointing forward, following with bowing and stretching her arms out again. Shadow was stunned seeing her being a good dancer while the song plays.

 _I shake it like jello,_

 _And make the boys say hello,_

 _Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat_

 _(Rocking the beat),_

 _I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,_

 _But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),_

 _Because I'm 5 foot 2,_

 _I wanna dance with you,_

 _And I'm sophisticated fun,_

 _I eat fillet mignon,_

 _And I'm nice and young,_

 _Best believe I'm number one_

 _(Whoa)_

She does the same thing from the start 'Rock it' verse and keeps going with the exact move. Once she did that she does a finish pose with her arms crossed and smirks at Shadow.

 _This is for the hearing impaired,_

 _A Jazze Pha production_

The song ends and Shadow was just too stunned to see her dance like that.

"Wow, that was amazing Nebula. You sure are a real dancer" Shadow said.

"Thank you, Shadow. That was nice thing you said to me" Nebula smiled.

"No problem, Nebula. Let's get back upstairs to the living room" Shadow said.

They both walked up to the living room where Bella was sleeping in her dog bed pillow while Aunt Star was watching the show 'Dancing with the Stars' on TV.

"Mind if we join?" Nebula asked her Aunt.

"I don't mind, Nebula" Aunt Star said as Shadow and Nebula sat next to her.

After a while watching, Nebula rests her head on Shadow's chest-fur.

Shadow blushed some at seeing his girlfriend getting sleepy. She closed her eyes and Shadow saw how cute she looked in her sleep.

"I'll carry her to her room" Shadow tells Aunt Star.

"Okay" Aunt Star said. Shadow gently picks Nebula up in bridal style and walks upstairs with her to her room. Once he was there he placed her on the bed.

"See you tomorrow….Shadow…." Nebula yawned and went to sleep.

"Same for you Nebula" Shadow said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left. She rubbed against the spot where he kissed him. After saying good bye to Aunt Star and Bella, Shadow went outside and gets on his motorcycle to ride back home.


	11. Chapter 11

It was now Wednesday morning and all the students are getting to school and goes to their lockers to grab their books and stuff for class.

Amy was super happy that Sonic finally had the guts to ask her out for the prom tonight.

"Oh Sonikku, I just can't wait to see you at the prom" Amy sighs sweetly. But then she got grabbed by a hand and pushed against the locker, it was an angry Sally.

"You dare wanting to dance with Sonic?!" Sally said angrily.

"Yes, you just want to do it your own selfish interests. You were never his" Amy said.

"Well I tell you something, if you don't stay away from him I'll mess up your dress!" Sally growled.

"Knock it off, Sally! If Monkey Khan finds out that you're trying get Sonic back he'll be heartbroken!" Amy said.

"He'll never find out. But I'm telling you this, stay away from my Sonic!" Sally warned.

"Ahem!" a voice said from behind Sally.

"Sonikku!" Amy smiled at the sight of him but Sally was frightened that Sonic heard it all.

"Well Sally Acorn, up to your old tricks I see" Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"Uh...I was just joking, pretending to act like a bully" Sally lied.

"Oh, really? Was she joking, Ames?" Sonic asked his pink girlfriend.

"No" Amy shook her head.

"Well guess what Sal? You were never my girlfriend and you'll never be" Sonic said to Sally.

"Hmph, have it your way!" Sally huffs in anger and walks away.

"She's never gonna give up. She has her own boyfriend" Amy sighs.

"I know Ames, but I'll be there with you. You're so sweet" Sonic said.

"You too Sonikku" Amy said.

 **xxx**

Nearby Rouge was opening her own locker to apply lipstick in order to look attractive to Knuckles. She looks at herself in a mirror.

"Hiya Knuckie, how do I look?" Rouge said seductively to Knuckles, twirling her hair a bit.

"Y-y-you look great" Knuckles stuttered.

"Hehehe… You're too cute when you stutter" Rouge giggled.

"I'm not cute!" Knuckles blushed a darker red.

Rouge then places a smooch on his cheek, causing his head to explode in a comical manner.

"….Ahhh…..Uhh….." Knuckles goes in a dreamy trance which was really goofy.

Rouge giggled at his reaction and walks away swaying her hips. Knuckles was still in a lovey dovey trance.

 **xxx**

Nebula was at her locker getting her books and stuff for class; that was until her ears twitched in alarm when she heard a flirty male voice behind her.

"Hey, babe" it was Scourge.

Nebula growled lowly and turns around, "Go away, pervert"

"What's the matter? Shadow made you tougher?" Scourge teases her.

"Shut up! What the fuck do you want? Here to humiliate me again? Not gonna happen this time" Nebula growled.

"But you will be" Scourge said and is about to do something humiliating to her when a strong hand grabbed him, it was Shadow.

"Don't even think about it, asshole" Shadow growled, gripping the green hedgehog's wrist hard.

"Oh, come on, Stripes. I was just having a friendly conversation with her" Scourge lied.

"You're lying to me, Scourge. You're trying to humiliate her again, like how you drew her in art class" Shadow said angrily, squeezing his wrist harder.

"Argh! Stop!" Scourge winced.

"Then go away!" Shadow snarled at him and threw him aside. Scourge walked away from the two hedgehogs in fear and Nebula smiled at Shadow.

"You were right on time, Shads. I was almost about to strangle him to death" Nebula said.

"But you'll go in jail if you do that" Shadow said and hugs her.

"I know, but he's really annoying" Nebula said, pulling from the hug.

 **xxx**

They have art class again and this time is to draw out each other, but no nudity allowed.

Sonic was drawing of Amy holding flowers on a stool, "Hold still Ames"

"I am, Sonikku" Amy said as she poses.

Shadow was posing like the Thinker while Nebula drew of him.

"I'm almost done, Shads. It's coming out good" Nebula said.

"Okay" Shadow whispered.

Silver drew of Blaze posing like a Greek goddess.

"Is it done yet?" Blaze asked through closed lips. Silver shook his head and keeps drawing.

 **xxx**

A while later after they have finished, the class bell rings and the students go to their next class. Shadow and Nebula have swimming class together.

Nebula was getting up on the diving board to dive in the pool. She took a deep breath and dives in the water. She swims up to the surface for air.

"Excellent, Miss Emerald!" the swim coach said.

"Thanks" Nebula said and gets up from the water. It was now Tails turn and he did an good dive into the water, but when it was Knuckles turn, he just fell on the stomach.

"AUCH!" He screamed and gets to the edge of the pool, holding his gut.

Nebula and Rouge cringed from that and inhales sharply, "Ouch"

Then it was Rouge's turn and she did a backward dive into the water, she swims up to the surface grinning.

"My god, that babe is awesome" Knuckles was surprised.

The coach was amazed by Rouge's diving skills and Rouge got up from the water sitting next to Knuckles.

"You might wanna be careful next time, Knuckie" Rouge said with a tease.

"Okay, Rouge" Knuckles said with a blush.

Then it was Shadow's turn and he was gonna do a special dive.

Nebula was too excited to see him dive in the water. Fiona was getting pissed that Shadow was only glancing at Nebula.

Shadow dives in the water, making a big splash and pops his head up to the surface.

"Wow" Nebula said.

"Well done, Shadow" the coach said as Shadow came up close. He got up and sat near his friends.

"Dude that was awesome" Tails said and bro-fists with Shadow.

"Hey, where's Nebula?" Blaze asked.

 **xxx**

Nebula was getting dragged in the girls' gym locker room by Fiona.

"I am so gonna beat you up, Creepy!" Fiona snarled.

"Let…go….of….me!" Nebula used her strength to push the red fox aside.

"RAAAH! Fiona screamed and punches Nebula hard and pulled Nebula's ponytail to cause great pain. But Nebula managed to get her off. But then Shadow saw the whole thing, but they were not losing their bathing suits.

"Knock it off, Fiona! I don't want to fight you!" Nebula grunts.

"Oh, really? Just like last time when your creepy eyes glowed purple. Is that what you're trying to avoid?" Fiona taunts.

Shadow tackled Fiona and sends her onto the bench. He then helps Nebula up on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Shadow asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go find coach and tell him what happened" Nebula said.

"Agreed. Because I had enough of Fiona" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

Later after telling what happened, the coach was not happy with Fiona.

"Fiona, I'll tell your parents that you're suspended for a week for what you have done, understand?" the coach said.

"What?! No! Don't get me suspended!" Fiona begged.

"Sorry Fiona, you are suspended for a week!" the coach said. Fiona gives up and walks away from the swim hall.

"I swear I just wanna burn her ass" Blaze growled.

"Blaze please" Rouge rolled her eyes at her.

"She just attacked our friend again" Blaze said.

 **xxx**

After swim class, they head to lunch in the cafeteria. Shadow was on guard to keep an eye out for Sally, Scourge, or Fiona from bothering Nebula.

He then saw Nebula sitting with her friends, not even taking a bit on her lunch tray. Shadow sighs and goes up to her.

"I can't take this anymore. Why am I the one for the bullies?" Nebula asked Amy.

"They just want you to make you extremely angry again or to make your life miserable" Amy guessed.

"Maybe, because they just enjoy bullying those who are short-tempered" Nebula said.

Then Shadow sat in front of them, "Nebs. You know I'm always there for you" he said.

"I know you will, Shadow" Nebula said.

"And we got your back, girl" Rouge said.

"Thanks Rouge. I'm glad that Fiona is suspended for a week" Nebula said with smile.

Rouge pats her back like how friends do, "That's more like it"

"Aww….come here you guys. Group hug" Nebula said to her friends.

Her friends hugged her together, even Shadow. Eventually they pulled from the group hug and finished their meals.

From another table, Sally and Scourge were not happy that Fiona got suspended.

* * *

After school was done, Nebula had her shower and is trying on her black dress that she bought at the store the other day with the girls. It was perfect for her and she liked it for the first time.  
Aunt Star then does Nebula's long ponytail to a hair bun, almost like from the Disney movie Mulan.

"What do you think sweetie?" Aunt Star showed Nebula's knot by the mirror.

"It's perfect. Shadow's gonna like it" Nebula said, touching it a bit.

"Good and Nebula, be careful at the dance" Aunt Star said.

"Don't worry, I'm always careful" Nebula said.

She heads out to wait for Shadow to pick her up, "I hope he'll look more handsome" Nebula thought.

She then saw a black Chevrolet Camaro 2014 car stopping on the sidewalk of her house, it was Shadow.

Nebula was too stunned how Shadow can get that car. She walks up to the passenger door side and gets in.

"Well, what do you think, Nebs?" Shadow peeked out from the car.

"It's awesome" Nebula said and sat on the seat next to him.

"Thanks Nebula. Now let's head for the dance" Shadow said as they drove to the school.


	12. Chapter 12

**I heard that the movie actor Christopher Lee passed away on June 7. :(  
(1922 - 2015)**

 **Rest in Peace, Christopher Lee.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They have arrived at High School for the prom. Shadow parked his car in the parking lot. He got out first and walks to the other side of his car to let Nebula out like a gentleman.

Nebula took his hand and got out, holding his hand as they walk up to the entrance. Everyone was heading to the Gymnasium where it's bigger for the students to dance.

"Oh, my gosh! Nebula you look so gorgeous" Rouge said.

"Thanks Rouge. You too" Nebula said.

"Nebula, you look awesome with that hair bun" Amy appeared, wearing a red dress and her quills stuffed up.

"Thanks. You look pretty too" Nebula chuckled.

Cream appeared with a lime-green dress on, "How do I look girls?" she asked.

"You look cute, Cream" Amy said with a sweet smile. Then Blaze came too, wearing a princess type of dress with golden earrings.

"Hi girls. Am I good for Silver?" Blaze poses.

"Yeah, your majesty" Nebula pretends to bow for her. Then Blaze goes for Silver.

They all went to the gymnasium where all the love couples are dancing. Nebula and Shadow then starts their waltz and Shadow tries his best to not act nervous with her. But they spin around while dancing and held out each other.

"Feel the music flow in your body, Shadow" Nebula whispered, having her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Right" Shadow whispered back, holding her close to him. He could tell she smelled like sweet cherries. Nebula then got held back by doing the dip move with Shadow, she tilts her head up.

"Come here pretty" Shadow pulled her back up and she giggled to it. They kept dancing until Nebula and Shadow stopped to have a break.

They went outside to the school garden where they always go when it comes to class break at school.

"That was awesome Nebs. You danced like an angel with me" Shadow said.

"Thanks" Nebula said.

Shadow and Nebula stared at each other for a few seconds.

 **Nebula:**

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in_

 _All that time never even knowing_

 _Just how blind I've been_

 _Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

 _Now I'm here suddenly I see_

 _Standing here it's all so clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to be_

Shadow and Nebula held each other close and got up, starting to dance again, they did this with passion and Nebula nuzzled against his chest and he blushed. He then did some tango moves and let Nebula spin around and then she smirks lovely and pulled him close.

 **Nebula:**

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

Shadow then did some tango moves again with Nebula and lifts her up while spinning around, feeling their love getting stronger.

 **Shadow:**

 _All those days chasing down a daydream_

 _All those years living in a blur_

 _All that time never truly seeing_

 _Things, the way they were_

 _Now she's here shining in the starlight_

 _Now she's here suddenly I know_

 _If she's here it's crystal clear_

 _I'm where I'm meant to go_

 **Shadow and Nebula:**

 _And at last I see the light_

 **Shadow:**

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 **Shadow and Nebula:**

 _And at last I see the light_

 **Nebula:**

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 **Shadow and Nebula:**

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything is different_

 _Now that I see you_

They then got close to each other, their noses touching each other. They then finished the dance with Nebula doing the dip move with Shadow this time.

 **Shadow and Nebula:**

 _Now that I see you_

They looked into each other's eyes and Nebula pulled Shadow up. Shadow then held her hands and they looked at the stars in the sky.

After finishing their dance, Nebula and Shadow headed back to the prom and gets inside to join their friends.

"Hey, guys. Where have you been?" Knuckles asked.

"Having our moment alone outside" Nebula replied to his question.

"Oh okay, just wondered" Knuckles shrugs.

"Say Knuckles, are you in to dance with Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I mean if I dance with her I might not make eye contact with her" Knuckles blushed a darker red color.

Just as he said that, Rouge came up and whispered, "You say so?"

"Ahhh!" Knuckles jumped in fright, "Don't sneak up on me like that, bat girl!"

"Sorry, Knuckie. You're so cute" Rouge giggled and pulls Knuckles to join the dance. Shadow and Nebula looked at each other and they went to have a cup of soda at the lobby. Shadow picked a Mountain Dew and so did Nebula.

"This is the best day of my life" Nebula said.

"Really? That's good to hear" Shadow smiled and drinks a sip from his soda.

"I have to admit that I really like this school better than the previous one" Nebula said.

"I see. I don't know much about girl school but you are a lot different than any other girls" Shadow said.

"Well it's because I'm a tomboy and don't do girly stuff like pink colors, hearts and I sure don't like girl makeup" Nebula said.

"I understand. I've been called an Emo" Shadow said.

"Uhh….why? You don't look Emo to me" Nebula asked.

"I used to be Emo, Nebula. But I quit being one due to the typical cutting your wrist thing. It will leave ugly scars on it" Shadow added.

"Okay, well I just wanna say that I love you more than anything"

"I do too" Shadow said and kisses her on the lips.

But just then, someone interupts them.

"Uh, excuse me if I interrupt but how is it going?" it was Sonic who asked them both.

"Great Faker, go away" Shadow snarled.

"It's going great, Sonic" Nebula said.

"That's good to hear" Sonic said.

He then heads for Amy while Nebula and Shadow continues having their discussion. Right now Nebula didn't felt worried that Sally and Scourge was not around either. But she simply shrugs and takes Shadow with her to join the others in the dance. But the song changed to something else to the song 'It's Tricky' by RUN-DMC.

"Oh! This is what I wanna hear! Come on, boys! Let's break it old school!" Sonic said, dragging Shadow and Silver to the middle of the gym floor.

They back off each other lifting their elbows up and down and gets on each other and jumps off doing backflips twice. Silver and Shadow tilts their heads back three times. The others including the SSS hedgehogs' girlfriends joined by doing the same. Sonic kicks his feet at the floor walking around to the tone and back kicks too. Then Silver puts his hands on his shoulder and does a Windmill Spin move.

"WWHOOOHOOOO!" the students were cheering wildly at the SSS Hedgehogs doing a break dance on the floor. Silver and Sonic then spins their arms around while kicking the floor, following with a swing move.

They both moved faster and faster until they spin on their backs. Shadow joined them and did the same thing by spinning rapidly. The three end the move by posing on the floor; with the students cheering for them as they walked to their girlfriends.

"That was awesome, Sonikku!" Amy cheered.

"That was amazing, Shadow!" Nebula hugged him, not realizing that her strength was making her hug Shadow too tight.

"URGH! You're crushing me!" Shadow groaned in pain.

"Oops. Sorry" Nebula released the hug, letting Shadow breathe.  
"It's okay, Nebs. I didn't realize how strong you are" Shadow chuckled and hugs her.

Nebula giggled and nuzzled her face on Shadow's neck.

* * *

 **I don't own the songs.**

 **The song from the movie Tangled was catchy and romantic.**


	13. Chapter 13

Last night at the prom dance was so much fun and Nebula really had a great time with her friends and of course her boyfriend Shadow. She looked at the pictures on her iPhone. She had a selfie of her and Shadow at the end of the prom holding each other.

"Oh Shadow, that was the best day of my life" Nebula said to herself.

She puts her iPhone in her backpack and skateboards on the sidewalk to head to High School. All of a sudden, she got sprayed by someone that passed her.

"WHOA!" Nebula grunts and lost her balance on the skateboard but she managed to do a forward handspring to prevent her from falling.

"HAHAHA!" it was Scourge that was skateboarding and he was holding a cologne spray that he used on Nebula a few seconds ago.

"What?" Nebula gasps and sniffs herself that it really did smells like men's cologne, "You have got to be fucking kidding me" she growled.

"HAHAHAHA! See you around Creepy!" Scourge taunts her and skates to school.

Nebula was nearly about to explode in anger but calms herself down, "I'll deal with him later. That was really stupid of him to spray cologne on me"

She continues to skate to High School and saw that she was 5 minutes late, "Oh well. At least my teacher is not upset with me. I really hope" she said and walks to class.

Vanilla saw her get in and glances, "Well, Miss Emerald, you are five minutes late I see" she said.

"Sorry Ms. Vanilla" Nebula said quietly and sat at her desk.

"It's okay Nebula. Now let's get started class, today's lesson is history, about the Roman Empire" Vanilla said, writing up the Roman Empire on the black board. She then wrote up a question.

"What does 'Alea iacta est' mean?" Vanilla asked.

Silver raised his hand to answer the question, "It means 'The die is cast.' It's a Latin phrase attributed by Suetonius to Julius Caesar" he answered.

"Good. And now class take out your history books and read about him" Vanilla then tell the class to take out their books.

 **xxx**

30 minutes later the bell rings and the class heads out the door to get to their next class. Nebula was very pissed at Scourge for spraying cologne on her. And now she has no idea how long the cologne scent on her will last.  
She's heading to the Girls' Gym Locker to get changed into her sports outfit, "Great, the girls will know that I smell like a guy" she growled lowly. She goes in and saw the girls getting changed or simply talking to each other.

Blaze then sniffed in the air, "Hey. It smells like a dude is here" she said.

"Hey I smell it too" Cream said.

The girls turned around and saw Nebula coming in and realized that the cologne scent is coming from her.

"Don't ask" Nebula said, grumpily.

"Let me guess, wrong perfume" Rouge said.

"No. Mr. Green Pervert sprayed cologne on me this morning. If he does that again I'm gonna beat him so hard" Nebula said.

"Hahahaha! You got sprayed by Scourge? That's so funny!" Sally laughed. Nebula's left eye twitched; she growled in anger and rushed up to the chipmunk, slamming her against the lockers and clutched her throat.

"You think this is funny, Sally?! I'll give you something to laugh about!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple and she was about to punch Sally in the face.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! STOP!" Amy grabbed Nebula's arm before she could punch Sally. Rouge grabbed Nebula's other arm. Sally fell to the floor gasping for air.

"NEBULA! STOP!" Blaze shouted and supports Rouge and Amy.

"You are so DEAD!" Nebula screamed bloody murder.

"Nebula calm down!" Cream begged.

Nebula panting heavily from all the anger she used she eventually calms down, returning her glowing purple eyes to normal sky blue color.

"Okay, I'm calm" Nebula pants, walking out the entrance door to the gymnasium.

"You idiots better keep her away from me!" Sally said terrified to the girls.

"Well, you should stop being so rude to her!" Amy glared.

"Looks like we found Sally's fear, ladies" Rouge chuckled.

"I am not scared!" Sally growled.

 **xxx**

The boys were already there and they certainly heard the screaming from the girls' locker room.

"What was that noise?" Knuckles asked the other guys.

"That sounded like Nebula getting pissed off again" Tails said.

"Oh, is she?" Scourge chuckled evilly for guessing that Nebula is pissed from getting sprayed with cologne.

"Yes I am" Nebula was right behind him.

"Oh, shit" Scourge gulped and turns around, "Hey…babe"

"That was the dumbest move you pulled this morning, moron" Nebula growled lowly, making Scourge back away slowly while the angry violet-blue hedgehog walks forward. The boys were confused to what she's talking about.

"I was just joking" Scourge chuckled nervously.

"Oh, really? How much cologne did you spray on me?" Nebula held out the cologne bottle which shocked the green hedgehog.

"What the?! How did you-…?" Scourge thought he had the cologne in his shorts pocket but it wasn't there.  
"Too slow, idiot. This isn't your cologne, stealer" Nebula hissed, "I'm guessing you knew that Shadow puts cologne on himself because it helps me find his scent. So you stole his cologne so that you would do the same thing to lure me into your pervert hands! Nice try, pervert" she snarled and walks up to Shadow to give him the cologne.

"Thanks, I'll deal with him later" Shadow said, glaring at Scourge.

Then the coach came in, "Class! Today we'll be doing rope climbing! So get into partners!" he said.

"Yes sir!" the students shouted unison.

Nebula chooses to pair with Shadow. They went to the rope where the number 4 base mat is.  
"For those that have the ability to fly! It is not used!" the coach said.

Knuckles and Rouge went to the rope number 3, "Hmph, you go first since you're a better climber" Knuckles said.

"Okay, Knuckie. If I fall I hope you're able to catch me" Rouge chuckled with a smirk.

"Okay" Knuckles gulps nervously. He watches her climb up and he crosses his arms.

"Hope I don't get the cooties on my face" Knuckles muttered, looking up at the bat climbing on the rope.  
Rouge looked down and noticed that he's probably look something which he's not supposed to, "Are you staring at my butt?" she asked curiously.

"No!" Knuckles said and blushed a darker red color. Rouge snickered at his dark red face and climbs up to the top.

"Good job Miss Rouge" the coach said and marked her on the schedule. Rouge smirks and glides down without getting a rope-burn.  
"You're up, Knuckie. I'll catch you so you won't fall on your ass" she chuckled.

"You're batty!" Knuckles blushed.

"And you are a knucklehead" Rouge teased him. Knuckles began to slowly climb up the rope without any problem. He reaches up to the top and looked down.

"Good job Knuckles" the Coach said.

"Thanks, here I come!" Knuckles releases his grip and lands on his feet, "See? I didn't fall on my ass, bat girl" Knuckles crossed his arms.

"Okay cutie" Rouge said.

"Grrr…..even for a bat you're batty" Knuckles scoffed.

Rouge snickered, "You're too cute when you get grumpy, Mr. Tough Guy"

 **xxx**

"Just don't fall, Nebula" Shadow said, a little worried.

"I won't" Nebula rolled her eyes and smiled. She was half way to the ceiling.

She looked down and inhales deeply to keep herself calm. She climbs to the top of the rope and sees that she's very high up.

"Good work Miss Emerald" the Coach said and Nebula climbs down the rope carefully.

It was now Shadow's turn and he climbs up the rope without fear. He focused on climbing up to the ceiling, "Hmph. This is too easy"

He then saw Scourge trying to climb down but his hands slipped on the grip and he fell on his ass.

"Hehe, amateur" Shadow chuckled and glides down the rope without getting his hands burned. He lands in front of the Coach and salutes.

"Good job Mr. Shadow. You are not bad" the Coach was delighted by Shadow's climbing skills.

 **xxx**

"ARGH! My ass!" Scourge groaned in anger.

"Oh, stop it! You're fine" Sally rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Well, it would be better if Fiona didn't get suspended for a week!" Scourge growled.

"Don't blame me! Blame it on that Creepy girl! The one you always flirt with" Sally said.

 **xxx**

Right after rope climbing, the partners are now doing sit ups. Sonic was very good at this and he managed to get a visible six-pack on his abdomen.

Amy sighs dreamily at Sonic's muscular arms.

Sonic chuckled at Amy's dreamy trance, "Like what you see, Ames?"

Sally saw this and growled in anger, "I'll have my Sonic back"

"Oh, please. You said he was a loser when you cheated on him last year" Scourge said while doing sit ups.

"I don't care. He will be mine" Sally scoffed.

"I thought Khan was your boyfriend" Scourge said.

"Just shut up" Sally glared.

"Whatever" Scourge scoffed.

 **xxx**

Nebula was amazed by how Shadow isn't getting tired and that he's doing 150 sits up without breaking a sweat. She even saw his abs through his sports tank top and she sighs dreamily.

Shadow noticed this and smirks seductively by her reaction, "Like what you see?"

"Y-Yeeeaaahhh…." Nebula said in a dreamy tone.

Pretty soon he stopped to 200 sit ups which was a new record for Shadow, "Wow, you didn't even sweat, Shadow" Nebula said.

"I bet I will if I reach 400" Shadow said and got up.

"You should be in Guinness world record" Nebula joked and it was her turn to do her sit-ups.

"Maybe" Shadow chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

After Gym class, Nebula was at the hallway putting her stuff into her locker before going to lunch. Luckily she didn't smell like Shadow's cologne anymore after showering.

She placed a picture of herself and Bella as a puppy in her locker and smiled sweetly, "Oh, Bella. You're too cute" Nebula said and heads for the cafeteria.

Today's lunch was chicken fingers which was Nebula's favorite food. She paid the lunch menu and walks to the table with the food tray in her hands. She goes to an empty table and sat there having her lunch. Shadow was not in the cafeteria yet but Nebula was certain that he will come.

"I wonder where Shadow is" Nebula said to herself while eating one chicken finger.

Then Amy came and sat in front of her, "Hi Nebs, how's it going?" Amy asked her.

"Pretty good. I'm waiting for Shadow. You should have seen him training" Nebula said.

"Aww….you noticed his six-pack?" Amy guessed.

"Yup. He did 200 sit-ups" Nebula said with a giggle.

"So cute. I see Sonic's well trained body" Amy said.

"Did his abs stun you?" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeah they did. He's so handsome" Amy said with hearts over her head.

"I understand. Well I need to think of something that Shadow and I can do after school, like skateboarding at the park" Nebula said.

"That sounds like a great idea Nebula" Amy said.

"Yup, me and Shadow love skateboarding" Nebula said.

Silver, Sonic, and Shadow walked up to their table to have lunch with them. The girls heard them snickering quietly which got them curious to what's really funny or what they're laughing about.

"What's funny?" Amy asked.

"We pranked Knuckles at the boys' gym shower room" Sonic snickered.

 **(Flashback)**

 _After gym class was done, the boys had on their swim trunks in the shower room, cleaning off their bodies from all the sweat they had. Sonic put his finger on his lips to 'shush' his friends to be quiet. He had his shampoo that Knuckles borrowed and is ready to do the shampoo prank on Knuckles._

 _They see their red friend washing his quills/dreadlocks, getting the soapy shampoo off with water. Knuckles had his back facing the guys and he doesn't know what they're planning. Sonic snickered quietly and quietly walks up to him, squeezing the shampoo bottle above Knuckles' head._

 _He continued to wash his dreadlocks until he realized that the shampoo won't end. The more he washed, the more Sonic poured onto his head._

 _"Dude, where did you get this shampoo?!" Knuckles' said, washing his head harder to get the shampoo off with water._

 _"Why? What's wrong with it?" Sonic asked, pretending he doesn't know. Shadow and Silver snickered quietly as they keep watching this._

 _"It's not coming off" Knuckles said, still washing the shampoo off his head. Sonic then poured some more shampoo as Knuckles washed his hair some more. But then Knuckles growled lowly when he still had shampoo in his hair._

 _"ARGH! What kind of shampoo is this, Sonic?!" Knuckles growled in frustration, turning the water on to make it pour on his head harder to get the shampoo off._

 _"Come on, Knux. We gotta go" Silver said, snickering quietly._

 _"ITS NOT GOING, GUYS!" Knuckles growled, feeling very pissed off that the guys aren't helping._

 _"Well, uh, see you at lunch, Knuckles" Sonic smiled widely and walks out of the shower with the towel wrapped around him. Shadow and Silver did the same too._

 _Knuckles turned off the water after showering off all shampoo, "There's something funny going on here" he muttered._

 **(End of flashback)**

"Wow, he sure got pissed off" Amy giggled.

"Yeah, he sure was losing his shit" Sonic snickered.

Then Knuckles walked up to them, he was both curious and angry, "What are you all talking about?"

"Uh, nothing at all Knuckles" Sonic lied. The others nod to not get into trouble with him.

"Oh, because I'm sick of that endless shampoo" Knuckles groaned.

"Ah, you smell so good my old spice guy" Rouge walks up to him seductively, holding his shoulder.

"Old spice odor blocker blocks my odor 16 hours. But this shampoo seems to hold a few hours" Knuckles said.

"My sweet echidna, you smell so good" Rouge said, sniffing on Knuckles' dreadlocks. Then Nebula and the others snickered some more.

"It's not funny" Knuckles grumbled.

 **xxx**

Later after lunch, Nebula was on her way to the library to find books about Goths, activities and prehistory. She was not much into science but has to read about it to get good grades in class.

She sat down at the table in the library and starts to read about goths which she is herself. She saw many different types of them and turned to another page of clothing and makeup in the book.

"Hmmm, a bit unnecessary because I already know about goths" Nebula said and switches to prehistory book, turning to the page with prehistoric mammals like Gigantopithecus.

"Hmm… It says that some believe that this giant ape is probably still around and lives now as BigFoot and Yeti" Nebula said. She saw a picture of the giant ape, it looked like an orange gorilla with an orangutan's face.

"Weird" Nebula said.

She then switched books to activities and turned to the page about skateboarding. She saw that there are some instructions on tricks on skateboarding as well.

"Might be something to do with Shadow" Nebula smiled.

All of a sudden, her ears twitched and quickly used her reflex moves. She gripped the person's wrist, turning around to see who it was that was about to touch her, "You really don't give up, do you?" she glared at the green hedgehog.

"Wow! You really got good hearing" Scourge was surprised at her reflexes.

"Yes, now back off or you'll get suspended like Fiona" Nebula warned him, "And don't even think about stalking me in school again" she growled, controlling her rage from triggering her eyes to glow purple.

"Oh...oh...oh...okay" Scourge backs off and ran away from the library.

"Hmph, that asshole" Nebula said and takes her books with her.

 **xxx**

After school, Nebula and Shadow were skateboarding together at the skate park and glides down the ramps and slides. Some humans and mobians watched them skating.

"COWABONGAAAA!" Shadow shouted and skates past another skater.

"KABOOYAH!" Nebula skates up to a ramp and glides down doing some slalom moves on the board. The Babylon gang watches in jealously at them.

"I'll show them who's best" Jet said in anger.

"Yeah, they are even worse than that cyborg lion kid" Storm said, slamming his fists together.

One of them, a girl swallow scoffs, "And how are you gonna beat them? They are very strong" the female bird said.

"We'll make accidents to them, Wave" Jet whispered to her.

She leaned in to hear his plan what to do. "Ah okay, sounds good to me" she grinned evilly.

The next thing they did was setting a trap in a tunnel in the skate park. They put nails on the ground. As they were done, they saw Nebula coming to the tunnel but much to their shock she glides through the nails.

"What?! How did she do that?" Jet gasped.

"Jet, use your brain for once. Skateboards don't have air in their wheels" Wave said to him.

"Oh yes, but the thing was to make her lose balance" Jet growled.

"Uh guys, behind you" Storm nervously said as the pissed off Shadow stood there.

"Keep going, what were you saying?" Shadow growled.

"That we were gonna make Nebula injured" Jet backs off nervously as Shadow got closer. He then got roughly pinned against the wall by the angry male hedgehog

"If you do anything to my girlfriend I'll tear off your feathers from your ass!" Shadow said angrily.

"Please don't rip my feathers! I love my feathers!" Jet whimpered in fear.

"I won't. If you stay away from Nebula you dodo bird!" Shadow said, then glared at Storm and Wave, "Same for you guys!" he yelled.

Storm and Wave gulps in fear as Shadow tosses Jet at them with a smirk on his face.

"And by the way...BOO!" he scares them, they then ran off like cowards, "Hehehe….what a bunch of dumb birds" he chuckled.

"Did you kick their asses, Shadow?" Nebula asked, coming out from her hiding place.

"Nope" Shadow shook his head no.

"Good, but you were awesome anyway" Nebula giggled and hugs him.

"Yeah, thanks Nebs. Let's skate some more shall we?" Shadow asked her, she nods and they take their boards to continue.

"I'm glad you were able to scare the hell out of them" Nebula chuckled.

"Yeah, I can be fearsome at times" Shadow said.

They skate to some slides and ramps and rarely fell off their boards. When Nebula was about to fall off she flies in the air and lands safely on her feet. Shadow on the other hand skates on the ramp and stands on one finger and jumps onto his board gliding down the ramp.

"HELL YA!" Shadow cheered.

He then skates up to a bow-shaped ramp and glides at the side of it in a surfing like manner. That until he accidently fell off the board and lands on his side.

Nebula gasps at this and ran up to him to see if he's okay, "Shadow, are you okay?"  
"No, I think I hurt my arm" Shadow groaned. Nebula sits next to him and uses her healing powers on his injured arm. It glowed in a shiny purple color as she heals his arm.

"What are you doing?" Shadow gasped at this.

"I'm using my healing powers" Nebula said. Shadow then felt no pain in his arm, Nebula was right for what she said.

"Thank you so much Nebula. You really got awesome powers" Shadow said to her.

"Thanks" Nebula smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

It was Friday morning and Nebula was driving her car to get to school on time. She went to the entrance and parks her car in the parking lot, turning her car off as she gets out and locks all the doors. She saw Shadow riding his motorcycle and parks his ride next to hers, removing his helmet and puts it in his backpack.

"Good morning, Nebula" Shadow said and waved to her.

"Good morning, Shadow" Nebula walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Let's go to class Nebs" Shadow said. They both walked in holding hands.

"I just hope Scourge or Sally won't do anything stupid on us" Nebula said.

"I hope so" Shadow said. Today's class was math and Shadow had a hard time figuring out math.

"Alright let's see" Shadow tried to figure out what 65 times 10 was and it was easy for him, it was 650. He then tries to figure out what 77 times 68 is. He fiddled his fingers while thinking and he wrote down the answer; 5236. He marked it with an 'R' if it's right or 'W' if it's wrong.

"That should be right" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

After math class, the bell rings and he walks out of the classroom to head to his locker to get his stuff for second class. All of a sudden, the blue hedgehog was feeling pale and worried about something.

"Oh, man. How am I gonna get into the girls' bathroom?" Sonic gulped.

"What are you talking about, Faker? Only girls go in there, not boys" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I know that! But Amy is stuck in there with my ex-girlfriend doing who knows what!" Sonic said in fear.

"You're kidding right?" Shadow asked.

"No I'm not. I saw Sally following Amy with an evil look on her face" Sonic said.

Then Nebula steps in between them, "I'll take care of this" she said and heads inside.

 **xxx**

At the bathroom, Sally was pressing Amy's head in the sink repeatedly by pulling it back up and down.

"This is for taking my Sonic!" she said angrily and pushes her head back in the sink until Nebula grabs Sally from behind letting Amy go.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Nebula shouted and threw Sally at the floor.

"Ugh! You again! Always getting in my way!" Sally screamed.

"That's what you get for being so selfish and rude to my friends! So stop trying to hurt Amy! She hasn't done anything wrong to you!" Nebula said, trying to remain calm.

"She took my Sonic! That's what she did!" Sally yelled.

"No she didn't! She told me that you slept with other guys behind Sonic's back. That's why Sonic broke up with you because you were cheating on him" Nebula said with an angry glare.

"I don't care! He will be mine!" Sally said, not caring if she broke his heart.

"Stay out of this, Acorn! And you better stay away from my friends or you'll be sorry" Nebula growled and left the bathroom.

"You never change at all, Sally" Amy scoffed and follows Nebula.

After they left, Amy was sitting at the bench drying her face with paper towels.

"We must tell the principal about this" Amy said.

"I don't know if this is a good idea, Amy" Nebula said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"He won't believe us if we have evidences" Nebula said, "Unless…does Sally have a boyfriend right now?" she asked.

"Well she has Monkey Khan right now" Amy said.

"Yes, that's it! We better show evidences to him" Nebula said.

"Well let's go find him and tell him" Amy said, getting up with Nebula to find Monkey Khan.

At some place in school, Monkey Khan was drinking soda and looks around in the hallway, "I wonder where Sally is? She should be here right now" he said and throws away his soda can in a trashcan.

"I know where she was" a voice was heard from behind him.

"Nebula? The new kid?" he said and saw it was Nebula and Amy.

"Yeah, that's me. You're Sally's boyfriend, right?" Nebula asked.

"Yes, my name is Monkey Khan" Monkey Khan said and turned to them.

"I heard of you, but we've heard that Sally has done something she didn't tell you about" Nebula said.

Khan got curious what she meant, "Like what?"

"She's jealous of Sonic hanging out with Amy and she's trying to win him back. Which is why we need you to not let her go near Sonic or Amy" Nebula said.

"What?! That's insane!" Monkey Khan got surprised to hear what his girlfriend has done.

"She stuck my head into the sink earlier today too" Amy said.

"It's true. She's been trying to harm Amy to get her out of the way to get to Sonic" Nebula said.

"Oh, hell no! I'm gonna find Sally and break up for what she has done to me and others" Monkey Khan said with anger.

"Wait. If you break up with her she'll get furious" Nebula said.

"You're right. Maybe not break up with her but to tell her parents about this" Khan said.

"Good idea, Khan. Now my Sonikku and I are safe" Amy sighs in relief. Monkey Khan then walks to find Sally.

Sonic was now looking for Amy to see if she's alright after Nebula saved her from Sally. He then spots Monkey Khan coming past him with a scowl look on his face.

"Khan? Where are you going?" Sonic asked him.

"I'm going to have a talk with Sally" he muttered.

"Okay. Tell her that she must stay away from me and Ames" Sonic said.

"I shall, Sonic" Monkey Khan said and continues his search.

 **xxx**

Sally was talking with Scourge about when she got once again stopped by Nebula at the girls' bathroom.

"She beat you again?" Scourge asked her.

"Yeah. Argh! That creepy bitch is too strong like Knucklehead!" Sally complained.

"Ahem, Sally" Monkey Khan cleared his throat behind Sally's back.

"K-K-Khan?" Sally stammered very nervously.

"Is that all true that Nebula and Amy told me, that you want Sonic back?" Monkey Khan asked Sally seriously.

"Why would I want Sonic back?! Those two sluts are lying!" Sally lied.

"Oh, really? Then explain this" Nebula punched Sally's locker with her Super Strength to bust it open, revealing pictures of Sonic and her when they became a couple last year. None of the pics have Khan and her.

Monkey Khan gasped but then glared at Sally, "So you never loved me Sal? You used me for your own selfish interests. I would have told your parents about it, but it would upset my own parents" Monkey Khan said.

"No, NO!" Sally gasped out loud and knees down.

"Face it Sally Acorn, you don't deserve being a princess" Monkey Khan said and walks away swaying his cape from his shoulders.

Nebula smirked at that the problem is solved right now, "You see what happens when you pick the wrong relation" she glared and walks away.

"Grrr….you just wait, Creepy girl. I'll make you suffer" Sally growled.

 **xxx**

At the chemistry class, Sonic and Shadow worked together this time with some chemicals. They were very careful to not spill the substances out from the bottles.

"Careful Shads, careful, careeeeful" Sonic repeating saying careful.

"I know Faker, I'm trying my best" Shadow scoffs.

He poured two drops of the substance and it mixes up with the blue mix in the glass bottle. Sonic put on his protection goggles and so did Shadow along with their gloves. They placed the chemical bottle on the lighter to make it boil a bit.

"Do not make it explode like last time" Sonic said to him.

"What? We get rashes?" Shadow asked.

"Shut up" Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance.

But they forgot to turn off the igniter and the chemical blew onto their faces like green slime.

"Pretend you didn't see that coming" Shadow muttered, ignoring the slime on his quills.

"Urgh!" Sonic face-palms while the slime on his quills drips on the floor. Amy and Nebula giggled at them getting chemicals onto their faces.

"They are too cute when they do that" Amy giggled and takes out two substances for their chemical bottle. Carefully poured into the bottle and turned on the igniter. After letting it boil they checked the results.

"What do we got so far?" Nebula asked.

"We got H2O and oil mix so far" Amy said.

"Okay" Nebula replied and they keep working with their project.

Tails was mixing up some chemicals repeatedly as they changed colors.

"Now, let's see what we got" Tails said and takes a drop from it to test it on a flower. He let the chemical ran through the flower and the petals changed colors.

"Wow, that's amazing" Cream said.

"Yeah, I will certainly get an A" Tails smiled. The chemistry teacher began his checking on the students' work and marked those who failed and did it right.

"Well class, it seems that your work is getting better. Well of course Mr. Shadow and Mr. Sonic needs to work some more on theirs" the teacher said. Shadow sighs in frustration while Sonic shook his head.

After chemistry class, it was now lunch time. So the gang all went to the cafeteria. It was pasta Bolognese today at the cafeteria and the gang sat at the same table this time.

Nebula on the other hand brought her own lunch with her; celery with veggie dip. One of her favorite vegetables.

"Vegetables this time?" Knuckles asked.

"Yup, vegetables are the slayers of fats" Nebula said.

"Oh, I prefer grapes, they are delicious" Knuckles said while eating his lunch, having grapes.

From another table, Sally and Scourge glares at the gang. Sally was not happy that Monkey Khan ended their relation when he discovered her true colors.

"Any plan to get rid of her Scourge?" Sally asked him quietly so Nebula won't hear them.

"Hmm, how about we ambush her when she's alone at the street and tie her in chains" Scourge said.

Back with the gang, Blaze was having a girl talk with Rouge while Tails was talking with his best pal Sonic about the chemistry lesson.

"If you turned off the fire you would not get slime on your face" Tails said to him.

"I know man, it has happened two times" Sonic said.

"Chemistry is tough, man" Tails said.

Sonic nodded and they continued having their lunch. Amy was happy that she feels safe right now that Nebula defended her from Sally this day in the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

After school, Nebula was driving back home. As she got there, she parked her car, turning it off and got out as she locked all the doors of her car. She texted her aunt that she's gonna take a walk on the sidewalk.

She takes out her iPhone and played bubble shooter on it. She looked around to make sure everything is safe as she closes in to the apartment stores down the street. But in an alley, Sally and Scourge awaits her.

"Alright as soon as she passes by, I'll knock her down and you chain her with your speed" Sally whispered to Scourge.

"Got it" Scourge nodded.

Nebula was looking at some windows at the stores which were selling rock music she likes, but she decides to buy it another day when she has enough money.

"I hope me and Shadow might spend our time together alone on the weekend" Nebula said and walks past an ally. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and threw her at some trashcans. She was about to get up but her legs got chained by a green flash.

"URGH! What is this?!" Nebula yelled. Then she heard a familiar laughter.

"Hehehehe…. you sure look hot when you're chained" it was Scourge who stepped out from the shadows with Sally.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"Taking our revenge on our friend Fiona being suspended and you staying in my way for Sonic" Sally said and slaps her hard in the face.

"Ow! Sally, you do that again and you are in trouble!" Nebula warned, "Don't get me angry like last time!"

"Oh, please. You think your scary glowing purple eyes will scare me?" Sally mocked.

"Now I'm gonna do it on her" Scourge grinned and is about to take Nebula's shirt off but she punched him off him when he tried to.

"I still got my fists ready!" Nebula growled and grabs the chains on her legs.

Her anger was building up and the dark purple aura appeared around her, making her sky blue eyes turn to glowing purple, "Shit! NOW I'M VERY PISSED!" she screamed in anger, her fingernails extends to sharp claws and her two normal canine teeth grows longer to almost like a vampire's teeth.

Sally was looking frightened when Nebula in her Dark form breaks free from her chains.

"Oh no, Scourge!" Sally said.

"Huh? OH MY GOD! Stay away from us!" Scourge gasped at seeing Dark Rage Nebula.

"Don't stand there, attack her!" Sally ordered Scourge to attack her.

 **"I WARNED YOU!"** DR Nebula's voice was dark and deep, filled with anger in her form when her voice changes.

Scourge spin-dashed at DR Nebula but she whacks him away with her bare hands. Sally then takes out a stun-gun to see if it works on her.

But when she fires the stun-gun at DR Nebula and it electrifies her, it had no effect on her either.

"What the?!" Sally was surprised and drops the stun-gun, backs off to the wall with DR Nebula closing in angrily.

 **"You think my anger can't scare you? THINK AGAIN!"** DR Nebula snarled angrily and is about to claw her.

All of a sudden, a strange teal-blue aura surrounded her and she was lifted up in the air by Silver's ESP powers. He wasn't alone; he had Shadow and Sonic along with him.

"What have you done to make her angry?!" Shadow growled at Sally and Scourge.

"He-he-he made her angrier!" Sally points at Scourge gritting his teeth in fear.

"She told me to!" Scourge said very scared.

 **"PUT ME DOWN NOW!"** DR Nebula struggling to get free.

"Silver and Sonic, deal with these two. Silver, put her down. I got this" Shadow said.

They both nod and goes up to Sally and Scourge to have a 'word' with them. Silver released DR Nebula and drops her on the ground.

"Sally, now you have gone far enough for my friend Nebula! You better stay away from my friends!" Sonic yelled at Sally.

"It wasn't my fault! Blame on that Creepy girl for getting in my way!" Sally yelled.

"She is not a creepy girl OKAY! I don't love you anymore Sal! Leave!" Sonic shouted into her face. Without a word Sally left. Silver was using his ESP to keep Scourge from running away.

"Look at what you done Scourge! You nearly made her kill you and Sal!" Silver yelled at him.

"But it was Sally's idea to make her angry!" Scourge whines nervously.

"Oh yeah?! Like I believe you" Silver threw him at the garbage can.

DR Nebula was not able to calm down from all the anger she used filled her adrenaline up, she backs away nervously from Shadow. Not wanting to have him see her like this, **"Please don't come near me! I'm a monster!"** she whimpered.

"Nebula, look at me. Deep breaths and think of me. You're no monster" Shadow walks up to her with no fear. He tenderly placed his hand on her cheek to make her look at him.

DR Nebula tries her best to calm down, fighting off her anger which caused her dark purple aura surrounding her body to disappear. Her fangs and claws shrinks to normal and her glowing purple eyes returns to normal. She collapsed on Shadow due to exhaustion from her rage.

"Come on guys lets go" Shadow said. He picked up Nebula carrying her bridal style as he, Sonic and Silver follows him from the alley back to Shadow's house.

 **xxx**

Once they arrived, Shadow puts Nebula on the couch. He sees her breathing okay but he has never seen the real dark form that she turns into when she get SUPER angry. He's seen Sonic's dark form but compared to Nebula's, it was different than Sonic's.

"Dude, not only have I seen her eyes glow purple but I've never seen her turn into…..her dark form" Sonic said.

"A Sith knows when to unleash the fury of the dark side, and when to hold back. Patience can be a weapon if you know how to use it, and your anger can fuel the dark side if you learn how to control it" Silver said, talking about the dark force from Star Wars, "But this is different, guys. I'm gonna have to talk with Nebula until she wakes up" he said.

"Why you?" Sonic asked.

"Because I have psychic powers" Silver said, rolling his eyes in annoyance that Sonic can be slow at forgetting things sometimes.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Silver?" Shadow asked with his arms crossed.

"I am" Silver said, sitting down on the sofa, waiting for Nebula to wake up. Soon after 10 minutes she woke up with a sluggish moan.

"Ohhhh….. my head" Nebula groaned. She looked around to see she is in Shadow's house with him, Silver and Sonic.

"What happened guys?" she asked.

"Silver explain" Shadow said.

"You were turning into something similar to Sonic's dark form by anger, your nails and teeth extended to claws and fangs. How come you turn into that?" Silver said.

"It happens when I'm super angry" Nebula said, "You all saw how my eyes glow purple when I'm mad, that's my normal anger. But when I get extremely angry, it fills up my rage which turns me into Dark Rage Nebula. Or known as DR Nebula for short" Nebula said, "And that's why everyone calls me Creepy because of my eyes glowing purple" she said.

"Nebula, you are not creepy for us. We are your friends" Shadow said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Shadow. But it's not easy for me to stay calm because whenever I feel my rage building up I can't control my anger. And I don't want to hurt anyone" Nebula said.

"Oh, Nebula. Come here" Shadow hugged her softly and Nebula hugged back, having some tears in her eyes.

"What should I do, Shadow?" she asked.

"No idea Nebula. I'm not gonna be always at your side" Shadow said.

"Perhaps I can help you control your anger, Nebula" Silver said.

"I appreciate your help Silver, that's a good thought" Nebula smiled.

"No problem. I'll let you think about it for tomorrow or some other day when you feel like it. Tomorrow is Saturday which means no school" Silver said.

"I'll think about it. Oh, man. My aunt is getting worried about me. I gotta get back home" Nebula said.

"Okay bye. See you tomorrow" Silver said as Nebula leaves. The SSS hedgehogs stayed in Shadow's house to have a talk about Nebula.

"What are we gonna do if Nebula turns Dark Rage again? Do I have to stop her with my dark form?" Sonic asked.

"Stupid question, Faker. You won't hurt her, either will Silver" Shadow glared.

"My mistake" Sonic said with folded ears.

"We help her with feelings, guys" Silver said between them.

"Are you saying that her powers are triggered by her emotions?" Sonic asked.

"Somewhat close. Maybe. Remember the other day she stopped Storm and Jet from bullying the half-cyborg lion and she arm wrestled with Storm, she said that her strength comes from her confidence. So perhaps we'll ask her how her powers work with her emotions" Silver said.

"Yeah, that's it. You should ask her how" Shadow said.

"We'll ask her tomorrow" Silver said.

 **xxx**

At Nebula's house, Aunt Star was waiting for Nebula at the window fixing some flowers at the same time. Bella was whimpering while waiting for her.

"Bella, relax. She'll be back" Aunt Star said.

That was until the door opened and Nebula walks in, "Hey, Auntie. Sorry I got you worried. I bumped into Shadow and we played basketball at his house" she said with an excuse.

"Oh, nice. I can't believe that you and Shadow are getting along well" Aunt Star said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Hey Bella, come here" Nebula said and knees down to let Bella come to her.

"Ruff ruff!" Bella barked and licked Nebula in the face.

"Ahahahaha…. Bella!" Nebula laughed and fell on the floor as Bella barked happily.


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday has arrived and Nebula was on her way to Shadow's house. She even brought her dog Bella to come since she's always bored at the house. But she has to wear her dog collar which she doesn't like to wear when going out.

"I know, I know. You don't like wearing the collar but you have to" Nebula said to her dog sitting on the passenger seat while she's driving.

Bella rolled her eyes and lies down on the seat grumpily, ignoring the itchy collar around her neck.

"Remember what I told you. If dogs don't wear collars in public the dogcatcher will catch you" Nebula said.

Bella nods and looks away. They soon arrived at Shadow's house and Nebula puts the dog leash on Bella as soon as she parked it and they walked up to the front door. She knocks a few times on the door and waited for Shadow to open it.

He did open it and he was not alone today, he had his pals there too.

"Hi Nebula, come in we have waited for you. And I see you brought Bella as well" Shadow said. Bella barked happily at him and runs to the others.

Nebula chuckled and stepped in to join them, "Hey guys. Oh, this is my dog Bella. She's a Jack Russell Chihuahua mix" she said and removes the leash from her.

"Awww….. She's so cute" Silver said and pets Bella.

"Ruff ruff ruff!" Bella barked happily and jumps on the couch to be petted by Sonic as well.

"Hi there little girl" Sonic said as he pets Bella. She jumped off the couch and ran back to her owner.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Nebula asked them.

"Well we can have fun playing at the backyard or playing a board game" Shadow said.

"Hmm…..the backyard. Like tasks or something" Nebula said.

"Hmmm, that could work" Shadow smiled.

 **xxx**

On the backyard when everyone has arrived, they were ready to do the tasks.

"Okay, you did running track with me and Sonic before which was good. Compared to humans and mobians, you're quite an athlete. Now we wanna test your abilities to see how yours is different than ours" Shadow said.

"Since we know your dark form comes from your anger. We wanna know how your powers work with your emotions" Silver said.

"All right. Sounds like fun" Nebula said, accepting this.

The task starts out with Nebula verses Amy, not in a battle fight. Into comparing how their strengths work differently between them.

"My main weapon is my Piko Piko Hammer" Amy said, snaps her fingers for her hammer to appear in a poof, "It's ten times stronger than any normal hammers"

"Wow. That's amazing" Nebula grinned.

"Thanks" Amy said.

She held her hammer up over her head and she smashes the log in half.

"Ta Da!" Amy smirked, "My strength comes with the power of love within me"

Now it was Nebula's turn and she cocks her neck to make a cracking noise. She then chops the log in half like an axe, "When I use my super strength it comes with the feeling of confidence. That's my strength" she said.

Tails walks in to see who has more potential damage, "Amy's strength in smashing is the winner"

"Wow, nice job, Amy. When you said the power of love you're right. Love and sanctuary is protects us from evil spirits" Nebula said.

"Yep, who's next?" Silver asked.

"I'm next" Blaze said.

"And what's this task?" Nebula asked.

"To throw an energy or fire ball at the dummy over there" Blaze pointed at a stuffed up dummy.

"Most damage is the winner"

"Ok, I'll go first" Nebula said, holding up her fist to make it glow violet. She threw it at the dummy with strong force, blowing it up.

"Wow, now it's my turn" Blaze said and charged up fire in her palm, then sending a fireball at the other dummy, setting it on fire and it burns into ashes afterwards.

"I say Nebula's is more destructive" Tails said.

"Wow. So what is your emotion when you use your flames, Blaze?" Nebula asked.

"Anger, rage, frustration" Blaze said.

"Interesting. Mine is similar, I use my energy blasts by thinking of something that makes me angry" Nebula said.

"Okay, now what's next?" Blaze asked Tails.

"Hmmm, how about speed?" Tails asked.

"Maybe" Nebula smiled.

There was a race of Sonic's speed and Nebula's flight ability since she can't run as fast as him.

"1...2...3!" Tails counted down and signals them to start. Sonic ran in a square in the yard and Nebula flew as well in a square. Tails had a timer of which one was faster.

"Come and get me Nebs!" Sonic taunts Nebula while running.

"Oh yeah? Check this out, Sonic!" Nebula flew over Sonic but didn't see the cloth-line in the way.

"Haha!" Nebula taunts him with a grin on her face.

"Huh? OOOUFFF!" they both crashed onto the cloth-line at the same time, bumping into each other.

The others were laughing too hard at this moment as the two hedgehogs got up.

"Let's try it again" Sonic said and got off Nebula.

"Maybe we'll just run at normal speed. That way we won't hurt each other" Nebula suggests.

"Yeah, I agree" Sonic said.

They get back in their positions from the starting line as they wait for Tails to say go.

"Ready, set, GO!" Tails counted down and they both ran at normal speed. First it seemed that Nebula was gonna win but Sonic soon came past her. But in the end they both came to the finish line.

"Who won?" Sonic asked Tails. He checked the timer for the two.

"You came past 29 seconds more than Nebula" Tails said, showing the time for the two.

"Oh, well. Now I get why you are the fastest thing alive" Nebula said with a slight smile.

"That's right" Sonic smirked.

Now it was time test out her flight against Silver to see how exactly they use flight by their emotions.

"I know you don't have super strength but you do have a strong mind. So how exactly do you use flight? Feeling? Levitation?" Nebula asked Silver.

"By keeping myself concentrated" Silver said and levitates in the air slowly. Nebula took a deep breath and flies up in the air next to Silver.

"You're doing great, Nebula. Now let's continue" Silver said and flies higher up in the air.

"So what do you use to feel flight?" Silver asked.

"It's simply easy for me. I think of flight by feeling the air around me" Nebula said.

"Oh okay, let's see if you can fly after me" Silver said and flies away from Nebula. She follows him and flew faster. Silver was not as fast as Nebula in flight and dives down.

"Very clever, Silver!" Nebula grinned and dives down to fly after him a little faster.

Silver then did a backflip and lands on his feet in a heroic pose. Then Nebula landed with her fist down to the ground while kneeling.

"Whoa!" Silver backs off from the dirt by the impact Nebula made.

"Excuse me Silver" Nebula said and gets up dusting off herself.

The next task was balancing on the balance beam in the dark with Rouge. This wasn't gonna be easy for Nebula since she can't see in the dark.

"Be calm now Nebula, use your hearing" Rouge said in the dark. She easily tiptoed on the beam and held her arms out for balance. Nebula gulps nervously and carefully began to walk on the beam, using her hearing and senses to not fall over the beam.

"Good job Nebula, keep walking" Rouge said. Nebula inhales deeply and focused on walks straight forward. Her left foot almost loses balance but managed to get back up on the beam.

"I can't see but I can hear" Nebula said, inhaling calmly.

She continues to walk forward and focused to not fall over the beam. Rouge was watching her and she was impressed that Nebula can make it, "Good job Nebula" she said as Nebula was close to the end of the beam.

Nebula jumped off the beam and walks up to Rouge, "Well that was not so bad Rouge. Now what's the next task?" she asked.

The next task was to test out her super strength against Knuckles to see how is the strongest to lift or carry heavy objects.

"Alright let's do this" Knuckles said. He walks up to a large boulder and lifts it up over his head.

Nebula lifts up a truck over her head which made her friends really surprised that she indeed has super strength.

"Wow! You are strong" Knuckles gasped and placed the giant boulder down to the ground. Nebula smirked at his expression and placed the truck down without causing any damage.

"I can only hold it when I feel confident" Nebula said to Knuckles.

"Oh, I train a lot to keep my strength" Knuckles said.

"Interesting. So what feeling do you feel when you use your strength?" Nebula asked.

"I feel better and tougher" Knuckles said with crossed arms.

"I see" Nebula said.

Later Tails and Nebula has a contest in how to fix a car in the model of the corvette.

"This looks like a tricky car, Tails. What are we gonna fix?" Nebula asked.

"Replace the tires on the corvette in a matter of time and fix the engine on it" Tails took out a wrench. He walked up to the corvette and opens the hood on the car, starting with the engine. Nebula thought of replacing the tires.

She picked up a drill to unbolt the tires and pulled them off one by one. As Tails fixes the engine, Nebula looks at a pile of tires to find the right ones.

"Ah, man. I'm not very good with mechanics" Nebula said.

She took the ones that resembles the one the corvette had and began bolting them on. It was not easy for her to make them connect to the car but she did her best after 10 minutes.

"Phew, that was some hard work on that corvette" Nebula wipes her forehead in exhaustion.

"Believe me Nebs, the engine is harder" Tails said, sweating a bit.

"Well at least we are done with this task" Nebula said, "I'll say you're the smartest one"

"Thanks" Tails said and they both walk out from the garage for the next task.


	18. Chapter 18

**7/01/15 to 7/17/15.**

 **Sorry for the wait guys.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her last task was to show love and care for the chao against Cream. Nebula never had a chao in her life but she does see them very cute.

She sat down to let the chao recognize her first. Nebula then held her arms out to hug the chao to show care for it.

"That's right, now be calm little chao" Nebula said as the chao got closer and made a cute smile on its face.

"The name of mine is Cheese" Cream said.

"Nice name" Nebula said and pets Cheese.

"Chao Chao Chao" Cheese said and nuzzled against her hand, showing that he likes her much.

"See, he seems to accept me as a friend. So cute" Nebula giggled a little and Cheese flew back to Cream.

"Well now that was the final task, that was easy" Nebula said.

After the tasks were done, they all head inside Shadow's house. They all decide to play a game of Truth or Dare.

Shadow spins the bottle and it points at Amy.

"Amy, truth or dare" Shadow asked her.

"Uh, truth" Amy said.

"What do you do in your free time?"

"I dress up like a wish-making fairy" Amy giggled.

"Hehehehe, cute" Shadow said and gave the bottle to Cream, she spins it around and it points at Nebula.

"Truth or Dare?" Cream asked.

"Um….truth" Nebula said.

"Okay, tell us" Cream said.

"I dislike being girly" Nebula said, taking the bottle for next one. She spins it around until it points at Silver.

"Silver, truth or dare" Nebula asked him.

Silver thinks for a moment and chooses, "Dare"

"I dare you to play with Blaze's tail" Nebula said.

Silver sneaks behind Blaze and played with her long tail like a rope and Blaze turned to see her boyfriend playing with her tail.

"Hehehehe….. Silver!" Blaze giggled at this. The rest of the comrades laughed at this and Silver stopped.

Then Silver spins the bottle and it points at Rouge, "Rouge, Truth or dare"

"Dare" Rouge smirked.

"I dare you to tickle Knuckles" Silver grinned.

"WHAT?!" Knuckles yelled.

"That's what you get when you always interrupt my meditation last month" Silver chuckled.

"Grrrr! I'm gonna kill your ass in your meditation, yoga boy!" Knuckles yelled in anger.

"Come here Knuckie!" Rouge leaped on him and began tickle his armpits and sides.

"Ehehehehehehehe! Nohohohohohoho! JUST STAHAHAHAHAP!" Knuckles laughed as Rouge tickled him.

"Tickle tickle the echidna" Rouge said in a babyish voice and tickles his socked feet. Knuckles was laughing so hard that his eyes watered with tears. Soon she stopped tickling him to let him breathe.

"Never ever do that again, bat girl!" Knuckles panted heavily.

"Awwww… you are so sweet when you're grumpy" Rouge giggled.

Knuckles blushed hard, "You're batty!"

Rouge snickered at his grumpy attitude. Knuckles rolled his eyes and spins the bottle, it points to Sonic.

"Sonic, truth or dare" Knuckles said to Sonic.

"Truth" Sonic said, "I eat nothing but Chili dogs for three days a week" he tells them all.

"That's it? No tell us something more secret" Knuckles said.

"Okay ummm. I really like to think about Amy being a mermaid" Sonic said. Amy blushed at this and smiles nervously.

"Sonikku, you thought of me as you know" Amy blushed.

"Ames, you are too cute when you blush" Sonic said. He then spins the bottle to Blaze.

"Blaze, truth or dare?" Sonic asked her.

"Dare" Blaze said.

"I dare you... to play with the yarn ball" Sonic grinned.

"I hate stereotypes of cats" Blaze muttered.  
"Oh, really?" Sonic held out a red yarn-ball. Blaze sighs and played with it on her back, balancing it on her high heels too. The others laughed at this and Blaze's face turned red.

"It's not funny, guys" Blaze grumbled.

"You are too cute when you are grumpy Blaze" Sonic laughed. After playing some with it, Blaze got back up and spins the bottle to Silver.

"Silver, truth or dare?" Blaze said.

"Dare" Silver answered.

"I dare you to make yourself look Emo" Blaze said. Silver combs his forelocks on his forehead over his eye to make himself look like an emo.

"Wow, you look so badass" Blaze smiled.

Silver then straightens his forelocks and smiles at her. He spins the bottle and it points to Nebula, "Truth or Dare" he asked.

"Um….truth" Nebula said.

"What's your biggest fear?" Silver asked.

"Uhh…..z-z-zombies" Nebula stuttered.

"Oh, okay. It's fine to me, I don't like mimes" Silver said.

Nebula then spins the bottle to Cream, "Truth or Dare, Cream" Nebula asked her.

"Uhhhh….. Truth" Cream said, "I like to cuddle with cute animals like guinea pigs" Cream said.

"Awwwww" they all awed at this.

 **xxx**

After a while of playing Truth or Dare, the gang went home. Shadow, Silver, Nebula and her dog stayed at Shadow's house. Silver wanted to help Nebula to control her rage with meditation. But first, he needs to test her eyes out with hypnotism.

"Nuh uh! No way you're gonna use your hypnotizing powers on her" Shadow growled lowly.

"Would you relax? I'm only gonna hypnotize her to see if she can resist from my hypnotic eyes" Silver said.

Nebula kneels down and had her eyes opened. Silver did the same too.

"Okay, just relax and don't move" Silver said to her.

"Do you ever use a pocket watch to swing it back and forth to hypnotize?" Nebula asked curiously.

"Sometimes. But I have psychic powers" Silver said, "Okay, here it goes" he takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. Closing his eyes for a few seconds and opens them up to reveal his swirly hypnotic eyes.

"Look into my eyes, Nebula" he commands her and she looked straight into his hypnotic eyes, "Good girl" he said.

For 3 minutes she didn't move a muscle, except she was drooling a little like a zombie.

"Dude, she's drooling. Wake her up" Shadow said.

"Fine. But she does have a bit of strong eyes. Just minor" Silver said.

He snapped his fingers to un-hypnotize her from his hypnotism trance.

"….Huh?..." Nebula blinked rapidly for a few seconds.

"You don't seem immune to my hypnotism. But its fine, Nebula. So how do you feel right now?" Silver asked.

"I feel kinda woozy" Nebula said.

"You sure sounded creepy under the trance Nebula" Silver said.

"I did? Oh man" Nebula said.

Shadow rubbed his eyes together and then looked at Nebula, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Nebula. It always happens"

"Now, Nebula. Have you ever meditated before?" Silver asked.

"No and I have no idea how it works" Nebula said.

"It's like this" Silver sat down and crosses his legs, his wrists on his knees and he holds his thumb and index finger, Nebula did the same and they closed their eyes.

"Is it like falling asleep while sitting straight?" Nebula asked.

"Almost, just focus on your mind" Silver said quietly. He levitates of the floor while Nebula didn't. She slowly exhales and inhales during the meditation.

Shadow decides to go to his room to let them have peace and quiet.

20 minutes later, Silver opened his left eye to see how Nebula is doing. She looked relaxed and calm in her meditating position.

Silver lowers himself down slowly to her, "Good job Nebula, you can get up now" he said to her.

Nebula opens her eyes and got up, "Man, I feel relaxed"

"That's good. You should try meditating more often to help control your rage" Silver said.

"Thanks, Silver!" Nebula hugged him tightly.

"Whohohohoh be careful" Silver chuckled and pulled from the hug.

"Sorry just got excited" Nebula smiled nervously. After saying good bye to Silver, she walked up to Shadow's room with Bella.

"How's it going Nebula?" Shadow asked her.

"It was doing great, I feel more relaxed than ever. Right Bella?" Nebula said and asked her dog.

"Ruff Ruff" Bella barked for a yes.

"That's good. I'm glad that my pal Silver helped you" Shadow said.

"Yeah, he is amazing" Nebula said and sits next to him.

"I hope Fiona doesn't cause trouble again in school next week" Shadow said.

"I sure hope Sally or Scourge won't do the same too. And I'm still a little pissed with Scourge when he sprayed cologne on me the other day. That was really stupid of him" Nebula said.

"I agree. And how did you realize that the cologne belonged to me?" Shadow asked.

"That day when I first met Scourge he never had cologne. But when I first met you, I smelled the cologne coming off from you. The other day when he sprayed cologne on me I remember the same scent from you and I figured that Scourge stole your cologne to lure me into his perverted hands. So his plan didn't work" Nebula explained.

"Wow. Smart girl" Shadow said.

"Yup. Oh, is that a Draculaura doll?" Nebula points at the doll on Shadow's shelves.

"Uhh…yes" Shadow blushed and his ears fold back.

"Wow, I also have a Draculaura doll too. I know it's for kids but Monster High is so cool" Nebula said.

"I understand, MLP is kinda overused after all, invading all fandom" Shadow said.

"So you put it on pause or what?" Nebula asked.

"Sort of, but Monster High is more interesting. Say Nebula, you sure don't want to hear about back when I was popular in school?" Shadow asked her.

"I don't mind. You don't have to tell me if you want to" Nebula said.

"Well, it all started when I was at the third month at High School and I was not very popular before I meet Fiona. She was not as rude as she was now" Shadow started to tell his story.

 **(Shadow's POV, Flashback)**

 _I was walking in the hallway and looks around to see the students having it great together. Sonic was with Sally back then and Amy was a fangirl. But I was not lucky over anything except my friends. That until I saw Fiona stepping in with a sparkling smile on her face._

 _"Um, hi" I said with a bit of shyness._

 _"Hello there handsome. What's your name?" she asked me._

 _"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" I introduced myself._

 _"My name is Fiona the Fox" she said to me and I believed I found the right one for me. We walked around together, shared lunch and skateboarded._

 _We two became popular until the day I caught her cheating on me._

 _"Sorry, Shadow. I'm dumping you. Scourge is way better than you" Fiona smirked._

 _I was shocked at hearing this and got angry, "You didn't fell in love with me, you used me!" I said to her and I left with a broken heart and anger._

 **(Normal POV, End of Flashback)**

"Whoa, that is one slutty girl with no heart" Nebula said.

"Yeah, but you won't ever do that to me would you?" Shadow said.

"Of course I wouldn't Shadow. I'm nothing like her" Nebula said reassuring to him.

"Good. But still Nebula...What will I do if you turn Dark Rage again" Shadow asked her a bit worried.

Nebula's ears drop down, "Well…..when you first saw me in that form, I felt a little calm. Maybe you can help me calm down whenever I'm in my form again" she said.

"I...I will try. I'm just afraid if you try to hurt our friends or even me" Shadow leans in and hugs her.

"I'm too scared for that Shads" Nebula said.

"I know"

Bella jumped up between them to give her owner comfort. Nebula smiled a bit at her.


	19. Chapter 19

It was Sunday and Nebula was in her room meditating by herself to help control her rage. She had her eyes closed and inhales deeply. She didn't make a move or let herself being distracted by anything. The door to her room was closed so she can meditate in peace.

"Okay, Nebs. Just find your center…..focus your energy….." she said to herself.

 **xxx**

Sonic and Amy are playing basketball together, doing one on one.

Sonic dribbles it fast and spins it around his legs and Amy runs behind him and he keeps dribbling it as she keeps trying to get it. He then holds it up and Amy slaps it down and takes it.

"Haha!" Amy chuckled, swaying her butt while bouncing the ball. Sonic saw her butt and smirked.

Amy then turned and jumps on Sonic to throw the basketball into the net. At the same time she fell on Sonic's stomach and he on his back, face to face.

"Uhhh…sorry?" Amy blushed.

"It's alright. But was it really necessary to sway your butt?" Sonic asked with a blush.

"Distraction" Amy said.

"Oh, yes. I'm not a pervert" Sonic smiled awkwardly. They walked to a bench and sat close to each other.

 **xxx**

"YEOW! AH! UGH!" Knuckles was getting his back massaged by Rouge. The white bat was using her bare feet to walk on the echidna's back.

"See? Too much stress can make you feel cranky, Knuckie" Rouge said, walking on his back.

"Yeah, I knew that. You don't have to tell me twice, batgirl" Knuckles mutters.

Rouge snickered and pressed her hands between his shoulders and he moaned in pleasure until she adds oil to massage him more softly.

He slowly closed his eyes and enjoyed that the bat massaged him, until she used her elbows on his spine.

"OW!" he yelps and fell on his side, "Yo! What was that for, batgirl?!"

"You dozed off to soon, Knuckie" Rouge smirked.

"You're batty!" Knuckles growled.

"Batty? You call me batty? I show you who's batty" Rouge said, tease fully and attacks him with kisses, "Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"

"NO STOP!" Knuckles struggled.

"Mwah Mwah! Who's the grumpy echidna" Rouge giggled and Knuckles face was covered in kiss marks by Rouge's lipstick.

"Me. Hmph! Even for a bat you're batty. That's what I like about you" Knuckles said.

 **xxx**

Nebula was taking her dog Bella on a joy ride of flying. Using her Pet Pouch Carrier for Bella to hang onto while Nebula is flying.

"Everything alright Bella?" Nebula asked her dog.

"Ruff ruff" Bella barked for an alright sign. She looked down to see downtown.

Then she heard a familiar noise coming from behind her. It was the Babylon gang on their extreme hover boards.

"Hello there, Nebula! We are gonna bring you down to the ground where you and your doggie belongs!" Jet shouted as he, Storm and Wave began chasing Nebula.

"Hold on, Bella!" Nebula said to her dog and they flew down in high-speed. Nebula didn't release her grip on Bella and flies past buildings and traffic lights. But the Babylon gang was still in pursuit and was getting closer.

"I want the doggie!" Wave taunts Nebula.

"Nobody takes my dog!" Nebula yelled and fires a purple bolt at Wave's board, causing it to lose control and she fell into a fountain.

Jet and Storm continues their chase after Nebula and she was getting close to Amy and Sonic at the basketball area where Silver has joined them.

"Protect my dog, please!" Nebula hands Bella to Amy and keeps flying to get away from the bird gang, "Stop chasing me, Jet! This isn't funny!" she keeps flying faster.

"First I mistook you for a creep, but you are just a dirty little girl!" Jet taunts her and got very close to her. Storm was also getting closer but from the ground Silver used his telekinesis to disassemble his board to pieces.

"Huh? WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Storm fell down.

Jet growls that he's alone now but he got the chance and punches Nebula in the cheek to slow her down. He flew past her and stands in the front. Nebula was now angry but not so angry and she fires energy blasts at him higher up in the sky. Jet tries to dodge them but one blast nearly destroyed the thrusters on his board.

"Hey! Come down you purple coward!" Jet yelled.

"No thanks! If you wanna catch me, try your wings bird brain! Oh, that's right! You're not a non-mobian hawk!" Nebula taunts at him and keeps flying.

Jet growls and takes out his fire weapons to fire at Nebula. He flies in front of her and fires a large blast, sending her down the air but she managed to get balance and she fires back but misses.

"I am always the better fighter, Nebs!" Jet taunts her.

She glares at him as her eyes glowed purple and shouts, "NOT ANYMORE!" she fires at his board and it malfunctions briefly as Jet keeps firing at her. He then hits her wrist to injure her.

"Hehehehe! URGH!" Jet cackled but got grabbed by an energy force around him.

"That's enough, Jet!" Silver yelled.

"Thanks Silver" Nebula said to him. Jet struggled while the two hedgehogs lower themselves to the ground and Storm and Wave were tied in ropes.

"What I don't understand is why were you three after me!" Nebula growled at the bird gang.

"Uhh….that red fox girl told us to" Jet stuttered in fear.

Nebula realizes who it is, "Fiona"

"Yes, she wants revenge on you for being suspended for a week" Jet stammered.

Nebula growls in anger and breaks his board in two, "I knew she's not gonna give up. Once she's back at school tomorrow, I won't let her humiliate me again" her eyes glowed purple.

Bella whimpered in Sonic's arm for seeing her owner angry.

"Shh…. Shhh….. Bella, easy" Sonic tried to calm her down. Nebula's eyes turned to sky-blue and Bella jumps off Sonic to get to Nebula.

She licked her owner in the face and Nebula giggles a bit.

"Hehehehe…. Bella. Let's go home" Nebula said as she walked back home carrying her in the Pet Pouch carrier.

 **xxx**

In the dark alley, Fiona and Sally saw the whole thing and they sure were pissed that their plan failed.

"Grr…that creepy bitch needs to get away from my man!" Fiona growled.

"And to get her out of the way from protecting that pink rat!" Sally growled too.

"That's it! I want that girl in that asylum! She has very creepy powers!" Fiona punched the brick wall.

"Asylum? That's it! We should put her in the asylum! Show everyone how insane and scary she is" Sally chuckled evilly.

"Yesss…. We better tape it all and show it in media" Fiona smirked evilly and pats Sally's shoulder.

"You bet" Sally said.

"And after that, our problems are solved. Hahahahahahaha!" Fiona said and laughed evilly.


	20. Chapter 20

The next day was when Fiona's suspension has worn off and that she's back in school. Shadow was not gonna let his Ex harm his real girlfriend. So he has to keep an eye out and to protect Nebula.

Today they had biology class and Nebula sat next with her friend Amy. They were studying about DNA in cloning, like the sheep Dolly who was the most famous clone and the first mammal ever to be cloned from an adult sheep. They read how cloning worked.

"First you take the gene from the mother and then from the other sheep, the father to combine the DNA to the seed cell to conceive it. As a result, the mother gives birth to the clone" Amy reads through the book with Nebula.

"Sounds complicated. Are you sure you are right?" Nebula asked her.

"Not much" Amy replied and keeps reading.

"Usually I know that cloning is illegal" Nebula said.

"Really? I think it's only allowed for scientists" Amy said. They saw a video of how cloning works and even saw the fictional cloning that is inaccurate that just a zap a clone is there.

"So that's fake in Sci-Fi and this cloning we are reading is real" Nebula wondered.

"Yup, but cloning mammoths are going real too, they are now trying on an elephant to be the surrogate mother" Amy said.

"It might work since they are related to elephants" Nebula said.

 **xxx**

After biology class is over, they all head to gym class. Nebula was getting suspicious on Fiona and Sally at what they're planning. She just hopes that she can control her dark rage and not cause anything violent in the school.

Today they had soccer and they were gonna play at the field. Nebula was in the girls' locker room after they all have changed to their outfits.

"Nebs, don't worry. We'll make sure that Fiona won't annoy you" Cream said to her.

"I just hope she doesn't have any tricks up her sleeves" Nebula sighs.

"We'll keep an eye on her" Amy said.

They walked out to start the play. The coach came out with a soccer ball and placed it on the floor.

"Alright class, here's the rules, if anyone does something stupid they are out and if you get hit seriously, sit on the bench until you feel good to play again" the coach said.

Nebula sighs but stays strong and tries her best to not turn into her dark rage in front of the class.

The match starts and the students began playing. There were two leagues of the class and the left one has red bands and the other blue bands. Nebula was on the red one.

But Fiona was on the blue team and she has a plan to make Nebula be clumsy. She ran past Nebula in the field and trips her over by hooking her foot. Nebula fell to the ground and Fiona snickered a little and ran after the ball.

"Grrr!" Nebula growled and gets up. But she managed to calm down and continues to play. Shadow was running past the other team and kicks the ball to the blue team's net.

1-0 for the red team and they continue to play after the Coach placed the ball back to let them kick it. Sonic ran past a purple walrus on the blue team but got the ball taken by Jet. The green hawk smirked and closes in to the red team's net, but Tails took the ball and passes it to Knuckles. The echidna kicks it to the blue team's net only to have Sally take it.

But Silver ran to it and takes the ball away from Sally, he ran and keeps the ball at his foot and with a hard one he sends it to the blue team's net. The blue team groans in defeat after the ball was sent there. Silver then jumps in victory and goes to his team.

"All right, Silver!" Blaze cheered for him.

Silver bowed for them and they soon prepare for the next round. Then Fiona got the perfect idea to make Nebula angry again.

"I just kick the ball hard onto her head and she loses it" Fiona thought. The teams got ready and the Coach blew his whistle pipe. The red team was the first to kick the ball and the blue team ran after it.

"Perfect" Fiona smirked evilly and waits for Nebula to get closer to get the ball. She ran up to the ball and kicks it so hard it did hit Nebula in the head.

"Ugh!" Nebula groaned from the hit and fell on the ground.

"Come on, get mad" Fiona whispered to herself.

Nebula got up both groaning and growling in anger and pain, "Grrrrrr! Who kicked it to me?!" she growled.

Fiona grinned evilly that her plan is working, "Sally, she's getting angry. Bring in the asylum guards to take that bitch" she said through her iPhone.

"With pleasure" Sally smirked.

The Coach and the students were in shock to what's going on.

"Oh no" Shadow ran up to her to calm her down, "Nebula, look at me! Remain calm"

"I…can't…..control….it…..AHHHH!" Nebula's adrenaline was rising up and her eyes glowed purple. She screamed in anger and transforms into her Dark Rage form, "NOOOO!"

"Everybody get out!" the Coach shouted. But Shadow stayed to handle the situation on his own.

"Come on Shadow! It's too dangerous!" the Coach called for Shadow.

"I got this! Nebula, this isn't you! Don't let it take over!" Shadow screamed. But DR Nebula was still out of control.

"Don't make me do this!" Shadow said and tackled her down.

 **"AARRRGGGHHH!"** DR Nebula kicked him off.

Just then, 5 vans arrived and the guards came out of their rides to stop DR Nebula.

"That's her, boys! That crazy bitch with a mental brain!" Sally points at DR Nebula.

 **"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"** DR Nebula shouted.

"Don't worry, I got this under control!" Shadow said and takes her down, turning into his hero form. The guards saw this and Shadow holds DR Nebula's arms back and he pressed her to the ground.

"Nebula, be yourself, you are not a monster!" Hero Shadow said and struggles.

 **"LET ME GO!"** DR Nebula snarled.

"Get away from her, Shadow! She's a monster!" Fiona grabbed Shadow off of DR Nebula.

"Don't stand there, grab that crazy monster!" Sally ordered the guards to take DR Nebula.

 **"NO! LET GO OF ME!"** DR Nebula struggled and one of the guards sprayed sleeping gas on her.

"NEBULA!" Shadow tried to go up to her but was pulled back by Sally and Fiona.

 **"…..Uhhhhh….."** DR Nebula faints. She turned back to normal as the guards carry her to the van.

Shadow then glared at Fiona and Sally, "I've noticed that you two are preventing me from calming her down"

"Oh, stop it! She's a monster and you should thank me that I saved your ass!" Fiona glared back.

"Thank you? I have a feeling you made her angry. I know you well Fiona!" Shadow pushes Sally aside and points a finger at Fiona.

"You set it all up, right?!" he grabs her roughly.

"That's right! And I hope that bitch stays away from you for good! I had it with you hanging out with her instead of me!" Fiona yelled.

"You have Scourge to hang out with! You don't tell me what to do, fox! You don't control my life!" Shadow pushed her roughly and goes inside the gymnasium, feeling angry that he has no proof to tell the whole school that Nebula is not a threat or a monster. But he sadly looked over his shoulder when he sees Nebula being taken to the asylum.

"Don't worry Nebula, I will free you somehow without hurting anyone" he said.


	21. Chapter 21

Nebula was pushed in the room and the guards quickly locked the door before she could get out. Nebula was very pissed off that Fiona set her up.

"Grrrrr!" she transforms into her Dark Rage form again, so angry and outraged that she has to find a way out of this asylum, **"YOU IDIOTS! I AM NOT INSANE! LET ME OUT NOW!"** she pounds on the door hard but it was very solid and thick, not even her Super Strength can break the door down. She sat down on the floor and groans in frustration.

 **"Urgh! That Fiona is going too far. Now how is Aunt Star gonna react? This is all my fault to make this happen"** DR Nebula said. She was shredding a tear for the first time in her Dark Rage form.

* * *

Shadow sat in his room at home still very sad for what happened, "I can't believe this! That fox whore really doesn't know when to quit! She set her up to make Nebula angry!" he snarled angrily.

He turned on the TV to watch the news.

"Breaking news, I'm Dave Johnson. Today at Station Square High school Fiona the Fox and Sally saved it from being destroyed by local student Nebula Emerald. Right now she is at the Asylum until she can come out after a few months" The TV-reporter on the news said. Shadow turned it off and face-palms.

"Now I guess her Aunt is heartbroken for what they did to her niece. I better go talk to her about it" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

At Nebula's house, Aunt Star was crying because of Nebula being locked in to the Asylum. Bella was sitting near her and whines.

"Oh Bella. Who could have done this to my niece? I guess when she comes out we better move from Station Square. I better make some tea" she said and walks to the kitchen. Just then she heard a knock on the door.

Bella ran up to the door with Aunt Star following her, she opens the door to see Shadow.

"Hi Star"

"Hi Shadow, come on in. Tea is ready" Aunt Star said. Shadow walked in with her to the kitchen and they sat at the table having tea and crackers.

"Star, I think I know what made Nebula turn Dark Rage in class" Shadow said, clearing his throat.

"Okay, tell me about it" Aunt Star said.

"I suspect that Fiona the Fox did this to accuse her for insanity so she can pretend to help me from Nebula but she didn't. She cheated on me long ago too" Shadow said.

"Oh my god. Anything else?" Aunt Start said.

"Nebula didn't tell you this, but she was not playing basketball with me, she was attacked by Sally and Scourge. But Silver, Sonic and I saved her from them" Shadow continued.

"Shadow, I now understand why Nebula has acted very worried lately and why she didn't tell me. She was worried that I would get to concerned" Aunt Star said.

"Exactly. Now we need to get her out of there. Oh, I forgot to ask Cream and Rouge if they have recorded that Fiona has planned" Shadow said.

* * *

3 days have passed and the gang could not find Nebula anywhere in the city. They even didn't go to school for the past 3 days because they don't wanna see Fiona and her pals being popular at ruling the school.

"I could have helped you in calming her down Shadow, if I and the others weren't told to run" Silver said.

"I know Silver, nor would Sonic's dark form help" Shadow said.

"All we got to do is to find the asylum and that's it" Sonic said, crossing his arms.

"But we don't know where it is" Silver said, "Not even my telepathy can reach her" he sighs sadly.

"I can't believe Fiona would do this! First we became a couple, then she got bored and cheated on me, and now she wants to win my heart back? She doesn't even love me, she only wants to use me!" Shadow growled angrily.

"Shadow, chill out. We will find her. All we need to do is to have Tails as our hacker to see where Nebula was sent to" Sonic said.

"Of course, also we need to ask Rouge if she has recorded the incident or has spied on Fiona" Shadow said.

They first go to Rouge's house and she was examining a diamond she has stolen secretly. She then heard something coming up to her house thanks to her good hearing.

"Must be the guys" she said and walks down to see them.

"Oh hi there, what do you what?" Rouge asked them.

"Rouge, have you recorded Fiona before the incident?" Sonic asked her.

"I think so, come in and I'll show you" Rouge let the three hedgehogs in to show them the video.

They sat on her bed in her room and she turned on her heart-shaped TV to connect with her video camera. Then Fiona is shown on the screen in an alley with Sally.

"There they are, guys" Rouge said. Shadow was feeling his anger rising by seeing Fiona.

 **(Video Clip)**

 _"Grr…that creepy bitch needs to get away from my man!" Fiona growled._

 _"And to get her out of the way from protecting that pink rat!" Sally growled too._

 _"That's it! I want that girl in that asylum! She has very creepy powers!" Fiona punched the brick wall._

 _"Asylum? That's it! We should put her in the asylum! Show everyone how insane and scary she is" Sally chuckled evilly._

 _"Yesss…. We better tape it all and show it in media" Fiona smirked evilly and pats Sally's shoulder._

 _"You bet" Sally said._

 _"And after that, our problems are solved. Hahahahahahaha!" Fiona said and laughed evilly._

 **(End of Video Clip)**

Rouge paused the video and sighs, "Well, we got the proof here. Hope we show this to the police and media so they know Nebula is innocent and good" Rouge said.

"And get Fiona and her pals arrested" Shadow said, slamming his fist against his palm.

"Yes, we must go to Tails and see where Nebula was transported" Rouge said.

* * *

At the asylum, DR Nebula has not calmed down yet and there were marks on the walls by her punches.

 **"Grrrr! What in the world would they want my piece of fur for?! This is bullshit!"** she pounds on the walls angrily.

"To copy you of course" a familiar voice appeared from the door. DR Nebula turned to see the man's face on the small hatch on the door.

 **"But why?"** DR Nebula snarled.

"Because your powers are amazing. But of course you don't recognize me don't you, Nebula?" the man said, smirking evilly.

 **"And who are you?"** DR Nebula growled.

"I am your principal Ivo Eggman Robotnik" the man said.

" **I should've known!"** DR Nebula punched the door.

"You can't break this door Nebula, Fiona said that you have some temper and she told me to lock you in" Eggman said.

 **"You monster! You trust that fox?!"** DR Nebula yelled.

"Of course I do. I also trust Sally and Scourge too" Eggman said.

" **Who else is with you?"** DR Nebula said.

"I hired the Babylon gang as well" Eggman replied before going away to his lab. He was up to something.

 **"Hmmm….."** DR Nebula knew that Dr. Eggman didn't tell her more about his minions.

He was heading down to a secret door which he opened by showing a card to get access. It slides aside and he walks in to a laboratory where he was working on a project by Nebula's fur. It was a clone he was making of her, only changing her violet-blue fur to a blood red color. The clone was not yet awake but in a stasis sleep.

"You will be soon completed, Evil Nebula" Eggman said and puts some DNA from Black Doom in the machine.

He then saw that her pulse was getting to normal level, almost ready to wake up, "When you awake, destroy the good Nebula"

* * *

At Tails' house, they were searching through a supercomputer Tails has made and he scans the truck that Nebula was transported in at which direction it goes.

Silver was sitting on Shadow's back to hold him down since he's been going crazy all day for worrying about Nebula. Shadow pouts and has his arms crossed.

"Shadow, chill out we are gonna save her" Silver said to him.

"It's just that Fiona makes me so angry and that Nebula is gone. I miss her already" Shadow said grumpily, "Please get your ass off my back!" he growled.

"Not until you're calm" Silver said.

"Ok, but no sudden moves" Silver said and got off him. Shadow huffs in anger and looks at the screen.

"Hmmm, it seems to lead to Square Asylum. It is not far away from our city. All we got to do is to get pass the guards and find Nebula's cell" Tails said.

"Before her rage takes over her mind" Shadow said.

"Exactly, we better hurry now. First we need to disguise as some guards or doctors to get in to the Asylum. Second we need to disable the security cameras and third we find Nebula and you calm her down Shadow" Tails said.

"I am the only one who can" Shadow said.

"I go with you Shadow, She is the one that made Amy and I a couple at the first place" Sonic said.

"Yes, anyone else wanna come?" Shadow asked. Silver, Rouge and Tails held their hands up.


	22. Chapter 22

The scientists gave DR Nebula a white meat headless chicken so that she won't starve to death. Most scientists received claw marks on their lab coats from the angry female hedgehog.

She ate it like a predator and swallowed the chunks, **"No Nebula, don't let it take over"** Nebula's mind said, struggling for control. But she keeps eating the chicken until the bones were left.

 **"Grrrr!"** DR Nebula looks up at the security camera and flies up there, growling and snarling at it, **"I know you're watching me, doctor! You can't keep me in this room forever!"**

"Sure I can" Eggman grinned and pushed a button to spray sleeping gas on DR Nebula to make her faint. She struggled to not inhale the gas but it was too late, she fell to the floor hard and passes out.

"She is so weak against this gas. Now for Evil Nebula to awake" Eggman said and drains the water from Evil Nebula's tank. Her pulse was getting stronger and she opens her eyes which were yellow. She rips off the pulse detectors from her and steps out from the tank after it opens for her. She was not naked though.

"Who are you?" she asked Eggman by her first words.

"I am Dr. Eggman and I'm your creator. Evil Nebula" Dr. Eggman said.

"Evil Nebula? I like that" Evil Nebula said with a smirk.

"You will destroy your 'twin sister' that is good and she is a threat to you. Understand that?" Eggman said to her.

"Yes, master" Evil Nebula nods.

 **xxx**

Back with DR Nebula, she was already awake from the sleeping gas. In her dark form she's able to wake up from the sleeping gas in five minutes.

 **"Grrrrr!"** DR Nebula snarled in anger and pounds her fists on the floor.

She then pounds the wall in frustration and groans.

 **"I must get out somehow!"** she yelled and hits the wall some more.

* * *

Outside the Asylum, Shadow and Tails has disguised themselves as scientists to get in while Silver pretends to be insane.

"Alright, Rouge and Sonic, you two get into the security breach to knock out the guards there while Tails and I shall get to Nebula's cell with Silver as out 'patient'." Shadow whispered.

"Got it" Sonic nods. He and Rouge goes to get to the security breach while Silver, Shadow and Tails got in. They had put on a strap-shirt on him to make him really look like an inmate. They came to the pass control in the Asylum.

"ID please" the guard asked them. Tails then took out a fake ID where it said 'Milo Prower', a cover up of his real name.

"Milo Prower, I have come to bring Silver here with my colleague Jerry" Tails said, nodding at Shadow posing as one named Jerry.

Silver then did his best insane impression, "BWAHAHAHAHA I feel like a barnacle head! Whohohoho!" Silver laughed like a maniac.

"Okay then, can I see your ID, Jerry?" the guard asked him. Shadow then takes out his fake ID and it shows 'Jerry Irons'.

"Okay, take him to cell 40" the guard opens the gate to let them in. Silver then drools a bit as he looked crazy.

DR Nebula was still pounding on the door to get out of this room, **"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"** she screamed in anger.

"What was that? I think I hear Nebula's voice" Shadow heard her scream and he ran away from Silver and Tails to find her cell.

"Sha...I mean Jerry wait!" Tails shouted and ran with Silver still tied in the strait-jacket.

All of a sudden, they were stopped by Evil Nebula, "Ah ah ah!"

"Nebula? Is that you?" Silver asked her.

"I am Evil Nebula, clone of your Nebula friend" Evil Nebula smirked and cocks her neck. Silver breaks out from the strait jacket and ties it around her to make his move.

He lifts her up to throw her at the wall to let Tails pass.

"Get to Shadow and help him, I'll deal with Evil Nebula" Silver said to Tails. He nods and ran to find Nebula's cell. Silver threw some physic blasts at Evil Nebula.

 **xxx**

DR Nebula was still pounding on the door to get out but no success. All of a sudden, an alarm blared out loud that an intruder is in the building.

 **"Huh? Ugh!"** she was tackled by an evil clone of Shadow.

"What's up?! Missed your own boyfriend?" Evil Shadow said and attempts to strangle her.

 ***BOOM***

The real Shadow busts the door down and saw his evil doppelganger strangling DR Nebula, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" he ran up to the Evil Shadow and tackled him.

 **"Shadow?"** DR Nebula gasped.

"Yes, it's me. I'm here to save you" Shadow gets to her un-scared, "Can you calm down now?" Shadow asked her.

 **"I think so…."** DR Nebula tries to calm down as hard as she can. Her claws and fangs shrink down, the dark purple aura surrounding her body disappears and her glowing purple eyes fades away to her normal sky blue eyes.

"Let's get out of here before…the evil clone of me wakes up" Shadow said.

"Okay" Nebula nods and ran out with Shadow.

The evil clone of Shadow woke up and growls, "I need you all killed!" He shouted and ran after them.

Shadow lifts up Nebula bridal style and ran through the hallways.

 **xxx**

At the security breach, Rouge and Sonic sneaks in and knocks out the guards. Rouge even kisses a guard in the cheek as a distraction.

"Sleep well, dude" She whispered.

"Rouge, look!" Sonic points at the screen. He saw Evil Nebula and Evil Shadow on the screens.

 **xxx**

"Surprised Nebula? I'm your clone of anger and evil" Evil Nebula said and her eyes glow red. Nebula then got up and did not get super angry. She charged at her clone and fires many blasts.

Evil Shadow walks up behind the good Shadow, "Seems like the fun has begun" he chuckled evilly.

"GRRRR!" Shadow growled and punches his clone hard. He then breaks off a pipe and whacks Evil Shadow with it. Nebula gasped at this and turns around to glance at her evil doppelganger.

"Hahahaha!" Evil Nebula laughed evilly, "Let's get the party started" she smirked.

"ARRGGHH!" Nebula charges at Evil Nebula and tries to hit her but she got pulled back and her arms grabbed by Evil Nebula. She screamed in pain as Evil Nebula pulled her arms.

"Once you are finished Shadzy will be mine!" Evil Nebula said.

"Grrr! HE WILL NOT!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

She then threw her clone like a ragdoll and pulls her ponytail to slam her to the floor hard.

At the same time, Silver was now fighting against his own clone.

"I don't know how you're created but I will defeat you!" Silver tries to punch Evil Silver but he was too quick.

"You are no use against me, Silver. I was created by your DNA" Evil Silver said and uses his own ESP to throw blocks at Silver. Silver countered with his own and it became a struggle between the two.

It keeps going until the blocks blew up and sends the two back, leaving marks on the walls.

"Come and get me! I'm just getting started!" Silver yelled and fires some psychic blasts at him. Evil Silver didn't get up in time and got hit by them.

Silver thought he is getting the upper hand until Evil Silver leaps on him and hits him hard in the face. He then fires his own physic blasts and Silver rolled aside to dodge them.

"It's no use!" Silver said frustrated and fires his physic blasts. He then saw a fire extinguisher and got an idea. He fires one blast at it and foams sprays onto Evil Silver's eyes.

"AAARGH! My eyes!" Evil Silver screamed in pain.

 **xxx**

Nebula was flying outside of the asylum, chasing after Evil Nebula in the sky. Evil Nebula fires a beam at Nebula which she dodges and flies in front of here.

"There can be only one!" Evil Nebula fires at her again, sending her down again.

"Ugh!" Nebula hits the road but managed to recover and fly back up to fight her doppelganger, "Is that all you got?!"

"Not yet, Nebula!" Evil Nebula grinned and Nebula grabs her hands and the two hedgehogs struggled. Nebula then flips back and kicks Evil Nebula in the back to send her right at the trucks. Nebula flew down to see if her clone is defeated. But no, for a sudden Evil Nebula roughly grabs her throat and pushes her to the ground to strangle her.

"DIE NEBULA!" she yelled and Nebula gasps for air while struggling. Her eyes became bloodshot as it seems she is losing air. Then someone threw a wrench at Evil Nebula's head.

"Don't even think about it!" Tails shouted.

Evil Nebula grins and lets go of Nebula to kill Tails with her energy blast, "Then so be it!" Evil Nebula said and is about to fire at him.

"NO!" Nebula pushed Tails out of the way.

The blast misses them and Evil Nebula growls in anger.

"Tails, get out of here now!" Nebula tells Tails. He ran away with a nod and Evil Nebula then fires many red energy blasts at Nebula. One blast injures Nebula's right hand.

"OW!" Nebula yelped.

"Hahahaha! I laugh at your pain! It is very amusing!" Evil Nebula laughed evilly.

* * *

 **This reminds me of Teen Titans episode The End part II.  
It got stuck in my head because I showed my niece the old Teen Titans while babysitting her the other day. **


	23. Chapter 23

Shadow was having a hard time battling against his evil doppelganger. Evil Shadow has the same skills, powers, knowledge, and strength as the good Shadow.

Shadow was now using his fists against him but Evil Shadow caught his fists and grins.

"Grrr!" Shadow growled.

"What's the matter Shadow? Getting weak?" Evil Shadow asked.

"No! You have no soul!" Shadow yelled and kicks him hard in the ribs.

He then pushes him against the wall and punches him hard in the face and knocks out some teeth. Shadow then attempts to breaks his back when Evil Shadow used a chaos spear to knock him down. The impact was so hard it nearly knocked Shadow out.

"Uhhhhh… he's too strong. But I must get up!" Shadow groaned and tries to get up.

 **xxx**

At the same time, Silver used his skills to knock his blinded clone to make serious injuries.

"Time to sleep!" Silver yelled when Evil Silver suddenly grabs his feet, regaining his sight but his eyes where bloodshot.

"No, you are!" Evil Silver said and threw him hard with his ESP to the floor. When Silver tried to get up, Evil Silver steps on his hands, making him scream in pain.

"Ah ah ah" Evil Silver waved his finger.

 **xxx**

Evil Nebula and the good Nebula have destroyed the whole area of trucks and Nebula was getting exhausted of the fight. Evil Nebula grabs her and elbows her in the gut to then throw her into the concrete floor. Laughing evilly as she approaches Nebula, she saw that she couldn't get up to fight.

"What a shame that you are down Nebula, I'm not breaking a sweat yet" Evil Nebula said.

Nebula concentrates to fly to get away from her doppelganger.

The clones gathered all the real ones and prepare to finish them off together. Unknown to them, they had a plan.

"I got a plan, if we can't defeat ourselves, perhaps we can defeat each other" Nebula whispered to Silver and Shadow. The clones wondered what's going on until they saw them get up.

"SWITCH!" Shadow shouted and they spread out to fight the clones again. Shadow rushes to Evil Silver and when he tries to attack him with his ESP, Shadow destroys his wristbands.

"Ah, ah, ah! No touchie!" He taunts him and charges a chaos spear at him to impale his chest.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Evil Silver screamed and fell dead to the ground.

Silver then threw some heavy boulders at Evil Nebula and she destroys each of them.

"I don't like fighting girls but you are one ugly bitch!" Silver shouts and fires ESP blasts at Evil Nebula's hands to disable her blasts. She snarls angrily and decides to use her bare hands. Just as she was close, Silver makes the ceiling collapse on her. He looked away from this.

"See, psychics are good" Silver grinned.

Nebula fought against her lover's clone and she sure didn't want Shadow to watch this but she knew it's not him. She beats Evil Shadow hard and broke his right arm.

"AAAHHH!" He screamed as Nebula threw him to the floor where he passes out. She then fires a blast to make a pillar fall on him to make sure he won't get up.

Now that the evil clones are defeated, they turn into red energy wisps in the air, surging out as red beams and it goes back to their good counterparts.

"Told you that the plan would work" Nebula smiled at Silver and Shadow. They nod back as Sonic, Rouge and Tails arrived.

"Good job, guys. Let's get out of here now and arrest, Eggman" Tails said.

Nebula stood there with her ears down in sadness.

Shadow notices this and goes up to her, "What is it?" he asked her.

"This is all my fault for making this happen. I've gone angry too many times and nearly injured students and not realizing that our principal is behind the attacks" Nebula said sadly.

"No, it's not your fault, it is his and his allies fault" Shadow said.

"The school is gonna blame me for this" Nebula sighs in sadness.

"Nebula, I got the evidence on that Sally and Fiona planned on making you angry and Eggman is exposed as the bad guy" Rouge said.

"I know that, but I got to tell my Aunt that we got to move out from Station Square. It's probably better that way. No school accepts a monster like me" Nebula said.

"Don't say that, Nebula. You need us" Shadow said, hugging her a bit.

"Really?" Nebula hugs him back.

"Yes, and I love you" Shadow made her look up to his eyes, closing her lips to his and they kissed.

But that moment was interrupted by the enemies, "How sweet"

"You!" Shadow glared and saw Scourge, Sally and Fiona standing in front of them.

"Well it seems that Creepy got out" Fiona said and Nebula didn't get angry but remained calm.

"We got evidence for what you have done!" Rouge said and takes out her heart-bomb.

"Oh, yeah? Evidence this!" they threw sleeping gas grenade and the gang got knocked out along with Nebula. Rouge drops her bomb before she could activate it and collapses as well.

Fiona then goes up to Nebula in a gas mask, "I know the right place for you now"

* * *

"Uhhhh, huh? Where am I?" Nebula woke up, seeing bars in front of her, "What the?! Hey! What is this?! Let me out of this thing!" she screamed.

"You are in a circus Nebula, and your friends are over there in restraining cuffs that turns off their powers" Fiona said, pointing at her friends now dressed as clowns.

"You bitch! Why would you do this?! You're insane!" Nebula growled.

"Because I can. As I was saying, your team will be amusing when they are forced to do clown tricks until they get tired" Fiona said.

"Hmph! It's always about you, isn't?! You only care about popularity and money! You tried to get rid of me so you can get Shadow back! Well, that's not gonna work because Shadow doesn't like a slutty brat like you!" Nebula's eyes glowed purple.

"That's right. You don't scare me anymore Nebula. See you at the show. Also, the cage has an energy shield that can't be broken" Fiona smirks and walks away. Nebula sighs in sadness and her friends saw her sob in her knees.

"We need backup now" Shadow said.

"Hiya, babe. Or should I say my pet in a cage?" Scourge walks up to Nebula's cage.

"Hmph. Do you have anything nice to say rather than hearing your pervert words out of your damn mouth?" Nebula glared at the green hedgehog.

"I can tell you this, your eyes are cuter when you are not angry" Scourge said.

"Hmph, I'm no pet either!" Nebula turned her back on him.

"Tonight you'll have water and bread" Scourge said and walks away to bring her food.

"Argh! I can't take this anymore!" Nebula clutched her head like she's getting a headache, "Forgive me, guys! ARRGGHH!" she screamed in anger, transforming back to Dark Rage again.

"Uh oh!" Scourge heard this and saw DR Nebula hitting the energy shield in the cage but it was no use.  
"Perfect! Let's get that creepy monster on stage to show the audience" Fiona chuckled evilly.


	24. Chapter 24

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow us to introduce, DR Nebula!" Fiona said through a megaphone. The stage lights turns to DR Nebula who was shaking the cage violently and roars out. The audience gasps at this and DR Nebula saw them.

 **"Oh, god! No!"** she gasped in horror that she's seen in front of the people in her dark form.

 **xxx**

At an apartment, the cyborg lion that Nebula rescued from Storm and Jet has seen her on TV from the circus. He also saw Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Silver and Rouge behind bars.

"I must help them, even if I get my heart destroyed" he said and activates roller-skates on his boots. He skates out from his apartment to the circus.

 **xxx**

 **"AAHH! STOP IT!"** DR Nebula trying to avoid the people throwing foods and drinks at her.

"Freak!" A human teen shouted and threw a pie at DR Nebula, covering her face in it.

" **BLEAH! GAAAH!"** DR Nebula yelled and stands up, **"You call this fun?! I don't think so! Look at yourselves, people! Do you really wanna abuse me like I'm some animal in a cage?!"** she screamed.

The audience stops throwing and were confused and defeated.

 **"I am a normal person like all of you but you all are just acting emotionless towards me. I deserve to be loved and cared of. Love comes from the heart!"** DR Nebula yelled and temporarily seems she was cooling down.

"Urgh! This is not working!" Fiona said in anger and clenched her fists.

"We need to make her angrier so she can kill the people" Scourge said.

"Are you insane Scourge? That's a bad idea!" Sally smacks Scourge in the face.

 **xxx**

With the gang in cages, they are all worried for their friend Nebula.

"If Nebula does something terrible, I will never forgive myself" Shadow sighs and rubs his eyes. Then they heard a whisper.

"Psst, over here" a voice called for them.

"Lion Dude, is that you?" Tails asked.

"Yes, now be quiet while I get you all out" He whispers and turns his mechanical arm to an override mechanism to disable the energy shield. After a couple of attempts, he finally managed to turn it off.

 **xxx**

Knuckles, Amy, Blaze and Cream where on their search through the town when they saw DR Nebula's speech on TV. After listening to it they knew they have to get there.

"I may not be a planner but we have to get there before she goes completely out" Knuckles said.

"Good plan, Knuckles. I bet my Sonikku and the others are there as well, let's go!" Amy said.

"To the circus!" Cream shouted.

 **xxx**

"You morons should keep throwing food at this creepy monster! Right now!" Fiona ordered the audience to keep throwing stuff at DR Nebula.

But the audience boos at her now and began throwing at Fiona instead.

"Grrr! That's it! I'm gonna make you mine, whore!" Scourge unlocks the cage and grabs Nebula.

But DR Nebula hits him hard, knocking out some teeth. He flew back to the ground.

"Scourge! WHY YOU!" Fiona yelled with fury and ran away from the audience to deal with DR Nebula. She grabs a crowbar and whacks DR Nebula hard.

 **"Ugh!"** DR Nebula was out cold.

"FIONA THE FOX!" Shadow shouted in anger, he was VERY pissed off for what his Ex-girlfriend did to Nebula.

"SALLY ALICIA ACORN!" Sonic was also pissed off too with his Ex-girlfriend too.

Sally backs off in fear for seeing Sonic mad while Fiona stays.

"You have gone far enough, Fiona! You got one last chance to give up or be arrested!" Shadow yelled.

"Over my dead body!" Fiona shouted and holds her fists up, ready to fight her ex.

"Time to find out!" Shadow rushed at Fiona and delivers a blow to the gut and blocks her punch.

But then Fiona knees him in the groin and punches him in the face and then threw him in the cage that DR Nebula is in. Shadow recovered and kips back on his feet. He then does a circular punch to her but missed, she then grabs his arm and almost twisted it.

The Lion Dude then opens a lid on his arm to call the police through a phone, "Get over here and send some cars to arrest Fiona and her gang" he said to the officer on the phone.

"We are on our way" the officer said to the Lion Dude and hung up. He looked back to see Fiona and Shadow fighting, covered in bruises and cuts.

"Uh….we should help Shadow before he hurts himself" Silver suggests.

"I'll help him" Sonic said and turns into a ball to spin-dash at Fiona.

But before he could hit, Sally suddenly appeared and grabs him, making him stop spinning. She then activates her wrist-blades.

"You need to get past me first, Sonikku!" Sally said.

"Only Amy calls me that!" Sonic shouted.

Sally then smiles sweetly but then tells in anger and pushes Sonic into a tent. Sonic land into a barrel with water and jumps off in fright.

"BRRRRRRR!" he shakes of the water.

"Oh, now I get why it was fun being with you, your reactions to water" Sally snickered.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Sonic threw a pie at her face and runs around her to make her dizzy.

DR Nebula wakes up from her knock out, **"Huh…."** she then saw Shadow fighting Fiona.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow threw one at her and it only tore off her vest, revealing a tank-top. Fiona then jumps at him and brings him down to the ground.

DR Nebula is about to help Shadow when the cops arrives.

"Hold it right there Fiona! You are under arrest for the assault on Station Square High" the officer speaks through a megaphone.

"Oh, come on! It was that creepy monster that did this!" Fiona points at DR Nebula.

 **"I did not! You set me up to make me angry!"** DR Nebula snarled.

"Who do we know who to trust?" the officer asked.

Rouge then stepped out with her camera, "Nebula, I got the evidence on Fiona's plan" she said and flies to him, showing the video of Fiona and Sally planning. After seeing that, the officer glared at Fiona.

 **"Let's not forget this green pervert. He was helping them too"** DR Nebula grips Scourge's leather jacket, **"As for you, I'm not some prize to be won"** she growled at him.

Then Sonic came out crashing with Sally from the tent, "Her too" he said and held her vest. Her wrist-blades are broken.

"Sonic, babe! Please don't do this! I'm sorry I did bad things! Please don't send me to jail!" Sally begged.

"Sorry, Sal. I'm not giving you another chance like last time. You hurt my new friend and my true love Amy" Sonic growled.

"You know something, Fiona. Since you dumped me I'm gonna reverse it. Consider yourself dumped!" Shadow yelled in her face.

The police officers go up to Fiona and handcuffs her along with her friends.

"GRRR! Nobody dumps Fiona! Nobody!" Fiona yelled and looked back at Shadow before she's inside the patrol car.

Shadow smirks but lets out a groan from fighting her and sat down.

DR Nebula gasps and goes up to him to see what's wrong, **"You okay?"**

"I'm fine, Nebula. No inner bleeding, but can you please heal my cuts and bruises?" Shadow said.

DR Nebula turns back to normal and heals him with her hand glowing purple, "Hold still, I gotta concentrate" she told him.

Shadow nods and his injuries got healed with a few minutes. Then he got up and hugs her for comfort.

"Nebula, I'm glad it's all over. Eggman won't come back as our principal and our problems are solved. Now our relationship is in peace" Shadow said to her.

"But I don't know if I should leave the city" Nebula sighs.

"Girl, we have evidence to prove to the school that you're innocent" Rouge said.

"I got it now. Let's go home now" Nebula said as they all began heading back home. Nebula shreds a happy tear that it's all over.

 **xxx**

Much later at Nebula's house, Aunt Star was sitting in the living room still worried.

"Hope you are alright, Nebula" she said to herself, she then heard a knock on the door. She walks up to it with Bella and when she opened it, Nebula was standing there.

"Nebula, oh god I was so worried!" Aunt Star hugged her niece with tearful eyes.

"Ruff Ruff!" Bella barked at seeing her owner again.

"I missed you so much Aunt Star. I won't ever go angry again. Please forgive me. I am so sorry I lied about playing basket with Shadow" Nebula said.

"I understand Nebula. I forgive you for your actions. It's that phony principal Eggman's fault isn't it? I heard that he was behind that you got locked in too" Aunt Star said.

"Yes, but I feel so guilty for causing all this" Nebula said.

The Lion Dude walks in to talk to Nebula, "Dude, everyone makes mistakes. No one's perfect at anything" he said.

"I see. Well I need to be alone now Dude. We'll talk about it later" Nebula said to him.

"I understand. You might need to rest now I guess" the cyborg lion said.


	25. Chapter 25

The next day, the principal Dr. Eggman has been arrested last night and that he's no longer a principal anymore. Sally, Fiona, and Scourge are in jail too and they'll be released in one month.

Silver was now using his ESP powers to lift Nebula in the air for her to come to high school but she's too nervous that the whole school will hate her.

"Silver, put me down! The whole school will hate me!" Nebula struggles to get out of this glowing blue teal aura but no success.

"Nebula, we will show the evidence of what really happened" Silver rolled his eyes and brings her in.

"They probably won't listen to us" Nebula crossed her arms and sighs.

"Calm down, Nebula. Trust me on this" Silver said, dragging her in the air.

They walked through the hallway ignoring the students looking away from Nebula. But her friends didn't along with Ms. Msanii and Vanilla when they got to the gym hall where the evidence are gonna be shown.

"Alright everybody, this is very important to you all to see that Nebula Emerald is innocent" Vanilla announces to everyone.

"Turn on the video please" she tells Rouge to turn it on.

It showed that Fiona was telling Sally about to make Nebula angry and send her to the asylum. The students gasped at this for seeing the once popular students being the ones behind the assault. After finishing the video, Nebula steps up on the stage and crossed her arms.

"Do you all believe me now? I am innocent all the time! Fiona and her pals set me up to make me angry" she said.

"Look, I know some of you are mad at Nebula but it wasn't her fault. You know how anger and hatred is very strong when we go out of control. It can happen to anyone" Shadow said.

"It's true, she is the one who tells us that love comes from the heart" Amy appeared as well. The students saw that Nebula's friends appeared on the stage to tell everyone how they feel about her.

"She saved me and Cream along with Amy" Tails said.

"She likes my advices on controlling her temper" Silver said.

"As for me, I always like to be alone so that I won't hurt anyone ever again. As I became new to your school, I realize that making new friends is the answer for what I have been missing in my life. Friendship, teamwork, and helping each other out" Nebula said.

"Well class, I guess we own all Nebula an apology for her actions and misunderstandings" Vanilla said to the class.

The students discussed with each other and Nebula looks around to see them talk.

"We are totally sorry for suspecting you for you're so called actions" they apologized to her.

"You're all forgiven" Nebula said.

Shadow smiled and held her shoulder proudly, "That's my girl"

Nebula got too excited and hugged him tightly again like last time.

"NEBULA! Can't breathe!" Shadow gasps for air.

"Oops, sorry" Nebula said and let him go.

Shadow panted out with his pupils shrunken. "Whoa, wow. You need to relax!" he pants out.

"Hehehehe, I do the same with my Sonikku" Amy said.

"Man, I really need to control my confidence every time it triggers my super strength" Nebula chuckles nervously.

Shadow chuckled along with Sonic, looking at their girlfriends.

"Our girls are quite opposites Shads" Sonic chuckled.

"Whatever Faker, they sure are" Shadow said.

 **xxx**

After everything seems back to normal, they all went back home. Sonic and the gang decide to find their tree-house in the forest that they made when they were kids, minus Nebula since she wasn't there before at that time.

As they found the tree-house, it was huge like a shack or cabin in the tree. Along with the stairs and bridge. And of course, the Powerland Portable 8500 Watt Tri-Fuel Gas Propane Natural Gas Generator for the electricity.

"Whoa, is that a power generator backup thingy for power outage?" Nebula asked.

"Yep, it's our own power generator. We have used it for parties too" Tails said and turned it on. Nebula looks around to see drawings of them and there was a human blonde girl with a blue dress and Shadow on, Amy Rose holding a flower and Cream looking cute.

"Who's the blonde girl?" Nebula asked.

"That's Maria, she was Shadow's babysitter that he liked to play with" Sonic said.

"Wow" Nebula said.

"Sadly she passed away of sickness when Shadow was 10 years old" Sonic said with his ears down.

"Oh, sorry for that" Nebula said.

She looks around and saw a bedroom that had nine beds, "Is this your bedroom?"

"Yup, when it's sleepover mostly when we are camping" Sonic said and goes to his bed where it was marked with a blue 'S'.

"Cool. So do you guys play games at night back then in the treehouse?" Nebula asked.

"Well yeah, mostly twister" Blaze held up a twister game.

"Wow. I wonder how you guys managed to complete the tree-house. I've never seen your treehouse that looks…like home" Nebula said.

"We found many parts that were useful for the house and took some of our stuff to make it feel more comfortable. It took us about 5 weeks to complete the house with our parents' help" Blaze said.

"Wow, family teamwork. Nice" Nebula grins.

"Yeah, we got a video of when we were kids having fun in it" Blaze took out a video-tape and inserts it into the video-player that still worked. It showed up a recorder screen when the gang was kids.

 **(Video)**

 _Young Tails was upgrading a Nintendo power-glove while Young Amy climbed up in the tree hands full of flowers._

 _"More flowers I see" Young Sonic chuckled and saw Amy coming to him._

 _"Smell them, they are great" she said cheerfully and held them close. Young Sonic sniffed them and exhales deeply, "Mmmmm, great" he said and goes for a run. Young Silver and Young Shadow was playing twister together and they sure had trouble._

 _"It's not funny, Silver. Stop laughing!" Young Shadow said._

 _"I'm gonna win, Shadsy!" Young Silver giggled and placed his hand over his feet. But it made him collapse onto Shadow and they both lose._

 _"Hehehehehe, you boys are clumsy" Young Rouge snickered._

 _"Get off of me!" Young Shadow pushed Young Silver off._

 **(End of Video)**

"Wow, you guys sure were very cute back then" Nebula giggled at it.

"Yup. Silver is still naïve as always" Blaze said.

"It's my instinct I guess" Silver shrugs.

 **xxx**

Outside the treehouse, Shadow was up on a tree and looked over the horizon and inhales deeply.

"Well, at least all the troubles are over for now" he said.

"Hiya, big boy. What are you doing?" Rouge poked her head out, upside down on the tree branch.

"Enjoying the sun going down" Shadow replied.

"Oh, well are you happy that your girlfriend is innocent from all the trouble that Fiona has caused?" Rouge asked again.

"I am, it's only that I don't get why it always has to be that way at her" he said.

"I don't know Shadow, but Fiona is just mostly muscles than brain. She may have been a student but she was never a good one" Rouge said.

"A slutty one that doesn't have a heart. She only cares about popularity. Just like Acorn" Shadow said.

"True but at least big blue broke up with Sally, whatever how long it was" Rouge said.

"A half year I guess" Shadow said and jumps down the tree with no injuries. He walks up to the treehouse to see how Nebula is doing in there. Once he came up he saw Nebula looking at the drawing of Maria and him.

"Hi Nebs, I see you are looking at my drawing of me and my favorite babysitter" Shadow said and goes up to Nebula.

"She seems to be very caring and friendly" Nebula said and showed it to him.

"Yes, I remembered when I was 3 years old I called her Maweea until I was 5" Shadow said.

"Maweea? Sounds cute" Nebula giggled at that.

"Yes, it sure was cute to say it" Shadow blushed.


	26. Chapter 26

As noon turns to evening, the gang decides to do a slumber party at the treehouse since Nebula never had a slumber party in her life. She even brought her dog Bella since she hates to see her so lonely at home without her owner.

"I don't believe in monster stories" Nebula smirked at Shadow.

"I love to beat monsters for real" Shadow chuckled with a grin.

"What monster stories do you have? Boogeyman, Dracula, Frankenstein's monster or what?" Nebula asked.

"How about Dracula?" Blaze suggested.

"Nah, how about we make up our own scary stories?" Silver said.

"That's a good idea. Get ready to be scared, guys" Shadow chuckled evilly. He clears his throat and began telling.

"There was once a dude that was walking in the forest alone at the dark night and he was on his way home. He didn't know who was following him, He looks back and heard a scary growl from the bushes, these Eyes that belonged to the one who growled where his worst nightmares. The one who growled was a scary, hideous and fearsome werewolf. He walked up to the dude and leaps at him to eat his flesh and bones!" Shadow tells them a story of a werewolf. The gang was starting to get scared and Amy held herself close to Sonic.

"After he was finished, he slurps up the last blood on the dude's bones and runs away" Shadow finished the story, "AARROOO!" he howled like a wolf to scare his friends.

"WHOA!" they all jumped back in fear. Cream was hiding her face in her palms in fear while Blaze hides her face in Silver's fluffy chest-fur.

"Hahahahaha! How was that?" Shadow laughed.

"Aww….were you scared, Knuckie?" Rouge chuckled at the red echidna hiding behind her bat wings.

"N-n-no. I am not!" Knuckles lied.

"You are not so tough are you?" Rouge said and cups his face.

"Urgh, you batty girl!" Knuckles scoffs in annoyance.

"Anyone else got a story?" Nebula asked.

"I got one, about Frankenstein's monster" Tails said.

"Go ahead" Nebula smiled and crossed her arms.

"Okay, a scientist named Victor Frankenstein always wanted to create his own human by sewing parts from corpses together. He ordered his assistant Fritz to get a brain for his creation before it was complete. Unfortunately Fritz got the bad brain and after completing the monster, they raised it to the roof and it got life by the thunderstorm. When Victor saw his creation waking up, he shouts in excitement 'IT'S ALIVE!" Tails began telling, shouting at the last part.

"The monster he created became aggressive by the first feeling he had and strangled Fritz. The next thing you know is that the monster accidently threw a girl in the lake. The villagers chased the monster to a mill where he meet his fate or not" Tails continued.

"Oh my god, I don't wanna meet the monster!" Cream whimpered in fear.

"Calm down Cream, it's just a story" Tails said to her.

"Aww….are you hiding behind my wings again, Knuckie?" Rouge snickered at him hiding behind her bat wings.

"Hmph, not funny Rouge!" Knuckles grumbled.

"So, want to hear more stories?" Sonic asked the gang.

"Uh, no thanks" they all said.

"Hey, Nebs. Have you ever played twister before?" Blaze asked.

"Uhh…no I haven't" Nebula said.

"Then let's try it" Blaze said and picks it out on the floor. They took out the arrow with colors.

"Alright, get in" Blaze said and gets to the rug. Shadow, Nebula, Sonic and Knuckles joined the game. First they spin the arrow and it points at yellow.

"Sonic, first foot to left" Nebula said. Sonic placed his left foot to the left yellow spot.

After a while of playing, Sonic and Knuckles are out since they picked the wrong color. Shadow and Nebula were the two left.

"Okay, Shadow, red to middle" Sonic said and Shadow reaches for the red middle spot, but due to having his legs crossed on two spots, he falls on Nebula.

"Ugh!" Nebula yelps when Shadow lands on her. The gang laughed at this and the two hedgehogs blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah, man!" Shadow realized how he looked when he's on top of her.

"Um….." Nebula blushed.

They both got up for the next players to join the game.

"I really don't like playing that game Nebula" Shadow said.

"Yeah, it made us look like we...never mind" Nebula said.

After playing Twister game, Nebula brought her Draculaura of Monster High doll since it was her favorite character.

"Is that Draculaura?" Cream asked Nebula.

"Yes, I like the show very much Cream. You should watch it" Nebula said.

"I got Venus McFlytrap" Cream showed her doll to Nebula.

"The daughter of the Plant Monster. Awesome, Cream" Nebula said.  
"Yeah, I also got Clawdeen Wolf at home. I like the episode where she starts howling and dancing in front of everyone" Cream giggled.

"I watched it too, it was funny as hell" Nebula giggled as well, "And I can't wait for the new Monster High movie called Boo York Boo York: The Musical. Its gonna take a while when it comes out in the season of Fall" she said.

"Me too" Cream said. They put their dolls aside to take out the blankets for the beds. They have already got one for Nebula since she is the newest in the team. Her bed got a purple 'N' on. Her blanket was glittery purple nebula pattern sheets of the galaxy.

"Wow, you guys bought a bed for me?" Nebula asked.

"Of course Nebula, you are one of us now" Tails said.

"Oh thanks a lot guys. It feels great that you have accepted me as part of this treehouse too" Nebula said. She noticed that Shadow's bed was next to her bed.

"Do I Always have to be near Shadow?" Nebula asked.

"Not Always, I am sleeping nearby" Rouge said. Her bed had a heart with an 'R' on.

"Oh. I guess you got diamonds under your pillow" Nebula noticed something shiny.

"Yes, I got an obsession with them you know. I even got my first ruby there" Rouge lifted the pillow to show her diamonds and first ruby.

"Treasure hunter?" Nebula grinned.

Rouge nods and puts the pillow over the diamonds and ruby again.

"If you excuse me, I got to change to my nightgown" Rouge yawns and walks from her bed. Nebula laid down on her new bed and touched her nebulae pattern sheet covers.

"Wow, I always love the nebulae patterns like in outer-space" Nebula said.

"I knew you would like it, Nebula. I bought it myself" Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow. You did the right choice" Nebula smiled.

"Anything for my girlfriend. It was very cheap price on it" Shadow said.

Nebula hugs him but remember to control her super strength, "Good thing I remember to control my strength"

"Yup" Shadow hugged her warmly and softly.

Nebula then got to her bed and gets in the covers, Bella jumped up on her bed to sleep with Nebula.

"Good girl Bella, you are a good girl" Nebula said as she pets her. Shadow pets her as well.

"It's funny to have her here, Nebula" Shadow said and got into his own bed.

"Good night Shadow, I love you" Nebula said with a yawn.

"Love you too" Shadow said before going to sleep.

Nebula fell asleep peacefully with Bella in her arms. She was finally happy that she got her lover and friends on her side. Her smile is a sign of passion and friendship.

The End


End file.
